Muñeco Liberado
by Ghost020
Summary: 7 años han pasado, y yo sigo aqui...sintiendolo cerca de mi.
1. Boomerang

_Para empezar…_

… _.me gustaría aclarar mi situación actual. Hace poco mas de una semana, y debido a que me sobra tiempo (se acabaron los días de escuela para mi, y el trabajo es ligero) me di a la tarea de buscar algo que hacer y matar ese sobrante. Soy fan de la lectura, he leído ya bastantes libros y sigo aumentando mas a la lista, así que decidí releer algo que en su tiempo, debo admitir, me pareció algo "retorcido" y que hoy en este 2015 es un "no me importa"_

 _Antes de que se hagan una idea errónea sobre lo que hablo, déjenme explicar el porque. He estado en este mundo de idolatrías desde el 2008, he visto tantos cambios de los cuales me he quejado y he terminado por aceptar que ya perdí la cuenta._

 _Me referiré al TWC (Twincest) como un término que he visto desde esa fecha y que particularmente no es mi favorito._

 _Sin embargo, cuando_ _releí_ _Muñeco (lo habré leído por primera vez en el 2008 o 2009, ya ni recuerdo) mi percepción cambió. No es algo que afirme que exista, creo en el amor de hermanos mas no me llama la atención el que se lleve hasta el incesto, o al menos…jamás lo haría yo._

 _Es una buena historia, tal vez un poco mal ejecutada en cuanto a ortografía y edición. Tiene una trama bastante interesante y es muy descriptiva, no de la manera sexual, si no en las situaciones que se desarrollan dentro. El malo y bueno, la manera en la que uno a uno los personajes aceptan la realidad que viven y los conflictos que se les presentan, sin embargo y cruelmente…..es una historia cuyo final no se desarrollo por razones que desconozco y no sabré, no se si la escritora (Sarae) intentó seguir o simplemente logró su objetivo de olvidarlo…_

 _Ayer en la noche terminé por segunda ocasión con ese "resumen" y llegue a la parte en la que habían pasado 7 años, y me di cuenta que en realidad estamos apunto de llegar a esa fecha (si mis cálculos no fallan, van 6) y pensé…necesita una continuación._

 _No soy escritora, ni me dedico a nada de eso, mi carrera es totalmente opuesta a estar en un escritorio y redactar una historia profesional, esto es un solo un pasatiempo para mi._

 _Dejaré en claro que la historia original tiene un final abierto, si te gusta la manera en la que terminó olvídate de este texto y sigue con el. Pero para las personas que quieren saber una versión de lo que pasó, les presento el mío. Tendrá cambios ortográficos (no soy de España) pero espero su contenido sea entendible para todos así los como cambios situacionales que haré, será actual, retomando toques del pasado…así que no me maten por favor._

 _Sin mas que decir, empezare con un capitulo, iniciando exactamente donde terminó…ojalá mi mente me permita llegar a un final concreto, tal vez feliz o triste, pero concreto._

 _Ghost._

 **MUÑECO LIBERADO.**

 **Capitulo 1.** _Boomerang._

 _ **By Derek/Derk/Sparky**_

La dichosa carta…aun no dejo de pensar en eso, tengo curiosidad, mucha.

Solo de verle la cara a Bill, la reacción tan extrema, sus gestos… no me dijo absolutamente nada, solo que me fuera.

Yo estuve ahí 7años, luchando por sacarlo de esa porquería, las idas al hospital, la rehabilitación física, el psicólogo… todo. Y ahora una jodida hoja lo ha cambiado todo.

No hemos hablado desde entonces. ¿Cuánto ha pasado? Ya hasta perdí la cuenta. Supe que se fue a Nueva York, lo último que supe -gracias a Georg y Gustav- fue que estaba entrado en ese rollito de la moda.

¿Y ahora que hacia? No podía desaparecer y rehacer mi vida con alguien mas, mi cuerpo me lo impedía, mi corazón…no puedo, simplemente no.

-Vaya, vaya… pero si es el mismísimo Derek… cuánto tiempo sin verte. –La voz era familiar, irritantemente familiar, no me detuve a voltear a verlo.

-Ah, hola Frank… –Sin importarme ni un poco, solo tenia cabeza para la cerveza helada que tenía enfrente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que ya no volvías a los barrios… comunes, con eso de que hace años que te olvidaste de todos… –Dijo él, su asquerosa ironía me tocó el nervio sensible.

-No estoy de humor para chistes malos, deja de joder –Le advertí rechinando los dientes.

-¡Uy, pero si solo ha sido un chiste! Y a todo esto, ¿dónde está tu novia, eh? – Soltó una ruidosa, muy exagerada carcajada.- ¿Regreso con su hermano a Stuttgart? ¿O simplemente anda en sus días y no quiere saber de ti?

-Dije que te alejaras. No estoy de humor. –Advertí. Maldita sea, habían pasado años y el imbécil seguía con lo mismo.

Era obvio que, con el paso del tiempo, el escándalo se fue apagando, pero siempre había gilipollas como Frank que lo recordaban cada que podían. Claro, la ciudad era _tan_ aburrida que no había nada más que hacer que desenterrar el pasado.

-Venga, calma, somos amigos ¿no? Mejor dime, ¿Dónde está tu novia? –Y me pasó un brazo por los hombros.

Ante su contacto me levanté sacándome su brazo de encima de un sencillo aventón, encarándolo, seguía siendo más fuerte y alto que él, así que sería bastante fácil…

-Te estás buscando que te parta la cara ¿no? ¿Te digo algo? Hoy estás de suerte. –Me reí en su cara con toda la ironía que pude, mi rostro se desencajó de la sonrisa tan maldita que mi gesto pudo esbozar.

-Claro que no, solo quiero saber que fue de Billa…–No lo deje hablar más, el impacto de mi puño sobre su mandíbula resonó a buenos metros de nosotros, le partí la boca de un solo golpe que lo hizo caer de inmediato al suelo.

Todos en el bar voltearon, estaba rabiando. Me le fui encima, sujetándolo del cuello con una mano y con la otra golpeándolo una y otra vez, descargando toda mi furia en él. Sentía toda la rabia desatada por mi cuerpo, liberándose en puños fuertes que chocaban contra su rostro sin clemencia alguna.

No se cuanto pasó, pero sentí que unos brazos firmes que me levantaban, y me alejaban de la escena.

-¡Calma, calma! –No reconocí su voz, pero poco menos y me arrastraba lejos de un inconsciente Frank sangrando en el suelo.

-¡Suéltame! –Forcejeé pero fue inútil.

-¡Derek! ¡Calma! ¡Joder, hombre! –Me aventó y al chocar mi cuerpo contra la pared de la entrada del bar pude tomar un segundo aire, jadeaba.

Y entonces lo reconocí, era Georg.

-Lo mataré te lo juro, le hizo la vida imposible a Bill y ahora quiere hacer lo mismo conmigo. ¡No lo dejare! –Di unos pasos, dispuesto a entrar de nuevo, pero él me detuvo.

-¡No ganas nada con eso! ¡Cálmate o te partiré la cara yo mismo! Vamos a caminar, anda. –Jalándome de la playera, otro de sus brazos sujetó el mío y sin dirigirle la mirada directamente terminé asintiendo, accediendo a su petición.

No hablé en varios minutos, trataba de controlarme, de respirar…

-Lamento que vieras todo eso Georg… –Rompí el silencio.

-Tienes suerte de que estuviera ahí, de lo contrario estarías en una patrulla ahora mismo, ¿Qué ha pasado? Cuéntame... –Lo observe, era definitivamente otro, maduro, con familia y todo; hasta el corte de cabello lo había cambiado, lo llevaba corto y bien peinado.

-Bueno… he estado ahí bebiendo algo y llegó, me empezó a preguntar cosas y... Estallé. –Murmuré, qué mejor resumen que ese, mi voz apenas y era audible.

-¿Sobre Bill? –Enarcó una ceja, volteando a verme de reojo.

Yo sólo asentí.

-Sé que terminaron de mala manera, y aun no entiendo porque Bill cambio muchísimo desde que regresó, lo admito, pero no entiendo porque de la noche a la mañana te mando a la mierda… –Su tono de voz lo delataba, voltee a verlo y ahí estaba, pensando en lo mismo, en esa persona que tanto odiaba ya, la misma que había hecho que el niño dulce del que me enamoré -y admito que también jodí por mucho tiempo- cambiara por completo.– ¿Me contarás? Tal vez pueda ayudarte.

Suspiré.

-Le ha mandado una carta, una respuesta, después de 7 jodidos años… estábamos juntos cuando llegó… Hombre, le hubieras visto la cara, se le iluminó por completo –Mi frustración era palpable, la tensión en el aire de pronto se sentía tanto que seguro ni con tijeras podría ser cortada.

Georg enarcó ambas cejas, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y me miraba como si no me hubiese entendido bien, pero estaba seguro que tanto él como yo sabíamos de quién se trataba.

-¿Una carta? ¿De… –No lo dejé terminar, asentí una vez más.

-Sí, de él.

Él pareció impresionarse demasiado, su rostro no mentía. La verdad era que habían pasado tantas cosas y tantos cambios que el pasado había quedado muy oculto entre la rutina diaria, aquel fantasma que tanto odiaba parecía haber quedado enterrado en el pasado.

-¿Qué decía? –Me preguntó tranquilamente; Georg, Gustav y yo fuimos quienes trajimos al viejo Bill de vuelta, lo hicimos olvidar todo lo malo que había pasado, todo el dolor, el sufrimiento…

Y todo eso había comenzado de nuevo, estaba renaciendo, pero esta vez, no sabía qué pasaría.

-No lo sé y eso me tiene muy cabreado –Le daba vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza, y la frustración se notaba en mi voz.

-Pero dijiste que estabas ahí… –Insistió, queriendo que destacara lo evidente seguramente.

-Sí, si lo estaba, y recuerdo su cara. Lo hubieras visto, de una sonrisa resplandeciente paso a una palidez extrema. Le pregunté, no quiso decirme, me gritó que me fuera, que despareciera… así de simple –Encogí mis hombros brevemente, suspirando por lo bajo antes de bufar ruidosamente

-¿Bill? ¿Seguro? –Georg estaba tan sacado de onda como yo. Asentí de nuevo.

–Es frustrante, ¿sabes? No me dio explicación alguna, no hablamos. Al día siguiente me llamó su madre diciéndome que se había ido a Nueva York, así, sin más. –Dejé caer mis manos a los lados, sintiendo el cuerpo pesado.

Georg suspiró.

-Sólo puede haber dos razones por las que se puso así –Esperó unos segundos para continuar- o por fin le dijo que lo olvidara por completo, que no había esperanzas y que mejor siguiera su vida; –El tono de voz de Georg se ensombreció al terminar la oración– O está muerto.

-¿Muerto? –Me quedé pensativo, podría ser…– No. No, se sabría, _él_ tiene familia…

-¿Cuál? –Georg se sobresaltó de repente, en su voz sentí el enojo brotando de las palabras– ¿La de Bill? ¿La que le dio todo? ¿O la de Stuttgart? Tom es… o era, un tipo bastante extraño y lo sabes. Cuando se fue no dijo a donde, pudo ser algún viejo enemigo o, ¡qué sé yo! Un suicidio.

Palidecí, lo cierto era que la reacción que Bill había tenido no fue ni un poco de buena, aun así no quiso decirme qué pasaba y me mando a la mierda.

-No sé Georg, no lo sé y eso me tiene muy mal. No puedo perderlo de nuevo, no quiero, ha pasado mucho –Mi parloteo se interrumpió cuando él recuperó la serenidad y suspiró asintiendo.

-Entonces no lo pierdas.

 _ **By Bill.**_

¡AH, NUEVA YORK!

Amo esta ciudad, ya había venido antes y recuerdo que la primera vez era como un niño en Disneylandia. Los rascacielos, las luces, la contaminación… ¡qué bella es! Aunque la razón por la que vine la primera vez no fue del todo divertida.

Pasé aproximadamente 5 horas sentado frente a una corte defendiendo a una victima de violación para que al final la maldita justicia norteamericana dejara libre al agresor. Qué porquería.

En fin, después de tanto lio con mi vida -que era un jodido desastre- decidí que la mejor cura para un mal rato es tener algo que hacer, así que me dije: ¡Bill! Es hora de que te dejes de estupideces y a comenzar de nuevo.

Como soy un poco - _muy_ \- hiperactivo y no lograba decidirme por una sola cosa… ¡termine haciendo todas! Si, soy abogado lo cual me da para una vida de lujos y una reputación que va creciendo - _gracias mamá_ -; soy diseñador de modas ¿por qué no? Y un intento fracasado de compositor - _Había estado escribiendo de nuevo poco después de regresar a Hamburgo, fue una buena terapia pero las letras no llegaron más allá del papel_ -.

En pocas palabras, me volví multifuncional.

Como las máquinas, a veces en el día podía hacer mil cosas distintas como, por ejemplo, atender el teléfono con uno de mis clientes mientras hago garabatos de la nueva colección de Invierno de Lagerfeld - _Karl es mi ídolo_ \- al mismo tiempo que espero mi comida del microondas… ya saben, la hermosa rutina.

Tenia a mis amigos para ayudarme, a Georg cuya mujer e hijos lo tenían casi en la bancarrota – _en realidad, gana bastante bien en su trabajo de psicólogo_ -, a Gustav que va a casarse y a Derek… mi Sparky.

Me pasé de la raya la última vez que lo vi, ahora me arrepiento pero sigo siendo un cobarde para las disculpas… además aun no termino de asimilar lo que ha pasado.

Joder, y pensar en todo lo que he hecho, todo lo que ha pasado y de repente… pum. Se me derrumba el mundo.

Para mí, esta vez Nueva York significa relajación, no vengo a trabajar, solo a pensar, pensar en todo de nuevo, deshacerme por completo de _él_.

No se hace cuanto esa carta fue escrita, pero se nota que tiene bastante tiempo pues el sobre y la hoja están de un color amarillezco.

Y aquí estoy, leyéndola, una, y otra… y otra vez. Las líneas cada vez se hacían más largas y las palabras mucho más frías, pero me quemaban por dentro.

Se acabó, así de simple. En mi interior algo revive con cada oración que pasa, por fin la respuesta que siempre esperé, aunque no era lo que yo hubiera querido.

Sonó mi celular - _de última generación claro, no me conformaba con menos_ \- sacándome de mi depresión neoyorkina, lo desbloqueé y ahí estaba el nombre de una de las personas que habían cambiado mi mundo radicalmente: Helem.

-Ya había pensado que me habías abandonado princesa… –Con una sonrisa en los labios contesté.

-¡Claro que no Billy!, he estado ocupada… –Su tierna vocecilla me provocó un cómodo calorcito interno.

-¿Ocupada? ¿Qué puede hacer una enana de 7 años? ¿Ver Barney? –Solté la risa. Si, Helem era mi hermana pequeña de 7 años. El día que ya saben quién me dejó en la puerta y desapareció de mi vida, otra persona entró en ella.

Mamá estaba embarazada y eso, sin duda, fue una gran sorpresa para mí.

-¡No te rías! ¡Te enviaré lo que hice! –Chilló, era tan caprichosa como yo, definitivamente.

-Vale, envíamelo –Tomé mi tableta electrónica y recibí la imagen, una hoja de papel con unos garabatos que muy difícilmente tomaban forma y que solo yo podía descifrar… vestidos. – ¡Waw! ¡Son increíbles, Helem! –Claro que le mentí, tampoco iba a romperle el corazón a mi propia hermana con una brillante y honesta opinión– Hermosos.

-Mamá dijo lo mismo, ¡y le dije que los pondrías en tu colección! –Su carcajada resonó desde el otro lado de la línea, estaba emocionada.

-Claro que sí, ya sabes, eres mi diseñadora personal… ¿ya hiciste tu tarea? –Le pregunté, de repente me había hecho responsable y el hecho de que yo hiciera alguna que otra tontería no significaba que dejaría que Helem corriera el mismo camino, no señor.

-Ehhh… sí –Me reí, la chiquilla me mintió.

-Anda ve a hacerla o mamá se enojará, gracias por los diseños preciosa –Sonreí como idiota.

-¡Te extraño, Billy! Mis amigas dicen que te extrañan. –Ah sí, las amigas de Helem, un par de enanas que estaban viviendo su "primer amor" conmigo.

-¿Sí? Yo también. –Mentí, eran jodidamente enfadosas, no me dejaban solo ni un segundo y siempre tenían que joder algo. O la laptop, o el teléfono, o preguntarme sobre las cosas más estúpidas… pero en fin, no podía hacer mucho, ¡les llevaba 20 años! Maldita sea… ¡estoy anciano!– Te quiero hermosa, ya lo sabes.

-Yo también, mucho, ¡mucho! –Contestó mi pequeño angelito personal.

-Salúdame a mama ¿ok? Dile que hablaré con ella en un rato, te quiero.

-¡Sí, Billy! ¡Yo también!-

Colgué. Me dejé caer en la cama del hotel y vi al techo. Me puse a recordar todo, a sentirlo todo… todo de nuevo, cada corte, cada cicatriz… No podía creer que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo… ¿Qué habría pasado con _él_?

¿Por qué demonios al leer esa maldita carta el dolor había vuelto?

Los psicólogos me dieron el alta, todo lo había olvidado. O quizá sólo lo había escondido en la parte más lejana de mi memoria bajo llave y no lo dejaría regresar de nuevo. Y aquí estoy, suspirando, jodiéndome de nuevo, en una ciudad donde no soy nadie, tratando de controlar mis emociones… No lo haría de nuevo, no… jamás, aquí soy libre. Soy libre.

Solo tienes que aceptarlo, Bill… acéptalo, se fue.

Mi celular sonó de nuevo y regresé de mi doloroso letargo de fantasmas y recuerdos.

-¡Argh! –Lo tomé– ¿Diga?

-Hey, viejo… ¿Cómo estás?- Alex, mi amigo neoyorkino, nos habíamos conocido en el tribunal.

-Ya llegué, estoy en el Ritz, ¿nos vemos hoy? Necesito beber algo o moriré –Amenacé, probablemente dramatizando demasiado mi estrés.

-Claro, paso por ti a las 9 ¿ok?

-Te espero –Sin más, colgué. Necesitaba aclarar mi mente, saber cual iba a ser mi próxima jugada.

Tenía dos opciones, la primera: beber hasta olvidarme del asunto; y la segunda pedirle a Alex un gran favor, uno que me condenaría a seguir con lo mismo hasta encontrar una solución y acabar por completo con el fantasma de mi pasado.


	2. Favor

**Capitulo 2:** _Favor._

 _ **By Bill.**_

Colgué el teléfono y volé a la ducha, no podía andar por Nueva York luciendo como un vagabundo, así que…

Había traído mis mejores ropas, como siempre, andando de civil podía vestirme como siempre y, por lo menos ésta vez, no tenía intenciones de salir a la calle y verme totalmente humano.

Tomé unos jeans azules, una camisa a cuadros rojos, una chaqueta de cuero negro brillante y unas botas, ¿cómo eran? Ah sí, hipster. Me peine el cabello meticulosamente y al terminar me observé al espejo con detalle.

Había cambiado tanto y tan drásticamente en estos años que apenas y me reconocía.

Sin duda, mi estructura corporal había cambiado, tenía músculos cada vez más marcados, abdominales, pectorales, hombros, y los brazos, nada flacuchos; incluso la espalda había evolucionado en una maciza masa de músculo. Los días de gimnasio con Sparky habían funcionado y, sin duda, la natación había ayudado bastante.

Algunos cambios en mi piel también fueron apareciendo, amaba los tatuajes y cada uno tenía una historia diferente, tenía ya varios - _bastantes_ \- en el torso y los brazos. Mamá había hecho caso omiso a ellos, ¡al fin! Si no puedes contra el enemigo, únete a el.

Y mi cara… ah, mi cara.

Las mejillas y ojos hundidos habían desaparecido totalmente hace un tiempo ya. No usaba maquillaje, en ningún lado de la cara y lo mejor, ¡finalmente el vello facial había aparecido! Al principio me rehusaba a una barba y solía afeitarme todos los días, hasta que Derek - _de nuevo él_ \- hizo que mi incesante necesidad de afeitarme disminuyera.

Me había dicho que me veía mucho más fiero y masculino si me dejaba la barba y yo no tenia pensado en seguir siendo la señorita, la princesa con cara de porcelana, así que…si, ahí estaba.

¿Qué puedo decir de mi cabello? Era impredecible, me bastó pasar por mi peluquería de siempre para alocarme y cambiarlo de color, ¡sí, de color! De negro como la noche paso a ser rubio como el sol y además, lo llevaba corto - _hacia demasiado calor, aparte necesitaba una nueva imagen ejecutiva_ -. Si los tatuajes no pudieron, el cambio radical casi mata a mamá.

Analicé mi outfit y decidí dejar mi cabello revuelto, viéndome tremendamente bien como siempre.

Salí de ahí cinco minutos antes de las 9 y bajé al lobby del hotel. Era bastante grande, lujoso, definitivamente perfecto, era mi hotel favorito. Me puse a analizar unas pinturas en las paredes para perder el tiempo un rato mientras mi compañero aparecía.

Y ahí estaba, el gran Alex, mi compañero de tribunal.

-¡Viejo! –Me acerqué hacia él, sonriendo ampliamente, me sentía repentinamente contento de verlo.

-Hola Bill, pensé que aun estabas arriba –Él me devolvió la sonrisa de una manera que no pude descifrar al principio, quien nos viera dijera que estábamos enamorados.

-Decidí ser un poco más rápido que de costumbre ésta vez –Contesté con suave voz, encogiendo los hombros un poco– Bueno, vámonos ya.

Subí a su auto, conducía un gran y ostentoso Porsche plateado, último modelo, e iniciamos el viaje entre el tráfico, los edificios y la lluviosa noche de la bella Nueva York.

-Debo admitir que tu visita me sorprende mucho, no recuerdo que me dijeras si tenias algún caso por acá –Me comentó sin dejar el volante, con la mirada fija en el camino.

-Oh no, no he venido a eso…. es un viaje de… –Busqué vagamente la palabra, pero él me interrumpió enseguida.

-¿Ocio? –Se rió, lanzándome una mirada de reojo.

-Ajá, sí, de ocio –Mentí, aunque igual que siempre, era malísimo para eso.

-¡Por favor! No te creo nada Kaulitz. –Dijo Alex mientras tomábamos la 5ta avenida rumbo a un muy familiar vecindario nos esperaba: SoHo.

-Extrañaba Nueva York, definitivamente –Murmuré apenas entendiblemente, observando desde la ventanilla el cambio de luces en los edificios que nos rodeaban.

-Claro, como no vives aquí… –Rodó la mirada, aguantándose la risa– Ya, cuéntame –Insistió en ese tono que demostraba seguridad y confianza, justo lo que lo hacia el vencedor en el 100% de sus casos, tenía una convicción de acero.

Suspiré, me calmé y, sin quitar la vista de los edificios y personas que pasaban por la acera, Comencé.

-He recibido una carta… una carta de alguien a quien no he visto en 7 años –Alcancé a decir con mucha e inesperada inseguridad, aunque no le daría los detalles, por supuesto.

-¿Una carta? ¿Y cuál es el problema? –Él me miró por un corto momento, sin entender hizo una mueca.

-Bueno… –Aclaré la garganta– hubo un pasado muy… intenso, entre esa persona y yo, creí que no lo vería de nuevo, trate de comunicarme pero no respondió… hasta hace poco.

-Entiendo... –No dijo más, se quedó en silencio mientras llegamos al lugar, teníamos preferencia así que nos condujeron directo a un privado, tal cual famosos.

Pedimos unas bebidas, unos cigarrillos, nos pusimos cómodos y, continué.

-La verdad es, Alex, que… necesito un favor –Mi corazón latió un poco más rápido, un poco más ruidoso y de inmediato su mirada se cruzo con la mía, interrogante.

-Claro que si, mientras esté en mis manos hacerlo, por mí no hay problema –Asintió una vez, tranquilo, bebiendo de su whisky.

-Sé que tienes muchas influencias en este país, y yo necesito que encuentres a quien me envió esto –Le pasé el sobre de la carta, con el corazón desbocado, no tenía más que la palabra "Muñeco" escrita en el amarillento sobre.

-No tiene remitente… –Enarcó una ceja, frunciendo el ceño inmediatamente, analizando el sobre– Ni código postal, nada. Ni estampilla siquiera, ¿Cómo voy...? Bill, ni siquiera sabes si fue enviada desde aquí.

Pero yo estaba seguro, sin duda alguna, que no había sido enviada desde Europa, ya había hecho una parte del trabajo buscando si fue enviada desde allá, pero fallé, no encontré ni un indicio.

-Yo puedo darte lo que necesitas para empezar a buscarlo, pero necesito que me prometas, que me jures, que esto será estrictamente confidencial –Estaba tan tenso y sumido en mis pensamientos que ni cuenta me di de que mi expresión había cambiado drásticamente.

-Me asustas, viejo, ¿qué más debo saber? ¿Es un asesino o…? –Alex estaba totalmente incomodo con esto, había palidecido incluso, sabía perfectamente que algo mal estaba.

-Prométemelo –Insistí, tragando en seco.

Alex asintió, con las cejas enarcadas y los labios firmes al murmurar– Lo prometo.

-Se trata de… es mi hermano... Tom, Tom Kaulitz –Y de pronto, mi corazón dio un fuerte golpe contra mi pecho.

 _ **By Derek.**_

Toqué el timbre, pacientemente esperando una respuesta y de inmediato un agudo grito infantil se escucho detrás de la puerta, no me di cuenta pero había sonreído inmediatamente.

-¡Bill! –Era Helem, su pequeña y adorable hermana de siete años.

Se le oía emocionada, pero me abrió la puerta y su sonrisa desapareció como si no hubiese estado ahí en un principio.

-¿Quién es, amor? –Escuché la voz de su madre desde la cocina.

-¡Es Sparky! –Enroscó sus finos bracitos alrededor de mi cintura y me abrazó, mirando hacia arriba, hacia mí– ¿Trajiste a Bill? ¡Dime que si!

-Lo siento, nena, pero no. Tu hermano ha de estar ocupado con algo de trabajo –Mentí muy convincente, sonriendo encantadoramente mientras me arrastraba a la cocina de su mano– señora, hola.

-Hola Derek, ¿Qué haces aquí? Bill… –Se le veía confundida, por cómo me miraba.

-Sé que está en Nueva York, él me lo dijo. He venido a hablar con usted, de hecho. -Tragué saliva, Helem se soltó de mí a medida que veía que mi gesto se tornaba más y más serio, la verdad es que no sabia si su madre conocía la verdad de esa carta.

-Helem, ve a jugar –Enseguida la niña obedeció y salió de la cocina– Siéntate, me asustas, no tienes buena cara.

-Es sobre Bill… –Tomé un respiro– La razón, por la cual se fue a Nueva York.

-Es sobre un caso, se puso complicado, o eso me dijo –Era obvio, estaba totalmente ignorante de lo que pasaba, parecía haber borrado de su memoria el oscuro pasado. Negué firmemente con la cabeza.

-Hace unos días, Bill recibió una carta –Noté como su madre se paralizaba, dejaba la vajilla que estaba secando y volteó a verme. Había captado la seriedad del asunto, no era ninguna tonta– Una carta que estuvo esperando 7 años.

-Imposible –Era obvia su reacción, incrédula negó varias veces– Eso no…

-Necesito saber que fue de Tom, porque si él… si… sigue vivo, Bill… No quiero que pase de nuevo. Por favor… necesito ayudarlo –La verdad era que no sabia ni como expresar lo que sentía, la rabia brotaba de mis poros haciéndome hervir la sangre. El simple hecho de mencionar su nombre me enfurecía a grados increíbles.

-No puede ser Derek, no puede ser. Es ilógico –Siguió negando con la cabeza, repitiéndose lo mismo para ella misma, se paso una mano por la frente limpiándose el sudor.

-Ese día Bill me dijo que me fuera, que desapareciera, y no supe su contenido. Necesito saber que pasó para poder salvar a Bill, de lo contrario temo que hará una estupidez y… –Mi voz se volvió exigente, más demandante y fuerte.

-No, Bill….olvidó todo eso y… –Se sentó, por un momento, estaba blanca como el papel, creí que se desmayaría.

-Dígamelo, se que usted sabe que pasó y de lo que es capaz de hacer Bill, es demasiado inteligente. –Ella respiraba con dificultad, nunca la había visto en ese estado.

-El desapareció. Se fue, sin más, no llamó ni a su padre, creemos que murió –Su voz pasó de la angustia a ensombrecerse con tristeza, con cierto dolor en sus ojos, no podía ocultarlo, Tom también era su hijo después de todo.

-Se fue, sí. ¿A dónde? –Tenía que saberlo, tenía que detener a Bill a toda costa.

-No lo sé Derek, no lo sé. –Y entonces, ella me mintió, sabía perfectamente que si era mentira lo que me decía. Las consecuencias serían devastadoras.

-Por favor, se lo suplico, por Bill… –Suspiré, me costaba mantener la cordura, sobre todo luego de darme cuenta que ella sabía algo y no quería hablar.

Ella respiró hondo y se tomó unos segundos para responder, si era tan inteligente como sabía que era, tenía que salir de la negación.

-Lo último que supe, y fue hace años, era que estaba en América –Murmuró, bajando la vista al suelo.

Y con su mirada, sentí que mi presión sanguínea se había ido al suelo también.

 _ **By Bill.**_

Los días en Nueva York se pasaban tan rápido...

No paraba. Cuando no era una fiesta, era otra, y otra… y otra.

Conocía a tanta gente nueva y genial, y bebía hasta perderme, hasta que en la mañana me entraba el arrepentimiento y juraba no volverlo a hacer.

Ese día me levanté demasiado resacoso y lo primero que hice fue checar mi celular… no había nada. Ni Mamá, ni Helem, Georg o Gustav, mucho menos Alex con el que no había hablado desde la noche en la que le pedí ese pequeño e insignificante favor.

-Argh, mierda –Y entonces lo vi, tenia varios mensajes de Derek.

Lo extrañaba, lo admito, lo extrañaba bastante. Creo que debía disculparme…

Lo llamé sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto… tal vez seguía ebrio.

-¿Bill? –Contestó, su ansiedad al responder y la confusión eran palpables.

-Hola Sparky… –Sonreí adormilado, desde la cama y viendo al techo, me sentía mareado. Si me levantaba seguro que iría a parar al suelo.

-¿Dónde estás? –No era su tono habitual, lo sentí.

-En Nueva York, ya te lo había dicho…–Noté algo extraño de inmediato, fruncí el ceño– Derek, ¿estás corriendo? Te notó agitado.

-Necesito que me digas en que parte de Nueva York estas, Bill –Escuchaba mucho ruido, voces, y él muy agitado, como si estuviera corriendo dentro de un lugar cerrado.

-Ya te dije que no. Escucha Derek, sobre lo del otro día... Yo…–No sabía ni como decírselo, no procesaba aun muy bien mis ideas.

-Repito Bill –Y utilizó ese tono demandante y prepotente- ¿Dónde coños estás?

-¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa? Te hablo para disculparme y estas cabreándome de nuevo, ¿de qué vas? –Me irrité, algo de todo eso no me gustaba.

-Estás en el Ritz ¿cierto? –Soltó una irónica carcajada– ¿Cómo no lo pensé?

-No. –Mentí– ¿De qué va todo esto? ¿Qué importa donde estoy o no?

-Voy para allá –Y me colgó. ¡El muy desgraciado me… ¿Qué?!

-¿Viene para..? ¡Mierda! –Me puse de pie en un brinco, ¡venia para acá! Ese jodido bastardo, se cree que con su dinero puede hacer todo así nada más, pero… ¡Maldita sea!

-Ropa, ropa… –Me vestí lo más rápido posible, con lo primero que encontré. Mi habitación era un desastre así que me puse en acción a semi acomodar todo en mi entorno. Luego corrí al baño, y vi mis jodidas ojeras– ¡Maldito seas Sparky!

Continúe con mis costumbres higiénicas, tratando de verme lo más sobrio y lúcido posible, creo que tuve éxito, era una suerte ser guapo.

Creo que no fueron ni diez minutos cuando llamaron a mi puerta.

-Lo mataré… –Hice un último chequeo visual y abrí. Ahí estaba, como siempre, reluciente, guapo, perfumado.

Pero sin duda su cara no era la habitual. Algo andaba mal.

-Hola –Gruñí, con un sutil rubor en las mejillas.

-¿Puedo pasar? –Preguntó, no, no preguntó, demandó impaciente.

Asentí y lo deje pasar, traía una maleta pequeña solamente.

-Escucha… yo… quiero discul… –Pero él no me dejó hablar, en un cuarto de segundo lo tenía besándome brusca y apasionadamente contra la puerta por la cual segundos antes lo había dejado pasar.

Se notaba que me había extrañado, que me quería, lo sentía en el desespero de su beso, cómo sus labios se rozaban sobre los míos con sed de su calor… yo era un idiota por como me había portado.

Le correspondí un par de segundos después, tomándolo de la nuca con la mano débil y temblorosa por la sorpresa, al igual que mis labios hasta que se apartó de mí.

-Derek… –Jadeé, relamiéndome el labio fugazmente.

-Eres, y siempre serás, un maldito idiota Bill Kaulitz. Y lo sabes –Estaba enojado, pero no furioso, eso se notaba– He estado contigo tanto tiempo, y de la noche a la mañana ¿me pides que desaparezca? ¿Después de todo lo que hice? ¿De lo que siento?

-Fui un idiota, es cierto, no debí tratarte así –Seguía tonto, mareado, y no sabía bien si por el beso o por el alcohol– Quiero disculparme.

-¿Disculparte? ¿Por qué? ¿Por dejarme así? ¿Sin explicaciones? –Estaba fuera de sus casillas, así que e sentó en la mini sala de la habitación, tratando de controlarse– No dejaré que lo hagas de nuevo.

-¿Hacer qué? –Pregunté, sin captar lo que me decía.

-Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente qué –Enfatizó la última palabra y suspiró– No te dejare hacerlo.

-No sé de qué hablas –Me entraron unos nervios aterradores de repente. Ah mierda, claro que lo sabía, ¡El maldito lo sabía!

-¡La maldita carta Bill! ¡Esa puta carta! ¡Eso es lo que te tiene aquí! –Perdió los estribos, se levantó de golpe y pateó la mesa de té tirando todo lo que ésta tendría encima, sólo escuché el jarrón de bonitas peonias romperse en mil pedazos en el suelo. Debo admitir que jamás lo había visto así de furioso, no en mucho tiempo, las venas de la sien se le resaltaban histéricas.

-No tiene nada que ver… –Mentí, estaba acorralado, no sabía que decir.

-Claro que sí, no me mientas, yo lo sé. Ya lo sé todo. –Apretó los puños y los aflojó varias veces en cuestión de segundos, se puso de pie y se me acercó, retrocedí por inercia– No dejaré que lo hagas.

-¿Hacer qué? –La mirada se me nubló, tragué saliva.

-Buscarlo –La rabia en su voz resonó, con sus ojos puestos en cada celular de mi– No lo harás.

-Derek… –mi maldito teléfono, sonando, vibrando como loco una y otra vez, lo cogí– ¿Sí? Hey, hola Alex…

- _Bill_ , _viejo, tengo algo que te puede interesar, necesito verte_ –Su voz me tranquilizó, se le notaba ansioso, muy ansioso.

-No puedo ahora Alex, Derek esta aquí –Mi seriedad se hizo presente, estaba tratando de mantener mis piezas juntas y Derek no dejaba de verme.

- _¿Derek? ¿y? …tengo algo, Bill…de lo que me_ pediste –Su impaciencia en cuestión de segundos me tenía a mí también muy impaciente.

-Cuelga –Me ordenó Derek, estaba cabreado, bastante cabreado– Cuelga ahora mismo.

Mi mano empezó a temblar, sin dejar de verlo.

-¿D-donde…? –Me preparé, si es que era posible estar preparado, sabía lo que venía.

Fue un momento extraño, todo ocurrió en el mismo segundo, tanto Derek como Alex parecieron conectarse al mismo tiempo que sus voces resonaron en mi cabeza, ¿estaba aun tan ebrio como anoche? No tenía sentido.

 _-América._

No tardé ni cinco segundos en decirle donde nos veríamos, contesté con una rapidez impresionante, la ansiedad en mi pecho creció como no había crecido en… años, colgué.

-Escúchame Derek, no hay nada que puedas hacer o decir para detenerme ahora, así que, o te regresas a Alemania solo, o me acompañas a ver a Alex –Casi me sentía como en una película, tomando mis propias decisiones, llevando mi vida a donde quería, y si para eso debía aguantar a unos cuantos hijos de puta, lo haría.

-Es una locura Bill ¡una puta locura! ¿Me entiendes? –Estaba sobresaltado de nuevo, menos mal que ésta vez no rompió nada más– tu madre está…

-¿Mamá sabe? –Chillé. Oh mierda, ahora tendría a toda la guardia nacional alemana tras de mí, o algo así.

Derek tragó saliva con nerviosismo y asintió.

-Serás hijo de puta Derek… –Apreté mis manos en dos puños, me enfurecí, tome mi chaqueta, dinero, teléfono y salí de ahí como si él ni siquiera hubiera estado ahí en un principio.

-¡Bill espera! –Sus pasos eran más largos, así que me alcanzó– Está bien, iré contigo, ¿ok? Iré, pero prométeme una cosa –me jaló del brazo y me obligó a verlo directamente a los ojos, desvié la mirada evitando la penetrante fuerza de los suyos– pase lo que pase, cuando llegues a donde quieres llegar, te vas a regresar conmigo y te olvidaras de todo, viviremos la vida que queremos… la que planeamos, ¿sí?- me partió el corazón, sin duda.

Había un capitulo en mi vida que tenia el nombre de Derek escrito en los bordes de las páginas, y sin duda fue luego de que regrese de Stuttgart. Estuvo ahí, apoyándome, aguantándome y cierta parte de mi aprendió a quererlo.

Una noche entre cervezas y estrellas empezamos a hacer planes, estaba por terminar la universidad y dijimos: ¿Por qué no? Vamos a vivir la vida que siempre quisimos, estar juntos, una casa, un auto… ¿Quién sabe? Incluso familia si las estúpidas reglas sociales cambian.

Nunca me había sentido tan bien como ese día. La promesa de un futuro limpio, feliz, brillante.

-Prométemelo… –Apretó mi mano, no pretendía soltarme.

Tomé aire, una larga y profunda bocanada del asfixiante aire reciclado del pasillo del hotel.

-Lo prometo –Y tomamos camino a la oficina de Alex.

 _ **By Alex.**_

Estaba en mi elegante y espaciosa oficina, viendo por la ventana el paisaje urbano, el atardecer anaranjado de Nueva York cuando mi secretaria me informó que habían llegado las personas que esperaba.

-Hazlos pasar –Le indiqué por el teléfono.

Entró Bill y su… ya no sabría como clasificarlo… su amigo, supongo, el tal Derek.

-¿Mucho tráfico? –Pregunté para liberar la tensión, con el café en la mano– Un gusto verte de nuevo, Derek.

-Igualmente, Alex –Estaba tras de Bill, como un guardia, la cara que traía no indicaba nada bueno.

-¿Qué encontraste? –Bill, pobre Bill, los ojos abiertos y ansioso, enormes como platos y las ojeras de la fiesta anterior debajo de ellos.

-Qué impaciente, Kaulitz... –Me dirigí a la computadora, tanto Bill como Derek se sentaron enfrente de mí, la tensión entre ellos era asfixiante– Solo un par de cosas, que no sé a ciencia cierta si te sirvan de algo.

Bill se acercó y giré la pantalla de mi computadora para que ambos pudieran ver.

-Gracias a mis amigos en el aeropuerto y en seguridad nacional, conseguí esto, alguien con el nombre de Tom Kaulitz Trümper ingreso al país, legalmente, en avión –La cara de Bill se ilumino totalmente, pero la de Derek se ensombreció– Todos los papeles en regla, pasaporte, visa… todo legal.

-¿Cuándo fue? –Preguntó enseguida, emocionado tal cual niño esperando el regalo de navidad, aunque intentara ocultármelo sabía que estaba feliz por la noticia.

-Ese el problema…fue a Finales de 2010 –Observé esa alegría caerse al piso y apagarse totalmente.

-¿Qué? ¿2010? –No me creyó, no estaba conforme, Bill giró mas la pantalla, para observar los datos detenidamente y confirmarlo él mismo– Fue hace mucho tiempo.

-No ha habido movimiento en los aeropuertos nacionales bajo ese nombre de nuevo, es extraño porque con una visa de turista no tienes el permiso para estar tanto tiempo dentro del país así nada más –Bebí un corto sorbo de mi café, tanteando el terreno– ¿Me vas a contar de que trata todo esto, Bill? Ni siquiera sabía que tuvieras un hermano gemelo.

Él me ignoró por completo, y por la mirada de Derek me di cuenta que no tenia que preguntar al respecto.

-¿Estás seguro que esto es todo Alex? –Los ojos de mi compañero se clavaron en mí, estaba angustiado, sus gestos nunca mentían.

-Es lo que tengo hasta ahora, viejo, tampoco soy el jodido presidente para obtener la información cuando quiero, es peligroso. Si alguien de mi trabajo se entera, todo se va a la mierda ¿oíste? –Y era la verdad, era mi pellejo el que estaba en juego.

-Lo sé, y muchas gracias... –Se derrumbo en la silla, desganado, y suspiró.

-Bueno, ya sabes que vino aquí, pero fue hace mucho tiempo… Listo, olvídate del asunto –Derek se veía bastante conforme con el resultado de mi investigación, parecía feliz de que la pista hubiera acabado allí.

-No lo olvidaré, Derek, no. Y no intentes que cambie de opinión –Bill parecía bastante molesto, ofuscado, no me quedaba más que callar, pero tenía que decirle aun algunas cosas.

-La verdad es… –Me senté de nuevo, aclarando la garganta– si no ha habido movimiento alguno bajo ese nombre es por una de dos razones –Bill volteo a verme atento, ansioso, muy ansioso, su mirada era de desespero– Una, está dentro del país aun, bajo algún otro nombre, trabajando ilegalmente. Y la segunda… -Hice una pausa, Bill tragó en seco, como si temiera lo inevitable– Que está muerto. –La cara de mi artificialmente rubio amigo se desfiguro, fue como si le hubiera clavado un puñal justo en el corazón.

Derek permaneció tranquilo, pensé que el ya lo había imaginado, y parecía feliz con la idea, muy feliz.

Bill se levanto y recorrió tranquilamente mi oficina rumbo a la ventana, observo la ya noche, suspiró, negando lentamente– No, no está muerto –De pronto sonó sereno, con el tono más seguro que jamás le había escuchado.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? –Enarqué una ceja, mirándole de reojo, analizando sus facciones, sus ojos seguían fijos al horizonte, como si las luces de la ciudad lo calmaran.

Volteó a verme por encima del hombro y con tranquilidad, pacíficamente murmuró.

-Porque puedo sentirlo.


	3. Run

**Capitulo 3:** Run.

 _ **By Nick.**_

Una patrulla a alta velocidad me perseguía justo por la 99, atravesando el desierto al tope del velocímetro.

Los veía por el retrovisor, tontos…

Mi Triumph estaba perfecta, le había hecho cambios recientemente e iba sencillamente perfecta, sería fácil deshacerme de estos idiotas.

Iba perdido en mi mar de pensamientos y en las sirena de la ruidosa patrulla, que no me di cuenta que había otras dos obstruyéndome el paso justo en frente, a tan sólo unos metros de mi trayectoria, frené en seco, tenía que pensar en algo rápido antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Observé a mis costados en el poco tiempo que me quedaba y encontré un camino de tierra semi oculto que se conectaba a la carretera. Me encontraba acorralado, tenía que llegar a la ciudad a como fuera. Tomé aquella ruta de escape improvisada de inmediato, acelerando de nuevo, el camino estaba en mal estado pero creo que me sería más fácil andar por ella que a los imbéciles de azul.

-¡Se escapa! –Fue lo último que escuche de ellos antes de que empezaran a perseguirme de nuevo. Idiotas, sus autos perdieron velocidad tratando de esquivar los obstáculos de la carretera llena de tierra y arena, y yo… yo simplemente corrí.

Después de un par de kilómetros de ventaja y de camino, divisé un pequeño pueblo, me dirigí hasta él a toda velocidad, y salí por una lateral sin problema alguno. Me sorprendía cómo había podido manejar el terreno pedregoso y lleno de arena cada vez con mayor facilidad.

Era un típico pueblo americano, solitario, polvoso, caliente… El típico pueblo abandonado por Dios. Por fortuna, ahora que necesitaba una gasolinera, sin problemas la encontré. Mientras cargaba el tanque, saqué mi teléfono y abrí el GPS.

-A ver a ver... Porquería… oh, genial –Estaba cerca, a una hora si me apuraba, pero no podía tomar la 99 así que tenia que tomar las antiguas carreteras para poder llegar.– Excelente.

Guardé mi teléfono en mi bolsillo delantero del pantalón, me puse el casco de nuevo, quité el dispensador del tanque que ya marcaba full y continué antes de la policía llegara.

Mis cálculos – _como siempre-_ no fallaron, y llegue a la ciudad en un rato.

Era bastante grande, era fácil esconderse, me quité el casco y me relaje tomando un largo respiro del contaminado aire de la ciudad mientras esperaba la luz verde del semáforo. Había sido un día duro y mi cuerpo estaba resintiéndolo. Me puse la protección de nuevo y continué hasta el centro, ya iba a anochecer y el tráfico era horrible así que empecé a utilizar mis atajos.

Callejones, calles, callejones, avenidas… así me movía cuando debía ser precavido y hoy era necesario, no quería acabar la noche en una celda y siendo investigado de todos mis pecados. Llegue a mi destino final justo cuando el último rayo de sol se oculto en el horizonte.

Apagué el motor y bajé en ese sucio callejón, dejé el casco y gire a todos lados esperando ver algún entrometido. Por fortuna, no había nada.

Me acerqué a una puerta de acero de 1.5 metros de ancho, y la subí abriéndola en silencio y con un cuidado casi quirúrgico. Sin perder tiempo metí la motocicleta en espectral silencio y cerré con la misma delicadeza.

Suspiré, era un cuartucho pequeño, con una cama, un baño y una cocina que yo mismo había improvisado con el tiempo; me saqué la chaqueta, aquel trozo de tela desgastado que tanto amaba y me senté en la cama un rato, descansando. Pasados apenas unos minutos tomé el móvil de mi bolsillo y decidí llamar a mi colega.

-Las tengo, si estoy a salvo, en casa, iré en un rato, prepara la bodega y llámale al cliente… vale, ahí te veo. –Colgué, no era de muchas palabras y mucho menos de escucharlas.

Me puse en pie con pereza y me dirigí a la motocicleta, observando el paquete que traía amarrado en la parte de atrás, todo estaba intacto.

Estiré el cuerpo, me puse una sudadera encima y volví a salir, ésta vez cargando una mochila – _donde traía mi "encargo"-_ y sin la motocicleta, no iba arriesgarme a ser localizado, tendría que mantener un bajo perfil unos días.

Empecé mi camino, debo admitir que era una ciudad bella incluso en lo más oscuro de la noche, las luces lo pintaban todo de diferentes y hermosos colores que, debía ser honesto, me alegraban un poco. Tiendas con lo último en moda, joyería y restaurantes carísimos.

No me gustaba ninguno de esos lugares pero, sin duda, reconocía algunas marcas…

Bajé por toda la avenida, y me metí a los callejones hispanos, no sabía casi nada de español pero la gente de por ahí ya me conocía, eran buenos cocinando y la mayoría hablaba inglés, así que nos entendíamos bastante bien.

Doblé en una esquina y me detuve ahí, toqué la única puerta que estaba en esa acera ya que era un solo edificio. Escuche los ruidos de los pasamanos de quien se iba acercando y los seguros al abrirse la puerta, entré.

-Jefe… -Un flacucho mucho más joven que yo, tendría unos veinte años, me recibió. Crucé la puerta con calma, sólo había unos cuantos así que me lo tomé a la ligera y fui por una cerveza fría.

-¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? –No me molesté ni en voltear a ver a mi interlocutor, bebí un largo trago.

El muchacho asintió efusivamente, justo cuando se abrió la puerta del salón de reunión, ahí estaba ella: La chica que arrancaba suspiros – _y pelotas-_ desde que llegó.

-Jefazo, no podía dejar que el novato hiciera el trabajo solo –Sonrió con malicia- Tráelas.

Me adentré en el lugar y deje la mochila en la enorme mesa de roble barnizado fina y pulcramente, en el centro de aquel pequeño templo donde las decisiones importantes se tomaban.

-¿Tuviste problemas en el camino? –Preguntó la chica con una curiosidad estremecedora, mientras abría la mochila.

-Nada importante, unos imbéciles policías solamente, pero todo bien –Las saqué, una por una con cuidado; tres armas automáticas de bajo calibre con sus respectivos cartuchos– Es lo que encontré, es algo… simple.

-Jodidos americanos, siempre dándole valor a pequeñeces como esta –Rió con graciosa ironía.

-Te estás quejando de los americanos de nuevo… admítelo, desde que llegaste hace 2 años estás encantada con ellos –Sonreí malicioso, mirándola con una ceja enarcada y de reojo.

La verdad era que esa chica y yo teníamos tanto pasado juntos que en cuanto la muy astuta me encontró no la pude dejar ir de nuevo, además de que ella no quería. Se volvió mi brazo derecho… de nuevo.

-América me gusta, debo admitirlo, pero para estas cosas son muy idiotas –Se sentó frente a mi– Les falta, no sé, inteligencia.

-Dinero es dinero, esa es la regla, para qué las usen no es problema nuestro –Sentándome en la silla "presidencial", aquel gran asiento en la punta de mi bonita y preciada mesa.

-Sí, jefe. Rat, ¿crees que puedes guardar esto en la bodega sin joderla? –Sonrió enorme y maliciosamente– Al paso que vas jamás podrás ser uno de nosotros, ¡todo lo jodes!

El muchacho tembloroso tomó las armas y asintió, me caía bastante bien el novato, debía decir, tenía cierta inocencia que resultaba refrescantemente graciosa.

-Anda, ve –Le dije tranquilo y el muchacho enseguida salió- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan mala? Hasta te pareces a mí –Empecé a reír.

-Aprendí del mejor, además, el niño necesita que lo endurezcan, y no me refiero a lo que tiene en los pantalones -Soltó la risotada descara y burlona– Es divertido.

-¿Algo paso mientras me fui? –Tomé mi vaso nuevamente, jugándolo entre mis dedos mientras la observaba a detalle examinando cada uno de sus gestos, mientras bebía un largo trago de mi bebida.

-Nada importante, hicimos la entrega local y me encargué de la que va directo a Alemania; todo tranquilo hasta ahora –Un día de trabajo cualquiera más, así de simple, se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y por allá? –La miré fijamente a los ojos, los suyos se conectaron con los míos en cuestión de segundos- ¿alguna novedad?

Negó con la cabeza, seriamente

–Black tiene todo controlado.

-Excelente –Ah jodidos recuerdos, sacudí la cabeza brevemente, con solo pensar en Alemania mi presión aumentaba, había tantas cosas allá… tantas, y yo había dejado todo de lado.

-¿Extrañas allá? –Me preguntó, tan inoportuna como siempre, no era ninguna tonta, vio mi rostro ensombrecerse, de seguro.

-¿Tu? -Devolviendo la pregunta, contraatacar era la mejor defensiva.

-Yo no tengo nada allá más que dolor, nada que pueda extrañar realmente, pero tú... –Mi gesto se endureció, negué con la cabeza una sola y brusca vez.

-Nada, Richelle. Nada. –Tragué saliva, sabía que ella y yo estábamos pensando exactamente en lo mismo- El pasado está muerto.

 _ **By Bill.**_

Han pasado un par de días desde que Derek, Alex y yo nos encontramos en su oficina. Derek no se ha apartado de mí ni un segundo, no ha tratado de insistir en que regresemos a Alemania pero sé que ha estado a punto.

-¿Comerás algo? –Me preguntó desde la sala, atragantándose con una pizza de una forma asquerosa, pero varonilmente asquerosa.

-No tengo hambre –Caminaba por la habitación, nervioso, de un lado a otro.

-¿No tienes hambre? –Él empezó a reír, sus risas no me hicieron ninguna gracia, lo prefería mejor con la boca llena de grasoso queso– Esto es histórico.

-No me jodas ahorita, ¿quieres? –Murmuré en un gruñido, casi, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Es la primera vez en años que no tienes hambre, Bill… -Se estaba riendo, el muy cabrón, joder, se estaba burlando.

-¡Estoy esperando la llamada! ¿Ok? Así que relájate y no me estés jodiendo las pelotas Sparky, o te las verás conmigo luego –Lo amenacé, en un tono que probablemente no sonó a la princesa diva del rock y la ropa extravagante que él conocía.

El enarcó una ceja de inmediato– Que… sexy… -Se levantó dejando la pizza por un momento y se acercó a mí, sus brazos ya amenazaban con sujetarme pero no estaba para esos juegos– Me gusta cuando me amenazas…

-Aléjate, perdedor, no estoy de humor para…nada –Advertí sonriente, nadie me tomaría en serio con una sonrisa como la que tenía en ese momento, debía admitir que siempre que se ponía así algo en mi interior se retorcía como loco.

-Vamos, sé cómo relajarte Kaulitz, me gusta cuando te pones así de… -Dejó salir de sus labios un gruñido muy felino, y me guiñó el ojo. Tome una de las almohadas como arma, dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Te lo advierto… -Sin decir agua va, se me fue encima y empecé a golpearlo sucesivamente por todo el cuerpo, recorriendo el cuarto entre que se alejaba y yo iba tras de él. Tal cual niños.

Él no tardó en defenderse con su propia arma, e inicio la guerra.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Me atacan! –Casi grité en medio de la risa loca que se me había desatado, esa risa ruidosa y peculiar que encontraba a veces bastante irritante, incluso para ser mi propia risa.

No me di cuenta que retrocedía y tropecé con una mesa de café, cayendo de inmediato al suelo. Sparky no tardo en aprisionarme quedándose sobre mí, el muy aprovechado.

–¡No te salvaras de ésta!

-¡ARGHHHHH! -Forcejeando entre risas, me tomó de las muñecas y me inmovilizó hábilmente las manos.

-Ahora pagarás… -Sonrió con maldad pura en su gesto y sin dudarlo se inclinó a besarme el cuello.

-Derek… -Estaba erizándome, completito, nada bueno venía de algo así –De-detente…

Pero no lo hizo, apretó mas sus manos alrededor de mis muñecas, aquellas mismas cuyas cicatrices eran casi imperceptibles ahora, me había sometido a varios tratamientos y logré reducirlas mas no desaparecerlas. Era incluso más difícil que quitar un tatuaje, y más doloroso.

-No más desplantes, Kaulitz…. –Se fue acercando hacia mi rostro, sentía su respiración contra la mía cuando sin titubeos me mordió el labio suavemente– Me estas volviendo loco.

-Ya te dije que tienes la libertad de hacer lo que quieras con quien quieras, no te vuelvas loco. –No quería ceder, no podía ceder.

-Entonces, cállate ya –Me besó de manera impulsiva, brusco, incluso agresivo, pero luego de unos cuantos segundos lo suavizó poco a poco.

Lo respondí de inmediato, creo que estaba ya un poco necesitado de ese tipo de atención porque, con el jugueteo de sus manos apresando firme y posesivamente mis muñecas, y su boca succionando mi labio inferior dentro, mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar de inmediato.

Solté un gemido de satisfacción… si, mucha.

Me derretí en cuanto me paso las manos bajo la playera acariciándome, rozando sus dedos estratégicamente y con toda la saña del mundo. El pecho, el abdomen… oh maldición, el pantalón, sin duda algo empezó a crecer debajo.

Estaba perdido ante su tacto, sumiso ante su control que cuando de pronto mi celular empezó a sonar, me costó reaccionar a la primera, pero cuando por fin identifiqué aquel irritante ruido lo aparté de un empujón, dejándolo tirado en el suelo con un muy probable problema urgente de atención, y fui por él cruzando el cuarto en dos largas zancadas.

-¿Por qué, señor? ¿Por qué? –Escuche a Derek decir tumbado en el suelo viendo al techo, bajoneado y frustrado. Era cómico, incluso su frustración me causó mucho placer.

-Cállate… ¡Alex! -Contesté entusiasmado– Si, aquí estoy. ¿Qué? ¿La computadora? Claro… si, lo checaré, muchas gracias –Colgué de nuevo. Busqué entre mi desorden de cómo mil cosas, mi laptop y me senté de piernas cruzadas en la cama con ella encima del espacio entre las mismas

Abrí el navegador, entré a mi correo y ahí estaba, lo ultimo en la investigación confidencial a la cual había llamado "búsqueda implacable de Tom". El nombre era infantil, pero de verdad que sería implacable.

Di clic para descargar el contenido y ahí estaba un archivo, que abrí de inmediato. No entendí en un principio, era una tabla donde se mostraba la información financiera y crediticia de Jörg, mi padre.

-¿Y esto qué? –Murmuré con frustración, bastante confundido, Derek me alcanzo y se recostó a mi lado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No es lo que esperabas? –Habó con un tono de satisfacción tan evidente que me cabreo de inmediato.

No entendía de qué se trataba, había una nota de Alex agregada al pie de página _. "Verifica la ultima transacción, es todo lo que he podido conseguir, Bill, y recuerda… ¡no hables de esto con nadie!"_

Me dirigí al final de la tabulación, ahí estaba, un pago de un boleto de Alemania a Nueva York y de ahí a Los Ángeles, en California, en Octubre de 2010. No había otro registro de una nueva compra de algún otro boleto de regreso ni a Nueva York, ni Alemania.

-¿Nueva York?- preguntó Derek leyendo la información, seguro intentando buscarle sentido igual que yo.- ¿Tu padre estuvo aquí?

Estaba procesando la información, así que tardé en responder, frunciendo el ceño muy marcado, releyendo la tabla una y otra vez.

-No… -Comencé, susurrando las palabras siguientes- él hizo la compra, no hay registro de que haya salido de Alemania ¿ves? Y estoy bastante seguro que él está en Stuttgart…

-¿eso quiere decir que…?- confundido

-Que la persona que utilizó ese boleto no fue mi padre. Fue Tom, el último destino de Tom fue Los Ángeles. -Sonreí enormemente, como un idiota. Al fin.

 _ **By Derek.**_

-A ver, Bill, ¿tienes idea de lo grande que es Los Ángeles? –Estaba tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero sería más fácil enseñarle a bailar tango a un gato– Además, pudo pasarle mil cosas, tal vez ni esté ahí…

-Silencio Sparky, me protejo contra tu mala vibra ¿ok? –Hizo un gesto de protección tan, pero tan… gay– Digas lo que digas, hagas lo que hagas…iré, y ya lo sabes

¿Por qué era tan aferrado? Creo que esa era una de las razones que me encantaban de él, que era decidido, al grado de la obsesión quizá, pero siempre obtenía lo que quería, sin más. Pero había ocasiones como ésta en las que simplemente quería encerrarlo en un cuarto y golpearlo hasta que entrara en razón.

-Pudo mudarse, o morir, qué se yo –Ya estaba cansado de suplicarle, aunque creo que el mencionarle la posible muerte sólo lo hizo decidirse más aun.

-No está muerto… -Su expresión cambió de caprichosa a bastante seria y me miró fijamente a los ojos, interrumpiendo su acomodo de la maleta que mientras hablábamos había iniciado– Te prohíbo que lo digas de nuevo.

-¿Ahora me prohíbes? Por favor… -Lo miré arrogante desde el sillón, por mí mejor si Tom estaba muerto.- ¿Te digo qué va a pasar si por alguna razón encontramos al imbécil ese con vida?

-¿Qué? –No me prestaba mucha atención, me hablaba con desinterés volviendo a acomodar su ropa, entró al baño sacando sus cosas.

-Lo voy a matar yo mismo. –Amenacé, liberando a mi interno psicópata, estaba muy seguro de que sí lo haría.

-Claro, Terminator… empaca y deja de decir tonterías o perderemos el vuelo. –Tuve que obedecer, agarré lo poco que tenía, lo poco que alcancé a empacar cuando decidí a venir por mi caprichoso personal y lo metí sin ganas a la maleta.

Fuimos a recepción a hacer Check-out y tomamos un taxi que nos llevo directo al Aeropuerto, no hablamos mucho, en realidad todo el camino fue en silencio, Bill iba sumergido en sus pensamientos así que me puse a analizarlo.

Cuanto había cambiado, era definitivamente otro. Tanto físico como en actitud, el cambio era drástico. Recuerdo que después de su regreso la depresión volvió a consumirlo, pero ni su familia, ni sus amigos, ni yo lo dejamos abajo.

Aun tenia esas marcas en las manos, las llevaría por siempre, como recordatorio de lo que fue, de lo que sufrió.

Las superficiales se habían borrado, tanto de brazos como de piernas – _a excepción de la mordida en la rodilla, tenia 4 marcas de los colmillos de aquel maldito perro que lastimó a mi Bill…_ \- Pero las de las muñecas eran las peores, habían cambiado, habían desaparecido en gran parte junto con todo el sufrimiento de esa época… pero siempre quedaba algo de ellas.

Siempre, siempre quedarían huellas, residuos asquerosos de aquel pasado del que mi adorado tormento parecía no querer deshacerse por completo.

Igual como estamos ahora, buscando al responsable de Bill estuviera apunto de morir tantas veces.

Recuerdo haber jurado que lo mataría, que no lo permitiría de nuevo y aquí estoy, buscándolo junto con él y aun no entiendo bien el porqué.

Tal vez era mi tonta necesidad de estar con Bill pase lo que pase, sin importarme si su cariño y amor fuera para otra persona. Pero de algo estaba seguro, sería yo quien pusiera fin a todo esto, lo haría ver la verdad sin importar hasta dónde lleguemos, esto se acabaría pronto.

Llegamos al aeropuerto J.F Kennedy y fuimos a hacer lo reglamentario. Luego a esperar abordar, aun faltaban unas horas así que fuimos a un café a descansar un rato, seria un vuelo largo.

-Supongamos que él está vivo… -Me decidí y rompí con ese silencio sepulcral.- ¿Qué harás?

Noté como tragaba saliva y como su cuello se tensionaba, su vena en la sien palpitó visiblemente.

-No lo sé, tengo que saber tantas cosas… -Miraba al vaso de café como queriendo encontrar allí la respuesta a mi pregunta.

-¿Sabes que no dejaré que te haga daño de nuevo, no? Maldita sea, Bill, mírame –A regañadientes, pero eso hizo y esos ojos café claro suyos me mataban- ¿Lo sabes, no? –Él asintió.

-Necesito llegar al fin Derek, lamento no poder ser lo que tú esperabas que fuera, pero solo así podré ser lo que yo quiero –Su voz apenas era un susurro audible, uno muy dulce, casi torturado.

-¿Y qué es eso? –Enarqué una ceja, mirándolo de nuevo, después de un sorbo de café.

-Libre –El tono lastimero de su voz me dolió, y él sólo veía el gran tatuaje de su brazo izquierdo.

Suspiré, lo amaba. Solo podía estar ahí con el por esa razón, porque lo amo.

Después de un rato anunciaron nuestro vuelo…

" _Pasajeros del vuelo 7856 con destino a Los Ángeles, California, favor de abordar por la puerta 6…"_

 _-_ Vamos –Me levanté, ayudándolo con su maleta, caminamos en silencio hasta la puerta marcada y después de una revisión a los boletos por parte de la mujer con cara de pocos amigos de la aerolínea, subimos al avión.

Después de acomodarnos y abrocharnos los cinturones, en cuestión de minutos la gran ciudad de Nueva York fue quedando a nuestros pies.

Bill veía por la ventana, tal cual niño por primera vez en un avión, siempre era así y eso me mataba, veía con asombro la ciudad hacerse pequeña debajo de nosotros, sonreía un poco al darse cuenta que estábamos en las nubes, como si no se diera cuenta que yo vivía en las nubes estando con él.

-Gracias, Derek –Murmuró y yo sólo volteé a verlo, tenía toda mi atención, siempre– Y, gracias por aceptar venir conmigo.

Sonreí, sin decirle nada, las palabras no me salían de los labios.

 _Si supieras que eso no era lo único de lo que era capaz de hacer por ti Bill. Si tan sólo te dieras cuenta…_

Pero la cruel verdad era que, entre más cerca nos encontrábamos de Los Ángeles, mas lejos me encontraba del amor de Bill.


	4. Capitán

_**Un pequeño paréntesis para agredecerles sus lecturas (que ya son muchas) y un agradecimiento a mi "editora en jefe" que hace que tomen sentido las palabras, aunque renigue y llore mucho. Mil gracias a todos!-Ghost**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 4:** Capitán.

 _ **By Nick.**_

Los días habían pasado desde la ultima entrega de armas a los suburbios de Los Ángeles, no habían disturbios, era un lapso de paz muy poco usual pero bueno, no me molestaba, todo marchaba aparentemente bien.

-Segundo al mando, ¿o debo decir segunda? Contigo ya no sé. –Mi broma salió acompañada de una ruidosa carcajada, Richelle me mandó la más asesina, y muy probablemente coqueta, de sus miradas y se giró ignorándome, viendo al lado opuesto– Estoy hablándote.

Exigí una respuesta con mayor autoridad, aunque claro, estaba bromeando; me sentía tan relajado en ese preciso instante, tirado en el sofá más amplio de aquella malgastada habitación a mis anchas, ella me miraba desde el otro extremo, con sus piernas encogidas y los brazos alrededor de las rodillas, abrazándoselas al pecho.

-Vete a la mierda –Escupió, resistiendo la risa que acabó soltando estruendosamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Me tengo que poner persuasivo? –Me incliné hacia ella, dejando la cerveza casi vacía en el suelo, relamiendo mi labio al esbozar una sonrisa malvada. Ella se encogió un poco más y me empujó con la punta del zapato desde el pecho con tal facilidad que volví a derrumbarme sobre el sofá.

-Ni lo intentes, presidente, no me importaría castrarte aquí mismo. –Gruñó, su voz era casi tan autoritaria como la mía, me sorprendió la facilidad con la que podía controlar la situación, con sólo abrir la boca.

-¿Llamó Black? –Retomé la seriedad en mi tono de voz, mirándola de reojo manteniendo mi relajada posición.

-Sí, hace un rato, dice que aun están buscando a los causantes de las revueltas por Stuttgart, y que han detectado cierto revuelo en Hamburgo. –Era buena controlando, pero no era buena mintiendo, la noté algo preocupada.

-Hmmm… -Hice una mueca, Hamburgo… mi Hamburgo– Dile que hable con Andreas. –Ah sí, Andy, la rubia, el maricón más maricón de la faz de la tierra. Aquel desgraciado encantador que se había quedado atrás- Que se deje de escribir y que se ponga a buscar. Quiero saberlo todo.

Luego de dar mi orden, estiré las piernas y eché la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos al tomar un respiro profundo exhalando por la nariz con eterna lentitud.

-Claro, jefe, ¿algo más? –Noté la ansiedad en su voz, incluso podría decir que hasta sonrió.

-Sí, ve al estudio, hay problemas con unas chicas, verifica que todo esté bien. –Asentí una sola vez, sin abrir los ojos, el sueño iba a ganarme en cualquier momento, una de esas siestas momentáneas que me daba el lujo de tomar- Y regresa temprano, hoy tenemos salida nocturna.

Mi querida Richelle hizo una mueca, abrí los ojos y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, yo sonreí. Era hora de ganarse una buena plata en el asfalto.

 _ **By Bill.**_

¡Jodido calor! ¿Es que LA siempre era así de caluroso? ¡Era insoportable!

Me volteé impacientemente, sólo para ver que Derek se había retrasado bastante, venía a paso forzado, con la cara roja del cansancio y sudando a mares, el pobre de mi Sparky parecía que se iba a deshidratar.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No que eras el amo y seño de la condición física? Estás peor que yo. –Me doblé de risa quedándome viéndolo, mientras él me alcanzaba con una botella de agua en la mano, vaciándola de un último y largo trago.

-Es el calor. Soy alemán, un lobo del invierno, para mí esto es el infierno –Jadeó, inclinándose recargando sus manos sobre las rodillas y tomó aire pesadamente.

Era… adorable, y demasiado gracioso, su cara de agotamiento era tan cómica y como el sudor le corría por el rostro cayendo por su cuello hasta el pecho... Diablos, mi Sparky era tan sensual, jodidamente sensual.

-No hemos buscado ni en una cuarta parte de la ciudad, así que vete acostumbrando. Toma aire y sigamos –Me reí, negando con la cabeza al llevar mis manos a la cintura.

-5 minutos, por favor… -Suplicó, sentándose en una banca del parque al que habíamos llegado- ¿Dónde dijiste que estábamos?

-West Hollywood –Mi sonrisa se iluminó con bastante entusiasmo, llevándose el gesto de agotamiento que el calor había pintado en mi rostro; con suerte me encontraba a Johnny Depp o a Leonardo Di Caprio, uno nunca sabe.

-Y no hemos encontrado a nadie –Refunfuñó, cruzándose de brazos, estábamos pensando lo mismo y aquello me había sorprendido bastante.

-Te rindes muy fácil, Sparky. –Murmuré distraídamente mientras le contestaba un mensaje a Gustav que me preguntaba donde estaba, con quien, y cuando planeaba regresar.

Obviamente, omití ciertos detalles.

-Creo que ni siquiera he visto a alguien con rastas, mucho menos a un alemán que se cree rapero con piercing en el labio. –Hizo una pausa, seguramente para esperar mi reacción.- A decir verdad, la mayoría son negros –Bufó, jadeando cansado.

La verdad era que no teníamos ni puta idea de qué hacer, solo buscábamos a personas que fueran mas o menos parecidas al Tom que dejé de ver, a ese rastafari con pinta de rapero que… Pero no había siquiera imaginado, no hasta entonces, que a éstas alturas del partido ya habría cambiado bastante. Yo cambié, demasiado, y probablemente Tom también.

Continuamos el recorrido por Hollywood, tampoco era tan tormentoso como Derek quería hacerlo ver. En realidad, parecían unas vacaciones improvisadas y a la carrera. Nos deteníamos, veíamos el paseo de la fama, el teatro chino, todas esas atracciones que sólo había visto en la televisión alguna vez. Era precioso, fama, lujo y excentricidades por todos lados… era un nuevo mundo, mi mundo.

Parábamos por ciertos lugares donde vendían ropa y accesorios de hip hop, toda esa parafernalia; preguntábamos, enseñábamos la fotografía, aquella única fotografía que conservaba de él, pero nadie parecía reconocerlo.

Derek preguntaba a algunas personas de la calle, lo cual no parecía nada sencillo; era guapo, alto, encantador, pero o lo ignoraban o simplemente respondían con evasivas que no lo conocían.

Este viajecito, aparte de cansado, parecía frustrante.

-Paremos –Sin exagerar, sonaba al borde de la muerte.- Tenemos días aquí Bill, nadie lo conoce, son millones de personas y eso no nos garantiza que tu… hermano esté aquí. –Volteé a verlo y desgraciadamente tenía razón, estábamos buscando una fina aguja en un abundante pajar.

Estábamos agotados, necesitamos un descanso urgente.

\- ¡Mira! ¡Un bar de motociclistas! Apuesto a que podemos descansar y de paso preguntar tal vez si lo conocen ahí. –No estábamos muy lejos del lugar, podía ver las motos todas estacionadas en fila fuera del local con un aspecto tan rústico que parecía tomado de una película. Emocionado de pronto me vi dirigiéndome al lugar.

-¡Hey! –Sparky me jaló del brazo, deteniéndome.- Alto ahí, valiente. ¿Qué no has visto las películas? Estos lugares son peligrosos, Bill, no creo que debas entrar ahí.

-Por favor… quieres parar a descansar, ¿no? Qué mejor que tomarnos una cerveza entre verdaderos monstruos de rudeza. ¡Mira que motos! –Como si yo no supiera ya sobre monstruos de la rudeza… sin darle tiempo para responderme, lo tomé de la mano cruzando la calle.

-Está bien, pero suéltame, este país es la segunda cuna de Hitler –Ouh, en eso tenía razón, mejor hacernos pasar por seres humanos, rudos y muy, muy heterosexuales, a no ser que quisiéramos que nos mataran ahí mismo.

Entramos al lugar y era tal y como lo imaginaba, totalmente americano. La barra estaba al lado izquierdo, todo era de madera de la más rústica y vieja que seguramente pudieron encontrar, mesas de billar, al menos unas cuatro esparcidas en el resto del espacio, junto a mesas y periqueras para beber y charlar. El lugar estaba repleto y, afortunadamente, nadie nos prestó mucha atención al entrar.

-Vamos a pedir algo –Tenía el mejor rostro de confianza, nos acercamos a la barra y una hermosa chica americana se acercó a nosotros, me fue imposible no quedarme mirándola por unos segundos.

-¿Qué les ofrezco? –No ofreció una sonrisa como las meseras que conocía, estaba seria, en su papel de ruda; llevaba tatuajes, una blusa corta y los jeans bastante rotos.

-Dos cervezas, por favor –Busqué a Derek con la mirada y lo localicé en una mesa particular, se veía realmente agotado así que lo consentiría, pararíamos por hoy, se lo había ganado.

La chica me entregó las cervezas y fui a donde estaba él. En el camino un tipejo de no más de veinte años se cruzo en mi camino y casi hice que derramara las cervezas al suelo, palidecí por un instante, no quería causar una revuelta, ¡y sin siquiera haber abierto la boca!

El tipo volteo a verme, se rió malicioso, dejó pasar una eternidad en segundos antes de volver a darme la espalda. Fue entonces que vi su ropa.

Llevaba unos pantalones flojos, tenis desgastados y una chaqueta, donde claramente leí "novato" en el pectoral derecho, no tenía ningún parche en la espalda. Luego justo al lado de el estaba otro fulano, mucho mas corpulento y con una barba larguísima, llevaba una bandana en la cabeza y chaqueta de cuero, solo que a diferencia del joven este tipo si tenia un parche en la espalda.

Un par de manos esqueléticas sujetándose la una a la otra, mientras las rodeaban unas cadenas que simulaban ser de acero. ¡Era impresionante! ¡Justo como en las películas!

Volví a la mesa con Derek con la boca abierta después de ver semejante espectáculo.

-¿Y esa cara? –Derek me observó, enarcando una ceja y arrebatándome una cerveza de las manos.

-Sólo mira este lugar… son motociclistas de verdad –No podía ocultarlo, simplemente estaba fascinado.

-No me digas que ahora te gustan las motos. –Se empezó a reír, discreta pero animadamente. – Vaya, dudo que siquiera puedas montar tu bicicleta.

-No te rías, esto es serio. Stuttgart fue, más o menos así, solo que esto es más impresionante –Admití, sintiendo el nudo en la garganta venir acompañado de una ola de recuerdos.

-Espero que no te involucres esta vez Kaulitz, porque dudo poder contra tipos así, sólo míralos. –Ignoró mi expresión de repentina nostalgia y bebió de nuevo, de verdad se estaba esforzando.

Analicé a cada persona dentro del bar, había muchos motociclistas y alguno que otro, un civil cualquiera.

Entonces me concentré en la esquina mas apartada del lugar, algo en el misterio de cómo se juntaban captó de lleno mi atención. Había aproximadamente seis tipos de pie riendo y notaba las piernas de un séptimo, al cual no podía ver por completo.

Estaba buscando la manera de verle la cara, cuando un tipo de más o menos de nuestra edad entró por la puerta seguido de varios hombres, en ese mismo momento todos callaron y tragué en seco, mirando hacia cualquier otro lado, aquello olía a pelea. Derek volteó a verme e interpreté muy claro su mirada, si la situación se ponía fea tendríamos que salir lo mas rápido posible de ahí.

El tipo que acababa de entrar no traía nada en su chaqueta, por lo que asumí que no pertenecía a ninguna banda, mandó a uno de sus hombres a reunirse con otro del bando de las manos esqueléticas, le dijo algo rápido, un silencioso intercambio de palabras y los tipos sin nombre salieron.

El otro tipo sonrió viendo a la multitud como si se tratara de un presentador de circo, dio un paso al frente antes de saltar sobre una silla, llamando la atención de aquellos cobardes, como Derek y yo, que nos hacíamos de la vista gorda.

-Es día de carrera, señores. ¡Hagan sus apuestas! –Saltó de la silla y la multitud lo aclamó, empezaron gritar y a chocar los enormes tarros de cerveza. Al parecer una carrera era una celebración ahí dentro.

-¿Con que carreras, eh? –Me volteé a ver a Derek, sonriendo como un niño travieso.

-Ni lo sueñes… -Negó enseguida.

En eso los hombres de las manos esqueléticas se apartaron y de ellos se levantó, aquel séptimo que no había logrado ver bien, llevaba un gorro negro que le tapaba hasta las cejas y un un pañuelo negro amarrado en la cara, cubriéndole la mitad del rostro. Era bastante alto, caminaba con una determinación que lograba sentirse; salió de ahí así que no pude verlo mejor.

-Vamos, Derek –Me levanté del banco sin pensarlo dos veces, repentinamente determinado.- ¡Que vengas dije!

El rubio abrió los ojos enormes, bastante sorprendido, se levantó de mala gana y me siguió fuera del lugar, claro, no sin antes haberle dejado una buena propina a la mesera junto al pago por nuestras cervezas.

-Si te patean el trasero, no te salvaré –Advirtió detrás de mí, me enterneció la mentira tras su voz, sabía bien que lo haría.

-Solo vamos a mirar, relájate. –Ubiqué un buen lugar entre la multitud, no todos vestían como motociclistas, o sacados de un club de rap, ni siquiera todas las mujeres usaban jeans ajustados o muy cortos, quizá ese pensamiento sí había sido muy hollywoodense…

Preferí prestar atención al entorno. La calle sin flujo vial, cientos de personas, miles de ellas, y la noche de Los Ángeles… sí, parecía una escena sacada de una película.

Entonces logré captarlo, el tipo con el pañuelo amarrado subía a su motocicleta entre halagos y vitoreos de sus compañeros. El hombre tomó su chaqueta, leí claramente la palabra "Presidente" en uno de los parches y de nuevo aquel símbolo esquelético. Sin duda era el jefe.

El contrincante se puso en línea, a la par con él mientras que el tipo del pañuelo se ponía un casco, estaba muy ornamentado, ostentoso, era dorado y brillante por donde lo vieras. Un poco fuera de tono con el resto de su outfit, pero debía admitir que se veía bastante bien.

Ambos se adelantaron a la línea de salida mientras una chica se situaba entre ellos, era voluptuosa, muy sexy.

Los gritos empezaron, era una guerra sin duda, una riña que se resolvería en el asfalto. Estaba fascinado con lo que sucedía frente a mis ojos cuando el grito de una mujer me sacó de mis pensamientos, sabía que había oído esa voz antes.

-¡Tú puedes, Capitán! –Esperen… ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¡¿Capitán?!

 _ **By Richelle.**_

Tuve un día largo ocupándome de unos asuntos de la banda, ese negocio del porno iba avanzando favorablemente, aunque las mujeres fueran un poco problemáticas. No comprendía qué ganaban con ponerse en semejante plan de divas.

El jefe me mandó a poner orden y creí que terminaría rápido, pero qué equivocada estaba.

El estudio estaba retirado, a las afueras de la ciudad para ser exactos, así evitábamos problemas legales y que algún auditor cayera de sorpresa. Era un estudio completo, con cámaras, foros, toda esa mierda, y mujeres haciendo su "labor". Nos iba bien, muy bien.

En la parte de atrás había un garaje que, entre equipo viejo y motocicletas sin uso, utilizábamos de bodega de reserva para nuestro negocio principal, los enormes cargamentos de armas. Muchas de ellas inútiles a mis ojos, pero era lo que a estos americanitos les gustaba.

Aproveché para dar un vistazo y verificar que todo estuviera en orden, cobrar algo de pasta pendiente y, como ya dije, resolver algunos inconvenientes entre mujeres.

Terminé a media tarde, poco antes del anochecer, tomé mi bonita motocicleta nuevecita y bien pulida, y me dirigí a la ciudad. Hacia mucho calor así que me digné a ir al bar con los chicos, me merecía una cerveza bien fría por hacer el trabajo que esos pseudo machos no podían. Había llamado al jefe y conseguí confirmar que ahí se encontraban, me dirigí hasta allá sin perder ni un segundo.

Cuando llegue todo mundo ya estaba afuera obstaculizando el paso, como un montón de sucio ganado, así que estacioné en el primer lugar vacío y decente que encontré, me compuse la chaqueta y caminé hacia allá para ver qué pasaba.

En el camino al centro del alboroto, me encontré al prospecto y al enorme barbón, a quien apodamos el Pirata...

-Hey, prospecto… -Levanté la voz, deteniéndome a unos pasos tras de ellos.- ¿Qué está pasando?

-Oh, hola, llegaron los sin nombre y nos retaron. Ya sabes, rutina –Comentó el flacucho con naturalidad, claro, como si aquello fuera de todos los días.

-Nick tiene ganas de carrera hoy, así que no dudo ni un segundo en decir que sí. Tiene ganas de dinero fácil –Resumió el Pirata, sonriente.

-Si tiene ganas de dinero fácil, que vaya a prostituirse como las chicas del estudio… -Gruñí irritada, recordando el largo día de trabajo, yo matándome entre mujeres hormonales y él buscando pleitos, tan típico.

-¿Cómo estuvo eso? –Me preguntó el pirata, alzando sus pobladas cejas en arcos.

-Horrible, tratar con mujeres es peor que tratar con ebrios, yonquis y estúpidos… -Fruncí el ceño, negando con la cabeza, sacudiéndola.

Escucho el motor de la motocicleta de _Nick_ encenderse y hacer estruendo.

Me acerqué y le di el casco dorado, era el de la suerte, por así decirlo, y sólo me dejaba tocarlo a mí, para ser alguien que no creía en supersticiones, aquel hombre estaba lleno de muchas.

-¿Resolviste el problema? –Ni siquiera se sorprendió de verme a un lado suyo para darle apoyo y noté como debajo del pañuelo sonreía.

-A mi modo… -Sonreí y el giró los ojos, luego se puso el casco– Oye… ten cuidado.

Nick no me miró entonces, soltó un bufido e hizo rugir el motor de nuevo, cuando se adelantó a la línea de salida.

Regresé a mi lugar con el barbón y con el prospecto de donde podía observar a todas las personas que se encontraban ahí. Como siempre, todos estaban haciendo un espectáculo de su fiesta callejera, nomas faltaba que llegara la policía. Mi mirada paseaba de un lado a otro, era un tic, un reflejo de precaución para asegurarme que estábamos seguros y no había enemigos en el área.

Y entonces lo vi, frente a mí. Sacudí la cabeza esperando estar imaginándomelo pero no, era él. Ahí estaba, con su... supuesto novio al lado.

Quedé el shock totalmente, no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vi en Alemania, ahora llevaba el cabello corto e iba bien arreglado, pero algo fuera de tono con el ambiente rebelde en el que nos encontrábamos. Era tan típico de él, que ni queriendo pasar desapercibido era posible.

-Bill… -No me moví, no podía, mi cerebro no respondía y el tiempo pareció volverse tremendamente lento.

Nick volvió a hacer rugir el motor de su moto como el fantoche que era y una de las chicas de ahí se puso en el medio de los dos, esperando dar la señal de salida.

Bill veía el espectáculo junto con el perro, Derek creo que era su nombre, quien tenía una expresión fatigada

-¡Tu puedes Capitán! -Gritaron unas estúpidas chiquillas, convenientemente.

Bill frunció el ceño al escucharlas, confundido y abrió los ojos luego de eternos segundos, enormes, como platos. Sin duda, algo estaba recordando.

Bill, Bill, Bill… ¿Qué demonios hacías aquí?

 _ **By Nick.**_

Sentía el calor causar estragos en mi cuerpo, el sudor debajo de mí ropa recorriéndome, mis manos en el manubrio de mi motocicleta haciéndola rugir y mi corazón a mil por hora, esperando el momento de salir.

Todo se volvió lento, observaba el asfalto frente a mí y sentía el motor como si fuera una extensión de mí, en ese momento y durante el resto de la carrera era uno con la máquina y me sentía tan libre como el motor me dejara.

Giré a ver a mi contrincante, quien estaba igual esperando y acelerar. Sentía la mirada de todas las personas alrededor clavándose en mí, era algo de costumbre, la gente siempre me miraba. Pero ahora era diferente, sentía algo muy extraño, alguna mirada que me penetraba hasta el alma y me hacía estremecer, no entendía el porqué.

Cerré los ojos, respiré profundamente y apareció ante mí esa persona que lograba calmarme, la persona a la que por más que lo niegue, incluso a mí mismo, quería más que a mi propia vida, esa misma persona por la que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, hasta morir.

Mi corazón retomó su ritmo normal y abrí los ojos de nuevo, justo cuando la chica bajaba los brazos en señal de arranque.

Aceleré de inmediato, a todo lo que daba mi bien trabajado motor, fijando un recorrido virtual de lo que sería mi camino y los obstáculos que vendrían.

Avance unos cien metros y giré a la derecha, tomando la avenida, el trafico era lento pero logre esquivarlos fácil mente tomando ventaja de mi contrincante. Menos mal que había tráfico, una carrera despejada me resultaba frustrante y aburrida.

Semáforo en rojo. Lo pasé sin dudarlo y escuche el claxon de un auto que frenó en seco a mi derecha, algún automovilista amante de aquellas reglas de tránsito que la verdad a mí no me importaba. Avancé 500 metros más por la avenida, sintiendo la adrenalina y escuchando a mi contrincante acercarse a mí de nuevo.

Giré de nuevo... derecha, concéntrate... Un callejón, de no más de tres metros de ancho, nos adentramos en el y giré a ver a mi contrincante, íbamos parejos… maldita sea, concéntrate.

Justo al frente de mi moto se acercaba a toda velocidad un depósito de basura. Si no hacia nada rápido chocaría fatalmente contra él, no iba a una velocidad segura en caso de contingencia, iba con el motor rugiendo desatado.

Faltándome unos diez metros aceleré y me metí impulsivamente al carril de mi contrincante haciéndolo frenar casi por completo y descontrolarse, una jugada sucia, pero fue para salvar mi vida.

-¡HEY! –Escuché que gritó y aceleró de nuevo retomando el control.

Salí del callejón y retomé la calle en sentido contrario, acelerando, esquivando cada auto hábilmente como lo había hecho desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Giré a la izquierda y tomé el boulevard de Hollywood, las luces se reflejaban en mi casco y me incitaban a acelerar más, a perderme… concéntrate, hombre.

Estaba cerca, observe por uno de los espejos que mi contrincante aparecía de nuevo, se veía más ansioso y lo notaba por como se movía en el asfalto, eran movimientos desesperados de principiante. Sin duda en la primera oportunidad que tuviera trataría de eliminarme sea como sea, sólo si yo se lo permitía.

Mi pulso se aceleró y tomé la calle que me llevaría a mi victoria. Observe a la gente apartarse rápidamente dejando la vía libre y, ahí estaba, mi victoria a no más de cien metros.

El sin nombre me alcanzo en la curva y quedamos parejos, sentía sus ganas de tirarme de la moto brotando de sus poros, podía oler su coraje.

Aceleré al máximo, mi corazón iba a salirse de mi pecho, y, entre mi locura, lo vi, esperándome en la línea final. Tan perfecto y hermoso como siempre, con su cabello largo y negro, su cara de porcelana... seguía igual, tal y como la última vez que lo vi.

Fue como un hechizo, como si se hubiera convertido en un mago y me ayudará a cumplir mi objetivo. La moto de mi contrincante empezó a sacar humo por todos lados y perdió velocidad. Entonces mi menté voló.

Él estaba en el borde de un precipicio, esperando mi llegada, viéndome sonriente, como un ángel con la mirada llena de paz. Quería estar ahí, quería sujetarlo, llegar lo antes posible y no perder ni un segundo más. Aceleré sin dudarlo, me lanzaría a ese precipicio si era la única manera de ser feliz, de estar con él.

Entonces mis manos me traicionaron y mi visión desapareció. Frené en seco justo en la línea de llegada, a unos pocos centímetros de haberla cruzado, cumpliendo con mi objetivo, había ganado. Todas las personas a mi alrededor me observaban, yo seguía paralizado, jadeando y sudando a mares.

La ansiedad fue creciendo en mi pecho y mis ojos buscaban una salida desesperados. Tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que seguir.

-¡¿Estás bien?! –Vagamente pude escuchar la voz de Richelle- ¡Capitán! ¡Reacciona!

Negué.

-Quítense de mi camino. ¡Apártense! –Rugí y las personas enfrente de mi se hicieron a un lado, temerosas, yo sólo aceleré saliendo lo mas rápido que pude alejándome de ahí.

Me dirigí a mi lugar, encima de la montaña, lejos de la ciudad, había un mirador abandonado, donde siempre iba cada que necesitaba pensar…

Estaba demasiado alterado, tanto que llegué y me bajé en un segundo de la motocicleta, dejándola caer al suelo en un estruendo, no me importó, si se rayaba era cualquier cosa. Nada me importaba ahora.

Estaba mal, me sentía mal, me faltaba el aire y el corazón me latía enloquecido, desbocado. Me saqué el casco y observe el panorama: la ciudad, la moto entre el polvo, la soledad. Me puse la palma de mano sobre el corazón y pude sentirlo, lo tenía a mil.

-Cálmate, cálmate… -Me dije a mi mismo, tomando aire, reviviendo. O al menos intentándolo.

Retrocedí sin dejar de observar el paisaje y topé con una gran roca, me recargue en ella y empecé a calmar mis sentidos, con la espalda pegada a la piedra que hervía como si hubiese absorbido todo el calor del sol del día.

-Estás bien… estás aquí… calma –Me repetía, una y otra vez, hasta que poco a poco lo logré.

Cuando abrí los ojos, mi respiración era normal, pero estaba empapado en sudor. La moto seguía en el suelo frente a mí. Pobrecita. Me acerqué y la levanté con cuidado, la revisé… todo estaba bien, solo algo sucia por el polvo y alguna raspadura en la pintura. La monté y apague el motor.

-Lo siento preciosa… -Me disculpe, realmente estaba loco disculpándome con mi motocicleta, pero para mí estaba más viva que nunca, era parte de mí, era mi consuelo, mi tranquilidad.

Busqué entre los bolsillos ocultos de mi chaqueta una cajetilla de cigarrillos, la encontré, tomé uno, el encendedor y lo encendí con mis manos temblorosas aun.

Di una gran calada cerrando los ojos, y la exhalé abriéndolos con la ciudad frente a mí…

¿Qué me había pasado? Esa sensación….

La última vez que sentí algo así fue en Alemania y las cosas no terminaron bien para nadie.

Algo me hizo voltear a la roca donde minutos antes estaba calmándome.

Y ahí estaba, el muy hijo de puta con su boca cocida y sus ojos negros. Riéndose diabólicamente de mí, en la misma posición contra la roca que yo había tenido apenas hacía pocos minutos.

Aquel jodido pedazo de pesadillas que no había vuelto a ver en 7 años…

El puto muñeco…

Mi muñeco…

Empecé a jadear de nuevo sin dejar de verlo, ésta vez perdiendo el poco control que había ganado sobre mí mismo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Le pregunté con la voz ahogada, apenas y tenía aire en los pulmones; mi pecho subía y bajaba sin control.

Él guardó silencio y dibujó una diabólica sonrisa, fue después que comprendí que, ésta vez, algo había cambiado y no era a mi favor.


	5. We found us

_**Muchas gracias por las mas de 100 lecturas! de igual manera por sus comentarios!**_

 _ **HAYANNA: mil gracias por tu comentario, espero no decepcionarte!**_

 _ **Les recuerdo que tenemos FB page: Muñeco Liberado**_

 _ **y mi FB: Ana James**_

 _ **MIL GRACIAS! DISFRUTENLO!- Ghost  
**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 5:** We found us.

 _ **By Derek.**_

Veía atontado el espectáculo en la calle junto a Bill, estábamos en silencio, no entendía mucho de esos rollos callejeros, aunque me negaba a esto debo admitir que estuvo bastante interesante. Volteé a ver a Bill y, como últimamente ya era costumbre, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, incluso para ser él el que tenía una nueva fascinación por la calle.

-¿Estás bien? –Enarqué una ceja, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.- Hey, Bill Kaulitz.

-¿Uh? –Se giró a verme, saliendo de su extraño mundo fantástico.- Sí, sí. Estoy perfecto... Creo.

-¿Crees? –Bufé, soltando una carcajada.- Vamos, Bill, te has puesto pálido.

-Me siento un poco mal, ¿fue muy extraño no? -Me dijo cuando empezamos a caminar alejándonos del tumulto, lo que estaba siendo muy extraño era como de pronto había cambiado su emoción, parecía haber visto un fantasma.

-¿Qué cosa? –Esbocé una mueca de confusión, mordiéndome la comisura del labio sin poderle entender.

-Digo, ha ganado y se ha ido como loco. Vaya manera de celebrar. –Ironizó contrariado, conocía esa mirada, estaba muy intrigado.

-¿A quién le importa? –Sonreí ante su infantil preocupación, tomándole de la muñeca amablemente.- Probablemente ha de estar en un burdel celebrando o algo así, lo que sea que haga ésta clase de gente. –Reí por lo bajo.- Vaya cosas por las que te preocupas Bill

-No me preocupo, solo… fue extraño –Compuso ese gesto en una convincente sonrisa, de hecho, se veía mejor.

-Creo que el que resultó mas afectado por el sol fue otro... –Reí irónico, jalándolo un poco de la mano.- Vamos a descansar ya, ¿te parece?

Bill asintió, se veía de pronto cansado, parecía que no podíamos caminar mucho más, así que pedimos un taxi que nos llevó a nuestro hotel. ¿Les había platicado de cómo era? Pues, era un lujo total, digno de un rey. Situado en el mejor espacio turístico de Venice, con la playa al fondo, una piscina eterna y, la mejor parte, todo incluido.

Bill no escatimaba en nada, a veces me gustaba joderlo diciéndole que algún día se quedaría en la calle por gastar en cosas tan caras y, muchas veces, bastante innecesarias.

Ya era algo noche cuando llegamos, en silencio y sin muchos rodeos, simplemente nos dejamos ir como zombis hacia la habitación. Dejé la mochila y me tumbé en un sillón, estaba cansado y algo… necesitado de atención; y él estaba ahí, tan sumido en sus pensamientos, tan… vulnerable, que me fue imposible resistir y no acercarme.

-Creo que es hora de un buen descanso… -Lo envolví con mis brazos desde la espalda, presionando su cuerpo hacia el mío hasta que su espalda chocó contra mi pecho y busqué besarle la línea de la barbilla.

-¿Hmm? Eh… Derek… -Él se rió, negando con la cabeza, mientras yo me dedicaba a succionar suavemente la piel de su cuello– Basta… Estoy sucio, necesito un baño… -Quiso detenerme, pero sólo logró que maniobrara para voltearlo y dejarlo de frente a mí.

-No me importa -Lo atrapé, capturé sus labios en un beso húmedo e insistente, acariciando su labio inferior entre los míos mordiéndole un poco mientras mis manos buscaban aflojarle la ropa.

-De verdad… -Apoyo las manos en mi pecho, aflojó el cuerpo por un momento a la vez que saboreaba mi beso, mirándome a los ojos directamente.- ¿Por qué no mejor nos damos un baño y salimos hoy?

Y mis esperanzas se fueron todas al suelo… Alcé una ceja y luego fruncí el ceño, conteniendo el aire por interminables segundos.

-Anda… -Y dibujó esa sonrisa en sus labios cuando me apartó.- Ponte guapo.

-Pero si acabamos de llegar, Bill -Caía en la frustración, en la maldita frustración de nuevo. Desde el día en que llegó la dichosa carta el nivel de atención física había aumentado para mí, pero para Bill había bajado considerablemente, apenas y me dejaba besarlo. Siempre tenía una excusa-¿No que estabas cansado?

-Quiero divertirme hoy, beber, bailar… anda –En ese momento hizo ese puchero encantador, me incliné y le mordí el labio inferior hasta que por fin me quité por completo de él, accediendo. Él gritó victorioso, levantando los brazos.- ¡Sí!

Dio un brinco y se levantó de la cama, yo me quedé ahí suspirando, frustrado y tratando de no hacer una estupidez... de verdad, estaba tratando. Así que, bueno, si me ponía consentidor y le daba alguna que otra bebida demás... Tal vez, sólo tal vez, lo conseguiría.

Le di tiempo para que se duchara y saliendo él fue mi turno, quizá unos quince minutos después, así que aproveché que estaba solo para deshacerme de la frustración por mi mismo bajo la regadera. Aunque creo que me tardé mas de lo acostumbrado porque cuando salí Bill ya estaba casi listo.

-Diablos, ¿tanto me tardé? –Abrí los ojos enormemente, estaba en toalla mientras él se acomodaba el cabello hacia atrás, llenándolo de ese mouse que le abrillantaba su rubia cabellera perfectamente.

-Un poco -Sin prestarme atención alguna, estaba concentrado en su reflejo, moviendo las manos sobre su cabello tan mono como siempre.

Iba tan guapo, tan delicadamente arreglado y como un divo, como siempre, que me vi obligado y escogí mi mejor ropa, unos jeans nuevos, una playera suelta con estampados en negro y un par de tenis, todo por cortesía de Bill.

-Estoy listo –Comenté, sin muchas ganas.

-Te ves bien, Sparky -Me sonrió, aunque apenas y me había volteado a ver.- Andando.

Minutos después estábamos saliendo del hotel y al parecer había recargado la batería porque casi íbamos corriendo por la calle.

-Calma, calma, ¿por qué tanto apuro? –Me llevaba de la mano, jalando. El clima estaba templado, tal vez por tener al mar tan cerca, pero se sentía bien. Sin duda, una agradable noche… o al menos eso pensaba yo.

 _ **By Richelle.**_

Estábamos llegando al club, el prospecto, el Pirata y yo, ya estaba avanzada la noche y el Capitán no aparecía. Aquello no era muy usual, al menos no recientemente. Me preocupaba, y mucho. Le había llamado y no me ha contestado ni una sola llamada, ni mensajes, absolutamente nada. Ya parecía la histérica novia de uno de esos patanes, puaj.

-Déjalo, ha de estar por ahí solo, ya sabes cómo es –Murmuró el Pirata y lo miré apenas por encima del hombro.

Asentí, con justa razón, porque lo conozco no iba a estar bien, ni un segundo, y mucho menos sabiendo que Bill andaba cerca y que podría encontrarse con… Sacudí la cabeza muchas veces, tragando en seco.

Entramos al lugar, estaba repleto de gente bien, niños pijos y niñatas tontas, todos bailando, bebiendo, luces que cambiaban de color cada segundo, música alta… era un buen lugar para perderse con lo que sea que el barman tuviera para meterle a las costosas bebidas.

Nos fuimos a nuestro privado donde estaban unas chicas esperándonos, nuestra típica compañía, eran guapas aunque nada extravagante. El Pirata y el prospecto se fueron de inmediato con ellas, pero yo seguía preocupada, ni siquiera quería beber, solo quería hablar con el jefe… tenía que decírselo antes de que algo más pasara. No se cuanto tiempo pasó, pero a mi millonésimo intento de llamada contestó.

-¡Capitán! ¿Dónde estas? Estamos en el club –Me salí casi corriendo del club y busqué un lugar tranquilo para hablar, antes de que el muy cabrón me colgara.

-Estoy bien Richelle. –Su voz tenía un tono sombrío, sonaba apagado, sonaba a todo menos a mi jefe.- Necesitaba rodar un poco.

-¿Por? –Pregunté sin pensarlo, aunque sonó más a una exigencia.

-Cosas. -Él tosió, ni siquiera se inmutó por mi tono de voz, probablemente estaría fumándose un porro o algo.

-Debes venir, tenemos que hablar. –Alcé el tono de voz una octava más, apretando con fuerza el teléfono en mi mano.

-¿Estamos hablando, no? –Soltó una risa floja, le valía una mierda.- ¿Las chicas del porno te afectaron el cerebro?

-Hablo en serio, debes venir al club ahora. –Le ordené, si me escuchara… qué vergüenza me daba.

-Está bien, jefa –Escuché otra tos, y el cómo encendía el motor, algo era algo.- Iba a pasarme por ahí de todos modos, pídeme una botella de Jack, la necesito.

-Lo que quieras, pero ven –Colgué, suspirando pesadamente, iba a ser una noche bastante larga.

 _ **By Nick.**_

Maldición con éstas mujeres… machorras o no, todas eran igual de histéricas. Guardé mi teléfono y me terminé el cigarrillo, dejé la colilla apagada a un lado de la motocicleta y me dirigí a la carretera a todo el poder del motor.

Pero antes, di un último vistazo alrededor, el muñeco había desaparecido de nuevo…

Suspiré y amarré el casco a la parte de atrás, necesitaba respirar así que solo me puse el pañuelo en la cara. No me importaba si me pillaba la policía, no estaba en condiciones de fingir ser un ciudadano decente, necesitaba urgentemente embriagarme, follar como nunca en la vida y perder la noción de las cosas. Y era justo eso lo que iba a hacer hoy.

Tomé la carretera que regresaba a la ciudad pensando seriamente en lo que había pasado y me percaté de que mi ropa estaba en malas condiciones, al menos una ducha no me haría mal. Me desvié a mi pequeño departamento, no estaba mal, todo era mejor que la casucha de Stuttgart, en realidad, crucé el recibidor y me metí a la ducha con todo y la ropa asquerosa puesta.

Pensaba en lo que Richelle tendría que decirme, sonaba demasiado seria y angustiada cuando llamo así que asumí que sería importante. De pronto todo lo que había eran malas noticias y problemas, por donde quiera que volteara.

Tuve que resistir las ganas de masturbarme en la ducha y soportar el dolor de la erección con un simple propósito, claro, esa noche descargaría todas mis ganas y ansiedad en el primer infeliz que se me antojara, y estando como estaba... Sería más de una vez. Pero para eso debía verme como siempre y no como un alma en pena.

Me puse lo mejor que encontré, me calcé los zapatos y me eche encima la chaqueta de cuero, cerrando el apartamento cuando salí y regresé a mi motocicleta, al arrancarla de nuevo me dirigí al club de playa.

Aparqué junto con mis compañeros, junto a las únicas motos decentes de todo el lugar, y me dirigí a la entrada, había una larga fila de riquillos esperando entrar. Me acerqué a la jefa de seguridad que controlaba la entrada y sonreí encantador, ella me sonrió de vuelta y me dejó pasar, siempre y cuando, obvio, le entregará el billete de 100 dólares de siempre.

Entré al lugar, la música demasiado alta, las luces, la gente… chicas y chicos por todos lados, chicas muy hermosas que en el pasado me habrían llamado la atención tan pronto cruzara la puerta, pero ésta noche seleccionaría a mi presa más específicamente. Busqué nuestro privado y ahí los encontré, a esos tres de siempre.

-Capitán -Saludó el pirata con esa cordialidad tan extraña suya, como un soldado.

-¿Ricky? –Pregunté, subiendo el tono de voz, debido a la música tan alta.

-Afuera.

Me escabullí entre la gente, sin importarme quien tuviera en frente, tanto fue así que acabé empujando a un idiota que no se apartaba de mi camino y continúe hasta la salida trasera, la abrí y ahí estaba ella, fumando.

-¿Qué es tan importante como para traerme hasta acá? –Apreté las manos en puños, metiéndolas dentro de mis ahora no tan flojos pantalones, me había hartado de traer el pantalón cayéndoseme a cada rato. Richelle apenas y me volteó a ver, exhalando una densa columna de humo.

-¿Estás bien? –Yo sólo asentí.

-Apúrate, necesito beber y no tengo paciencia para pendejadas hoy. –Estaba impaciente, bastante.

-E-es que… hoy… yo, no sé cómo decirlo –Palideció, su gesto no me gustó para nada, pero a la vez algo raro había ahí, no veía a esa Ricky tartamuda desde hacía ya varios años.

-Si no puedes, Ricky, dímelo mañana, o nunca. No estoy de humor y no me detendría a matarte a golpes si me colmas la paciencia –Le advertí, desganado.

-Escúchame, Tom -Al escuchar mi nombre se me erizo el vello de todo el cuerpo, mis músculos se tensionaron, apreté los puños con más fuerza.

Ella era la única que sabía mi nombre real y la hice jurar no volverlo a pronunciar. Flexioné el cuello, apreté la mandíbula y los puños, tratando de controlarme, respiré hondo contando hasta tres, dando un paso hacia ella.

-Espero tengas una muy buena razón para mencionar ese nombre –Advertí, resoplando por la nariz como un toro preparándose a embestir.

-La tengo. –Noté como tragaba saliva, poniéndose en guardia, dejó caer el cigarrillo al suelo.- He visto a alguien hoy.

 _ **By Derek.**_

-ARGH! ¡Idiota! –Le grité un tipo que me había empujado fuertemente, ni siquiera volteó a verme, siguió caminando apresurado hacia afuera.- ¿Pero qué mierda le pasa?

Bill empezó a reír viéndome, aunque conocía esa expresión caprichosa al fondo de sus pupilas, no quería que empezara una especie de riña sólo por el empujón de un imbécil.

-Qué agresivos son los americanos -Comenté acariciándome el brazo adolorido, volviendo a acercarme con él.

-Es que con esa cara que te cargas Sparky, ¿quién no querría golpearte? Debes alegrarte un poco, pareces torturado -¿Qué comes que adivinas? Estoy así por tu culpa, maldito niñato encantador.

-Tal vez. Este viaje, aparte de ser una tontería, es una tortura –Molesto, fruncí el ceño.

-Por favor, no seas dramático –Él giró los ojos como si poco le importara.

-Es la verdad, hemos caminado como idiotas buscando un fantasma, en el calor, y ni siquiera follamos. No sé que estoy haciendo aquí. –Ya está, finalmente lo solté, berrinche o no, ya no me importaba.

-Y ahí vamos de nuevo… -Ahora sí, él se molestó.- Si no te gusta, lárgate, no me importa, no tengo ganas de pelear contigo Derek –Se levantó y me dejó ahí tirado, perdiéndose entre la gente.

Tuvieron que pasar unos segundos hasta que me quedé boca abierto, carburando lo que acababa de suceder, de nuevo me había mandado a la mierda. Me digné a tomarme la bebida y salí a fumar, requería relajarme.

Iba a medio cigarrillo observando la calle cuando escuché un par de voces lejanas muy alteradas, al parecer venían del callejón a un costado el club y eran dos personas discutiendo. Me acerqué un poco para escuchar, cuando noté que claramente hablaban alemán.

-Escúchame… escúchame… -El tipo de barba, cabello recogido en una coleta, y chaqueta de motociclista.- Es imposible, Richelle, imposible –Se notaba histérico, reía nervioso, iba y venía una y otra vez.

-Te lo juro, cuando lo vi usaba barba y tenía el cabello largo, pero ahora lo lleva corto y estoy segura que era él ¡sé que era él! –La chica de cabello corto y aspecto masculino trataba de controlarlo apoyándole las manos en los hombros, pero él se le soltaba como si nada, bruscamente.

-Yo me encargué de no dejar rastro –Se lamentó el tipo, bastante alterado.- ¿Estás completamente segura?

Espera, ese era el tipo de… ¡sí! Era el tipo de la moto, el que había ganado la carrera hace un rato y había salido como loco de la calle. Vaya… sí que tenía mala pinta el pobre.

-Completamente, venia con su novio ese… -El sujeto se quedo inmóvil.

-Sparky… -Masculló.

Espera… ¿Qué? Conocía esa expresión, era ese mismo tono asqueroso de voz.

-Sí, ese, ahí estaban viendo la carrera. Bill no te reconoció pero no te apartaba la mirada, como si supiera. –Ella pateó un cubo de basura que estaba cerca, furiosa porque lo abolló de un buen puntapié.

¿Bill? ¿Sparky? ¿Pero quién cojones eran ellos y por qué sabían nuestros nombres?

Era evidente que ella nos vio en la carrera… pero, él…

Oh mierda…

Mi mente empezó a procesar la información tan rápido y de una sola vez que me mareé, ahora todo tenía sentido.

Lo analicé a él, de pies a cabeza y llegue a la conclusión que más temía.

-Es Tom… -Palidecí, algo tenía que hacer al respecto, y rápido.

 _ **By Bill.**_

Lo que me faltaba, el estúpido de Derek con sus niñerías y caprichos sexuales. ¡No soy ninguna prostituta! ¿Y qué podía decir? Simplemente no podía, por más que lo intentara mi cuerpo lo rechazaba y no entendía el porqué. Tal vez sea por esa actitud estúpida e infantil que trae, esos deseos tan repentinos suyos, o qué sé yo.

Estaba dispuesto a pasarla bien, con o sin Derek, me dirigí a la barra a pedir otra bebida y me quede ahí sentado. Observe la locura del lugar, la gente bailando, abrazándose, besándose, dándose arrumacos y riendo; todos pasándola bien y yo de un humor de perros repentino.

Había un par de tipos que me observaban al otro lado de la barra, estaban juntos pero supe enseguida que eran heterosexuales, aunque me observaban muy detenidamente y algo se decían entre ellos. Me sentía incómodo, mi instinto me decía que no lo tomara a la ligera. De repente, uno de ellos se levantó y se acerco, era el tipo que había visto en el bar horas antes. Mierda…

-Oye, tú –Lo ignoré, haciéndome el que no escuchaba, pero no se rindió.-Rubio.

-¿Sí? -Giré a verlo, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Preguntó en un tono fuerte, exigente.- No te habíamos visto por aquí, ¿eres nuevo?

-Ese no es tu problema… -Hice un ademán con el cigarrillo para eliminar la poca ceniza cuando le contesté en mi porte de príncipe.

-Dime cómo te llamas… -Insistió con una familiar sonrisa psicópata.- Tu rostro me es familiar. –Me reí, no dije nada al respecto y bebí un largo sorbo.

-¿Conoces a Nick? –No sabía de qué iba todo eso, se veía tan interesado que me confundió y despertó a la vez mi curiosidad.

-Jamás había oído ese nombre. –Atajé, dando una calada al cigarrillo.

-Te pareces mucho a él… -Pero no logró seguir hablando.

-¡Bill! –Llegó Derek muy agitado, interrumpiéndonos. Mierda, no, no una escena de celos ahora mismo…

-¿Qué? –Lo miré con odio, fulminándolo con la mirada.- ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

Derek jadeaba, recuperaba el aliento a cortos respiros.

-Hey, prospecto –El tipo enorme y robusto de barba larga se acercó, sin prestarnos mucha atención a Sparky y a mí.- Hora de irnos, nos hablan.

Ambos cruzaron la pista de baile y Derek y yo los observamos atentos. Se habían juntado al otro extremo y una chica con aspecto de macho les daba órdenes… espera, yo a esa chica la conocía. Parpadeé varias veces y se me calló la mandíbula con incredulidad.

-¿Ricky? –Derek giró a verme, alarmado cuando me escuchó.

-Bill... Escúchame… -No lo pensó y me tomó con fuerza del brazo pero me solté de un tirón.

Mi mirada se clavó en el otro lado del lugar, sin duda era Richelle, la misma que se quedó paralizada al verme, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y entonces no me quedó duda. Avancé entre la multitud a paso lento, entre las personas bailando, empujando a algunos que me estorbaban pero estaban tan perdidos que apenas y se dieron cuenta. Sin querer, me detuve al centro de la pista, estaba atónito al igual que ella.

Todo pareció estar en cámara lenta, ni siquiera escuchaba los gritos de Derek, sólo la música como un eco en mis oídos aturdidos y las personas a mi alrededor, borrosas.

Tenía el corazón a tope, ¿por qué? No lo entendía, no tenía lógica, llevaba todo el día sintiéndome de esa forma. Algo pasaba. Parecía seguir el ritmo de la música, pero no, volteé a mí alrededor, a la gente parecía no importarle, la música estaba normal. Estaba sudando, como si corriera un maratón, el que estaba mal era yo.

¿Qué me pasaba? Tenía repentinos escalofríos, tenía ansiedad, tenía miedo, sobre todas las cosas, tenía miedo… lo sentía, sentía todo.

De repente, entre ese mar de extraños, ante mis ojos apareció una figura, se acercaba a mí con seguridad, con la misma decisión con la que había pasado frente a mí al salir del bar. Tragué saliva. Una corriente eléctrica me recorrió cada célula de mi cuerpo al verlo. La luz se reflejaba en esos ojos cambiantes que no se apartaban de mí.

Mi pulso a mil, al millón… Mi respiración, agitada, mi pecho subía y bajaba bruscamente, me estaba por dar una especie de infarto.

Y _él_ seguía acercándose sin apartar su mirada de la mía…

Se detuvo frente a mí, estaba temblando tal cual gelatina, quería llorar, quería reír, quería salir corriendo de ahí, sentía la necesidad de lanzarme del edificio más alto sin pensarlo. Me sentía débil. Me sentía invencible. Por fin, lo había logrado.

Lo observé.

Jeans más ajustados, una playera simple llena de agujeros, una chaqueta de cuero, zapatos de marca. Subí la mirada a su rostro… no, no podía ser. Barba negra, espesa y abundante, cabello recogido en una coleta e igualmente negro. No, no lo conocía. Pero luego me topé con sus ojos y… eran exactamente igual a los míos…

El tiempo pasaba, creo, algo debía hacer inmediatamente pero mi cuerpo simplemente no reaccionaba, no podía dejar de verlo. Mi mente recordó la carrera de hacia un rato y lo visualice con pañuelo… Mierda, era él, el tipo que había visto en el bar y que había salido como loco tras ganar. Aquel al que todos llamaban Presidente… el Capitán.

El hombre al que tenía tanto tiempo buscando, tanto tiempo esperando, tantos años…

Mi hermano, mi amo, el amor de mi vida…

…Y estaba justo frente a mí.

Él me analizó por completo, sin perder detalle alguno, habíamos cambiado bastante, definitivamente no éramos los mismos de hace años, pero ahora, de alguna forma, éramos más parecidos que nunca. Había sido mucho tiempo. Tomé fuerza, valor y ordené a mi cerebro que hablara.

-T-Tom… -Fue lo único que pude decir sin desmayarme, sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho.

El se relamió el piercing del labio y sonrió, justo como la primera vez que nos vimos, malicioso, provocativo, con la lujuria inundando sus ojos. Se relamió nuevamente los labios y volvió a recorrerme con la mirada hasta acabar en mis ojos, clavándose en ellos, penetrándolos hasta llegar a mi alma.

Sentí cómo el alma me regresaba al cuerpo, cómo cada parte de cuerpo reaccionaba con solo verlo, sentía energía, vida… lo había esperado por tanto tiempo y ahora ahí estaba, frente a mí, y yo no sabía qué hacer.

Él jamás dejó de sonreír, ni siquiera cuando sus labios al fin se separaron y escuché esa voz despertar el pasado y sacudirlo de una sutil bofetada.

-Muñeco…

Era él, finalmente… Mi amo.


	6. Instinto

_**Quiero hacer una aclaracion, en estos ultimos dias han habido ciertos rumores por Facebook, que si soy Sarae, que si no...quiero decirles que NO lo soy, esta es solo mi version de lo que pudo pasar después de que ella terminara su historia, muchas gracias de nuevo por leer, estoy impresionada de la cantidad de lecturas que llevo en poco mas de una semana, sin mas que decirles y aclarando el punto les dejo el siguiente capitulo...-Ghost**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 6:** Instinto.

 _ **By Richelle.**_

Ahora sí, las cosas se iban a complicar mucho; Bill estaba ahí mirándome con gesto de confusión y los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa, parecía un idiota parado en el medio de la pista observándome, pero supongo que realmente estaba en shock. Iba a acercarme y sacarlo de ahí antes de que algo peor sucediera, pero noté una figura avanzar sin obstáculo alguno, decidido, dispuesto a llegar hasta el.

No podía detenerlo, los del club se dieron cuenta, así que lo mejor era sacarlos de ahí antes de que Tom hiciera alguna estupidez y las cosas se pusieran peores.

-Vamos chicos, acaban de llamar, hay problemas en el taller –Mi tono de voz no pudo ser más alarmado, por fortuna convincente, así que pude captar la atención del prospecto y del Pirata con facilidad.

-¿Problemas? –El pirata volteó a verme confundido.

-Si... Amm... Parece que se han querido meter a robar, vieron a una cuadrilla rondando el taller, hay que ir a ver qué pasa –Endurecí el gesto, plantando ambas manos en la espalda de cada uno para empujarlos.- ¡Vamos!

No podían ver semejante espectáculo que se iba a armar, todo… lo peor que podría pasar fuera que el Capitán revelara sus verdaderas preferencias… y todo el teatro que armamos Tom y yo por tantos años se iría a la basura.

Pero al parecer ninguno se dio cuenta, ya que no preguntaron más, ni siquieron volteando, y me siguieron a las motocicletas, en tremendo lío iba a meterme así que valía más pensar en una excusa convincente.

Otra vez, te salvé el pellejo Tom Kaulitz, no cometas una estupidez.

Y luego estaba Bill, de seguro me buscaría para desquitarse, para partirme en pedacitos y echarme a la licuadora. Ya no me lo tomaba a la ligera, se veía fuerte y decidido ahora, no era más el flacucho que conocí.

Mierda, tenía muchas explicaciones que dar.

Saqué a mis dos acompañantes del bar y los alejé lo más que pude del antro donde estábamos, tomamos la ruta acostumbrada hacia el taller, ese era nuestro negocio legal. Íbamos por la carretera, a toda velocidad en la autopista libre de tráfico, cuando un par de autos de vidrios oscuramente ahumados nos rebasaron.

Dos autos negros se interpusieron en nuestro camino sin consideración alguna de nuestra trayectoria, haciéndonos parar de inmediato, derrapé muy cerca del borde pero logré estabilizarme a tiempo.

-¡Mierda! –Gritó el pirata, incluso bajo el casco alcancé a escuchar su rugido.- ¿Y ahora qué?!

Cuando por fin recuperé el equilibrio apoyé la motocicleta y los tres sacamos nuestras armas, unas escuadras de 9mm, ligeras y fáciles de esconder. Nunca venían cargadas así que cargamos tan rápido como pudimos y cortamos cartucho, esperando que alguien diera la cara; mi corazón latía a mil por hora

Del auto bajaron unos tipos de color, a los que reconocí de inmediato, era Marks, el jefe de una de las bandas de mafiosos de Los Ángeles a los cuales le vendíamos; metía la droga por los suburbios de la ciudad, era buscado por muchas agencias del país y recientemente nuestros tratos de armas con él habían salido mal.

-Marks… -Rechiné los dientes.

-Señorita Richelle –Siempre tan asquerosa y falsamente educado, se abrocho el botón del traje. El hombre medía como dos metros y siempre vestía muy bien- Lamento la parada tan inoportuna a estas horas de la noche. Me disculpo.

Volteé a ver a mis compañeros, estaban bastante nerviosos, el pirata lo disimulaba bien pero el prospecto estaba temblando del susto, y yo junto con él, no sabía que me pasaba últimamente pero estaba peor que una quinceañera llorica.

-Bueno, -Tragué saliva, componiendo mi tono de voz.- Soy toda oídos, Nick esta indispuesto esta noche, así que tendrás que tratar lo que sea que sea tan urgente, conmigo. –El tipo ni siquiera se inmutó, enarcó una ceja sin sorpresa alguna en su rostro, a pesar de lo inusual de aquella declaración.

-Lo sé, está en el club justo ahora y no quise molestarlo, así que… debes darle un mensaje en mi nombre, si eres tan amable… -Su tono era tan calmado y seguro que me ponía los pelos de punta.

-Te escucho –Empuñé el arma más fuerte en mi mano, el dedo me temblaba pegado al helado metal del gatillo, sobre todo cuando su voz resonó fuerte y clara.

-El trato se ha roto, encontramos a otro que si fuera capaz de proveernos lo que necesitamos y que además distribuirá droga en otros estados del país… exactamente el mismo trato que le ofrecí a tu presidente, dile que ya no se moleste por nosotros. –Sentí que me hervía la sangre, maldita sea, ¿quién era ese proveedor?- Hazle saber que la guerra ha comenzado, que elija bien sus cartas.

-Eres un maldito hijo de puta –Le escupí a la cara, el rostro se me había enrojecido de la pura rabia, la voz me temblaba convirtiendo todo ese nerviosismo en puro y desbordante coraje.

-Dile a tu jefe que estaremos encontrándonos, y que cuide lo que más quiere, porque no hemos acabado –Sentenció con voz sombría, apuntando personalmente hacia la llanta de una de las motos, la del prospecto.

-¡Serás cabrón! –El prospecto disparó… y falló, reventando un cristal de los autos de ellos, casi rozando el hombro de Marks, por sólo unos milímetros quizá.

-¡NO! –Grité, sabía lo que se vendría, los tipos que venían con Marks lo acribillaron sin piedad, disparándole en todo el cuerpo. El pirata fue por el cubriéndolo tras la motocicleta, pero no sabía qué tan útil podría ser eso con tantos tiros en su cuerpo, Marks ni siquiera parpadeó ante tal escena.

-Sé que serás buena chica y le darás el mensaje –Sonrió, perversamente, sacó y cargó su arma y me disparó en el hombro.

Caí de mi motocicleta ante el impacto sin poder hacer mucho al respecto, grité de dolor, cuando volteé a ver mi hombro estaba sangrando. El hombre se acercó de nuevo, con el gesto frío e inexpresivo, apuntó el arma hacia mi rostro y por segundos, milésimas, creí que ese era el final.

-De lo contrario… esa bala acabará en tu cabeza. –Retiró el cañón de mi rostro y volvió a su auto, la nube de polvo nos cubrió cuando esos malditos arrancaron alejándose.

Comencé a perder la conciencia apenas un momento después, escuchando vagamente al Pirata llamar a la ambulancia, y seguramente a Tom también, pero éste jamás contestó.

 _ **By Derek.**_

¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTABA BILL?

Había desaparecido en un jodido segundo, ¡maldición! Se adentró en la multitud y de un momento a otro simplemente lo perdí.

Lo estaba buscando por todos lados y no lo encontraba, el muy maldito se había movido de ahí como si huyera de mí, comenzaba a creer que de verdad huía de mí.

Tenía que decirle que había visto a Tom, que estaba aquí mismo, ¿por qué me molestaba siquiera? Si el muy desgraciado me ignoro.

-¡Ese maldito estúpido! –No cabía duda, estaba furioso, desesperado, angustiado porque conociendo a Bill con unas cuantas copas encima empezaba hacer idioteces. Todo había comenzado así, con una copa…

¡Eso! El baño, ahí debería de estar. No perdí mucho tiempo y caminé entre la gente, dando empujones y lanzando maldiciones, cada segundo que pasaba estaba más y más lleno de personas bailando enloquecidas y yo, cada vez más furioso.

Llegué a los dichosos baños y ahí estaba un tipo alto y con chaleco en la entrada, el muy atrevido me detuvo, me toqueteo todo, buscando algo seguramente, los americanos eran tan raros que creo que podía esperar cualquier cosa.

-¿No traes nada niño bonito? –Se burló mientras me toqueteaba en los pantalones.

-¿Y esto a qué demonios se debe? ¿Está el presidente dentro o qué? –Enarqué ambas cejas con curiosidad, tan irritado que mejor me controlaba o explotaría.

El grandulón se rio y me dejó pasar, pero no había nadie. Salí de ahí lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, y continúe mi búsqueda por todo el lugar, me hervía la sangre de ira.

¡No puede ser que haya desaparecido así como así! ¡Lo mataré! Seguramente se lo estarían follando quien sabe en donde quien sabe quién. Pero ojalá lo dejen bien abierto y adolorido, por imbécil.

Estaba sofocado, acalorado, furioso y casi cayéndome de ebrio. Salí de ahí y me derrumbe en la orilla de la acera, tomando una bocanada larga de aire y así, al menos, me quité el calor un poco; cuando me encontré un poco más despejado encendí un cigarrillo. Daba una calada cuando tomé el celular de nuevo y marqué.

-¿Qué pasa, Derek? –Milagro, tomó la llamada, su tono era extraño e indiferente, pero sobre todo muy extraño.

-¿Dónde cojones estas Bill? Llevo buscándote horas –No le di lugar a dudas de que estaba bastante molesto con él.

-Vete al hotel, iré en cuanto pueda –Y me colgó, sin más que decir.

-¿Bill? ¿¡Bill!? ¡Mierda, serás hijo de puta! –Ese maldito cabrón, ¡de nuevo me dejaba botado a su maldita voluntad!

Al final me levanté de donde estaba y pedí un taxi, terminé obedeciendo y me fui al hotel. No aguantaría otro día en ese lugar, no después de lo que vi. Tenía que volver a Alemania a como diera lugar y no me iba a ir de ahí sin Bill a mi lado.

 _ **By Bill.**_

Mi mente no reaccionaba, o eso creía, estaba paralizado, flotando en ese mar de gente, siendo guiado por Tom, quien me llevó de la mano a las afueras del local, a un callejón. El roce de su mano fue tan intenso como tocar directamente un cable expuesto, así mismo, intenso, violento y doloroso, pero al final se sentía entumecido y con cierta paz semejante a la muerte, y la muerte me había arrastrado fuera del local en silencio.

Estaba frio, solitario y en paz. Cuando Tom soltó mi mano me recargué en la pared sin decir palabra alguna, cerrando los ojos por un par de segundos.

-¿Te comió la lengua el gato, Muñeco? –Abrí los ojos cuando su voz rompió mi calma, y ahí estaba él frente a mí, lo veía con claridad, lo analizaba. Me era difícil reconocer a mi propio gemelo idéntico con siete años de cambios encima.

-Estás muy distinto –Comenté, la verdad era que estaba guapísimo, pero era demasiado orgulloso para decírselo de esa forma.- Jamás pensé que el de la carrera…

-¿Fuera yo? Sorprendente, ¿no? –Encendió un cigarrillo mientras se reía entre dientes.

Asentí, estaba realmente impresionado, procesando todo.

-Richelle te vio y me lo dijo cinco minutos antes de encontrarte en medio de la pista –Se recargó a mi lado y me ofreció su cigarro, su cercanía me ponía nervioso pero a la vez me llenaba de calma, no podía con esas dos sensaciones juntas al mismo tiempo.

Tomé el cigarrillo que me ofrecía y di una gran calada. Luego suspiré el humo en una fina columna hacia el cielo.

-¿Y no vas a decir nada? –Me sonrió con esa expresión tan maldita, tan propia de él.- ¿O prefieres que te lleve a la cama de una vez?

Lo fulminé con la mirada, ni siquiera sonreí, aunque bajo mi insipiente barba podría jurar se notaba mi sonrojo.

-Tengo tantas cosas que decirte y que preguntar, pero no sé cómo ni por dónde empezar. –Confesé, agachando la mirada.

-A ver, ammm… sí, te dejé y me fui por la acera. Continué con mi vida, así como tú también lo hiciste, fin de la historia –Así de simple, el muy maldito se rió, no se lo tomaba en serio en lo absoluto.

Saqué el sobre de mi pantalón, siempre lo cargaba conmigo, y se lo di.

-¿Y esto qué? –Observó el sobre confundido, seguro sin reconocerlo a la primera.

-Me llegó hace apenas unos días, y quiero saber cuando la enviaste. –No estaba para jueguitos y parecía que él aun no lo captaba.

Pero, luego de un par de segundos, se quedó bastante serio.

-¿Hace unos días dices?

Asentí.

-La envié hace mucho ya, al llegar aquí, de hecho –Saqué la carta de su sobre, estaba intacta.- Tuve que mover cielo, mar y tierra para que te llegara sin remitente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no querías que supiera nada de ti? –Entonces empecé a exaltarme, la ansiedad comenzó a llenarme el pecho junto con una inexplicable angustia, temía su respuesta.

-Olvídalo ya, muñeco –Él sonrió con malicia.- Qué más da, si veo que ya puedes defenderte tu solo…

-¡No lo olvidare! ¡He venido hasta acá buscándote, he hecho cosas que ni te imaginas sólo para encontrarte! ¡Me importa un carajo quién digas ser ahora, no dejaré que me intimides de nuevo! –Comencé a caminar hacia él, encarándolo como nunca creí que podría, quedando cara a cara.

-¿Y entonces qué quieres? Dímelo… ¿qué quieres de mí? –Él retrocedió un poco, eso era nuevo.

-¡Explicaciones! ¡Eso quiero! ¿Por qué me dejaste de nuevo? Después de todo lo que había pasado, ¡no lo entiendo! –Estaba histérico, o eso sentía, quería golpearlo y hacerlo sufrir, pero por otro lado…

-Cálmate muñeco. –Advirtió, aunque no en tono amenazante.

-Cállate, no me digas así –Sonó mi celular, interrumpiendo mi ira por unos segundos. Por millonésima vez, era Derek. Ésta vez sí contesté.

-¿Qué pasa, Derek? –Remarqué su nombre y noté como los músculos de Tom se tensaban inmediatamente, como se enfurecía de celos, como me miraba… Eso… Así, mírame…

-Cuelga… -Dio un paso al frente, hacia mí.

-¿Dónde carajos estas, Bill? Llevo buscándote horas –Mierda, Sparky estaba enojado, y bastante.

-Vete al hotel, Derek…-Tom me acorraló contra la pared, amenazando con juntar su pecho al mío, la voz se me quebró y un jadeo se escapó entre mis labios.- Iré en cuanto pueda –Apronté a decir y colgué.

-¿Qué cojones hace el chucho aquí? –Gruñó a milímetros de mi rostro, sus manos apoyadas en la pared a ambos lados de mi cara, pude escuchar cómo las cerraba en esos fuertes puños suyos.

-N-no quiso quedarse… -Las piernas me temblaron, tragué saliva.

-¿Es tu novio? -Él sonrió diabólicamente, acercándose apenas un poco más, acariciando con su aliento mi piel– Contéstame, muñeco…

-No –Murmuré firmemente.- No somos nada, ya no.

Su sonrisa se hizo más ancha aun, complacido por mi respuesta, o quizá por el hecho de ahora tener una excusa para hacer lo que sea que estuviera planeando hacer ahora.

-Así que tú y tu marica de quinta recorrieron el mundo buscándome, qué romántico -Se relamió los labios y se toqueteó los piercings, que ahora eran dos en el mismo lado del labio y estaba matándome– Adivina muñeco, me encontraste y no te dejaré volver tan fácil… -Ni bien terminó la oración cuando me besó.

Me besó con tanta furia que creí que me había hecho daño cuando mi cabeza rebotó en la pared. Sus labios eran vehementes sobre los míos, insistiendo sedientos de acariciar un poco más allá de mis labios, eran ardientes y húmedos, mucho más ansiosos y desesperados que como los recordaba. Me aprisionó los brazos, seguía siendo más fuerte que yo, sin duda, pero no se lo dejé tan fácil; empecé a forcejear por zafarme resistiéndome a abrir los labios y dejarlo entrar en mi boca, por mucho que mi cuerpo me estuviese pidiendo otra cosa.

-Para… ¡Para ya! –Le di un fuerte empujón, e inconscientemente le había mordido el labio. El se toqueteó la mordida, la relamió con la lengua haciendo evidente la ausencia de dolor, estaba sangrando un poco, y empezó a reír.

-¿Vamos a hablar? -Empezó a reír a carcajadas.- No, muñeco. –Me sujetó del brazo y me lo retorció tras la espalda, haciéndome una llave, me pego la cara a la fría pared.

-¡ARGH TOM! –Grité de dolor, podríamos ser iguales en fuerza pero él tenía la técnica de la que yo carecía.

-Escúchame, maldito terco… -Susurró justo en mi oreja, me estremecí irremediablemente, y más aun cuando recargo todo su cuerpo contra el mío.- Me has jodido todo el plan, Bill. Yo no iba a regresar nunca por ti –Rió, pero no fue su burlona risa, fue más bien una histérica carcajada.- De hecho, iba a encontrar algún idiota que se pareciera a mi para matarlo y enviártelo. Pero no –Soltó la risa entre dientes, justo sobre de mi oreja.- Resultaste bastante listo, muñeco, y eso me jode… encontraste la manera de buscar información y encontraste lo que buscabas ¿no? –Cuando me di cuenta, él se restregaba contra mi trasero descaradamente. No… no lo hagas Tom…- Aquí esta lo que estas buscando, porque lo quieras admitir o no, el imbécil de Derek no te satisface como yo.

Estaba siendo humillado nuevamente, sometido como una jodida puta, jadeando lo más en silencio que podía, sin decir ni una sola palabra… él tenía razón, en parte, pero la tenía. Estaba tan sumido en la sensación de su entrepierna frotándose contra mi trasero que ni siquiera me di cuenta que su agarre en mi brazo se había aflojado considerablemente.

-Te lo explicaré… –Él jadeó, estaba duro, como un tronco, podría sentirlo con claridad.- Como mejor sé hacerlo… -Sin reparo alguno buscó mis jeans, encontró el botón, bajó el cierre y escabulló su mano dentro de mis bóxers, envolviendo mi miembro en su mano. Empecé a temblar contra su mano, endureciéndome tan rápido que me daba vergüenza yo mismo.

-T-Tom… -Balbuceé, cerrando los ojos.

Él volvió a reír, ésta vez más suave, con menor malicia en la voz– Eso es, di mi nombre… dilo, muñeco…-Me soltó el brazo finalmente y sentí como se abría los jeans, sin retirar su mano de mi creciente dureza.

Estaba gimiendo cual puta y solo estaba tocándome, estrujando con esa mano experta suya como si lo hiciera con él mismo. Lo había necesitado tanto que, a lo más mínimo, ya me tenía a sus pies.

Qué fácil eres Bill, qué fácil eres…

Hundió su rostro en mi cuello, presionando los labios sobre mi piel, succionándola hasta que sentí el filo de sus dientes acariciar sutilmente antes de morder, dejando una marca que duraría un buen tiempo allí. No me di cuenta cuando bajó mis bóxers lo suficiente para estar piel con piel, con él aun restregándose contra mí, fue entonces que sentí que él también se había bajado el bóxer y la firmeza de su erección buscaba contacto sobre mi piel.

Bastaron segundos nada más, él mordió mi oreja halando de ella, lamiendo el lóbulo, y puso ambas manos en mi cintura, alzándome sólo lo suficiente para comenzar a abrirse camino en mi estrecho interior.

Oh, Tom…

No me importó que alguien pudiera escucharnos, gemí alto y claro, rasguñando con mis uñas ya no tan perfectas la desgastada pared. La respiración me salía a cuestas y el aliento me faltaba de vez en cuando, pero era perfecto, el dolor, la presión, todo, era todo lo que necesitaba.

Empezó a embestirme con furia, con saña, rápidamente, sin dejar de respirarme pesadamente sobre de la oreja, apretando mi cintura con todas sus fuerzas; sentía que estaba desgarrándome pero no quería que se detuviera.

Estaba perdido en un mundo de donde no quería escapar, era perfecto y él lo sabía, sabía que seguía controlándome por completo.

Él empezó a jadear cada vez más pesadamente, y entonces sentí su hombría por completo dentro de mí, estábamos totalmente unidos, húmedos y completos.

¿Por qué siempre terminábamos así? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ceder ante él de esta manera?

No había otra manera de solucionar nuestros problemas, de entender que demonios nos pasaba, de comprender que, pasara lo que pasara, teníamos que estar juntos.

Las embestidas aumentaron su ritmo a una velocidad brutal, estaba a punto de llegar, sentía los escalofríos, aquellos espasmos y la electricidad… todo recorriéndome cada parte de mi ser y él lo sabía, sentía los temblores de mi cuerpo casi como si fueran propios.

Sonrió sobre mi oreja, soltando una corta risa, sabía lo que vendría.

Me embistió una sola vez más, de manera bestial, y no pude mas… me corrí como hacía años no lo lograba.

Me perdí, todo lo que había pasado, él lejos, mi familia, la escuela, Derek… nada se comparaba con lo que sentía en ese momento. Y al notar como se estremecía por completo y soltaba toda su fuerza en mí, sabía que sentía lo mismo que yo, soltó el único gemido de la noche y descargó todo en mí.

 _ **By Tom/Nick/Capitán.**_

Me sentía completamente satisfecho, como nunca en años, lo hice voltearse y quedar de frente a mí para poder ver su rostro y cada detalle de su placer reflejado en el mismo.

Ahí estaba, mi muñeco de porcelana, mi juguete favorito, mi locura perfecta, viéndome con ese par de ojos castaños que no me dejaban dormir. Lo había recuperado, finalmente, y no me importaba nada más; era mío, y siempre sería así.

Por un segundo creí que lloraría, esos ojos tan hermosos se le llenaron de lágrimas por un momento.

-Muñeco, no… -Me acerqué de nuevo a él, acomodándome la ropa rápidamente y él hizo lo mismo. Lo alcancé y le tomé del rostro con la mayor amabilidad que pude para limpiarle las lágrimas de las mejillas– Por favor, no llores…

Él negó, por primera vez el no descargó sus sentimientos, volteó a verme, y sólo sentí su puñetazo en la cara, me tumbó de un solo y limpio golpe.

Estaba furioso, volteé a verlo, jadeaba demasiado, sabía que siempre había tenido fuerza a pesar de estar flacucho pero ahora que había embarnecido casi me tumba la cabeza.

Tragué saliva, algo en mí se retorció al verlo así, encima de mí y tan agresivo viéndome.

-Eres un maldito imbécil Tom –Gruñó con la voz aguda aun.

Me levanté bastante aturdido por el golpe y simplemente lo miré.

-Me lo merezco, supongo -Me encogí de hombros, tomando aire tranquilamente y me compuse la mandíbula adolorida.

De repente pareció desubicado, desconcertado por lo que había hecho, se miró la mano con la que me había golpeado, tenia los nudillos enrojecidos por el golpe.

Nos vimos por unos segundos, segundos eternos en los que la confusión de ambos fue bastante evidente, mi muñeco era fuerte e independiente ahora, y yo un amo que aceptaba que merecía el castigo por haberlo abandonado, no sabía cuál de esas dos cosas era más grave que la otra.

Pero antes de llegar a una resolución aceptable mi teléfono sonó. Lo saqué de inmediato y revisé las diez llamadas perdidas, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había sonado. Contesté de inmediato, el nombre del Pirata parpadeaba en la pantalla.

-¿Sí? –El Pirata sonaba muy alterado.- ¿Qué…? –Bill había agarrado camino furioso, alejándose. Lo observaba irse y me entró la ansiedad por alcanzarlo, no dejaría que se fuera.- Voy para allá –Colgué de inmediato.- ¡BILL!

Él giró al escuchar mi grito y abrió los ojos como plato, yo me acerqué corriendo hasta envolver su muñeca con mi mano fuertemente, no era consciente de la expresión en mi rostro.

-Acompáñame -Lo jalé del brazo, necesitándolo cerca de mí como un adicto.

-¿A… dónde? Tom, estas pálido –No opuso resistencia, me observaba siguiéndome el paso.

-Han baleado a Ricky –Me las arreglé para decir con la voz estable, no podía dejarlo solo ahora que había una guerra empezando. Se le fue el color de encima.

-¿Qué? –Incrédulo.- Pero si la vi hace un…

-Está en el hospital –No di mayor explicación, llegamos a mi motocicleta, le di mi casco y me puse el pañuelo en la cara.- Más te vale no apartarte de mi esta noche, muñeco –Subí a la moto y él hizo lo mismo detrás de mi sin pensarlo siquiera- O te juro que te mataré yo mismo ésta vez… -Lo vi por encima del hombro- ¿Me has oído, Bill?

-Sí, Capitán… -Me rodeo la cintura con los brazos al arrancar y salir disparados de ahí.

Eran mis instintos actuando solos de nuevo. Mis malditos instintos. Mi instinto de follármelo, mi instinto de besarlo, mi instinto de protegerlo.

Sentía el palpitar de mi corazón en ese momento, un corazón que había permanecido años silencioso y sosteniéndose del puro y más básico palpitar, lo esencial para seguir con vida.

Pero ésta noche, con mi muñeco aferrado a mi cintura y la adrenalina corriéndome a la misma velocidad que las ruedas de mi motocicleta, me sentía más vivo que nunca.


	7. Liberado

_**MIL GRACIAS! mas de 200 lecturas!**_

 _ **no olviden nuestro FB; Muñeco Liberado.**_

 _ **-Ghost.**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 7:**_ Liberado.

 _ **By Bill.**_

Todo se había tornado en locura en un segundo, la velocidad sin límites de la motocicleta era lo único que nos aclaraba las ideas ahora, al menos hasta llegar a nuestro destino.

Habíamos llegado al hospital a ver que había pasado y nos encontramos en medio de un mar de motociclistas enojados y hambrientos de venganza, todos estaban ahí por Ricky y el prospecto, todos querían ajustar cuentas con quien quiera que se haya atrevido a hacerle daño a la mano derecha del Capitán.

De no ser por Tom, que había dado orden de que ni se atrevieran a ponerme una mano encima, me habrían pulverizado ahí mismo, el sólo hecho de ser un extraño entrando a su territorio, a pesar de ir junto a su líder, pudo haberme costado la vida.

Y luego estaba el lío que traía con Derek, el cual no sabía cómo iba a resolver… Vaya noche.

Estaba sentado en el suelo del pasillo del hospital, con un café en la mano cuando se acerco Tom de nuevo a pasos pesados y tensos, estaba furioso, lo conocía, sabía que esa mirada no significaba nada bueno y tanto silencio sólo podía venir acompañado de malas noticias.

-¿Cómo esta ella? –Levanté la mirada, como no queriendo, para poder verle la expresión.

-La bala entró y salió, por suerte no le tocó un pulmón –Él se sentó a mi lado en el suelo y suspiró recargando la cabeza en la pared.- Va a sobrevivir.

-Es una chica fuerte –Murmuré antes de darle un largo trago a mi vaso de humeante y terrible café.

-Me dijo que te había visto, hace un par de años –Me di cuenta de que me veía fijamente, analizándome.

-Sí… cuando andaba vagando por Europa en su camión, llego a Hamburgo y decidió buscarme –sonreí ante el recuerdo, ese día me había divertido como nunca con ella, pocas veces pasaba el tiempo con una amiga como Richelle.- Me llevo de su guía por la ciudad, incluso le presenté a mamá y a Helem.

Tom tensó los músculos y arqueó una ceja, no entendía de qué hablaba obviamente.

-¿Helem? ¿Quién es esa? ¿Eres Bisexual ahora? -Ah cierto, él aun no lo sabía. Reí flojo y bebí más del café, encogiéndome de hombros.

–Cuando me dejaste, ese día mi madre me recibió con otra noticia, estaba embarazada de Gordon, así que Helem es mi… -Le miré con seriedad, pero me daba cierto regocijo poder al fin decirle.- nuestra hermanita

-¿Hermana? No jodas… -Pareció impresionarse demasiado, como yo al saber que una pequeña niña llegaría a quitarme el lugar del hermano menor, pero inmediatamente la noticia me iluminó el rostro tal como ahora hacía con el de Tom.- ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Siete?

Asentí, la había llamado esa misma mañana y casi me imploraba que volviera, pero desgraciadamente para ella no iba a regresar aun, por mucho que me muriera por verla.

-Me adora, no estuve nada solo después de todo –Torcí la sonrisa hacia el costado, suspirando cómodamente por la nariz.

-Las cosas se complicaron un poco –Él se encogió de hombros, aunque podría jurar que Tom había sonreído ante la idea de nuestra pequeña hermanita.

-Tienes que contarme todo –Volteé a verlo, mordiéndome la comisura del labio al alzar ambas cejas.- Todo, con detalles.

El sonrió con malicia, había cierta diversión en la lujuria que resplandeció en sus ojos por un par de segundos.- ¿Quieres saber a quién estuve follándome todo este tiempo? Vaya muñeco, sigues igual de curioso y pervertido.

-Si quieres contarme, cuéntame, igual ya sabes que yo me follé a Derek innumerables veces –Sonreí con su misma malicia al verle la cara cambiarle de lo que parecía el espíritu de una sonrisa, a un enojo endemoniado a punto de estallar. -¿Qué es lo que haces ahora?

Tom respiró profundamente y volvió a reposar su cabeza contra la pared, exhalando por la nariz silenciosamente.

-Esos tipos de allá son mi banda, cuando te dejé las cosas en Alemania se volvieron bastante pesadas, mi cabeza y la de cualquier persona cercana a mí tenía precio así que tenía que salirme de ahí. Gore controla gran parte de allá aun. –Gore… No recordaba a ese bastardo.

Me entraron escalofríos y mi piel se erizo por completo, la expresión de Tom había cambiado, no había dudado en mencionar que, efectivamente, alguien le importaba y había hecho lo posible por protegerlo.

-Entonces, por primera vez le pedí un favor a Jörg y me compró un boleto para Nueva York. –Se acomodó el chaleco cuando se encogió de hombros.- Estuve ahí un par de meses, mandando todo hasta Alemania. Ahora tenemos un nuevo negocio… -Observó a sus compañeros, no podría explicar con exactitud qué había en su mirada, pero sus pupilas brillaban con intensidad y algo muy parecido al orgullo.

-¿Cuál? –Lo que si no me esperaba, era que mi pregunta lo fuera a poner nervioso, ¿Tom nervioso? ¿Quién era éste tipo?

Pero quizá me estaba apresurando mucho, su expresión cambió enseguida a una mirada seria y llena de confianza, había tensado la mandíbula y se le resaltaba la vena de la sien un poco, quizá pensaba la forma de decirme las cosas o quizá una evasiva convincente. Seguro que por fin estaba cayendo en cuenta que ya no era el mismo ingenuo, tenía determinación y si quería algo no me detenía hasta conseguirlo.

-Armas, traficamos desde aquí hasta Alemania donde Black las recibe –Su voz fue apenas audible pero muy firme, temía más bien que fueran a oírlo pues el hospital estaba bien vigilado.- Nos va bien.

-¿Y con un club de motociclistas? –Arqueé la ceja, sabía que a Tom le gustaban las motos pero no a tal grado. El sonrió de nuevo.

-¿No te has dado cuenta aun, eh? –Noté la burla en su voz, de algo gordo me estaba perdiendo y seguro que estaba tan claro como el cristal.- Vaya que sí te han lavado el cerebro, muñeco.

Lo observé confundido. Pero convenientemente uno de los miembros del club se levantó a lo lejos para estirar las piernas y me dio la espalda. Aquel logo en su chaleco llamó mi atención, y mi mente empezó a reaccionar… a recordar….

 _-Muñeco… -Tom llegaba a casa en Stuttgart y yo me encontraba perdido en una hoja de papel, mi mano se movía casi autómata, yo sólo guiaba los trazos con la visión clara en mi cabeza.- ¿Qué haces? –Me preguntó acercándose y observó por encima del hombro, pero no lo dejé.- ¿Estamos en preescolar ahora?_

 _-Calla, jodido amargado –Mascullé ocultando mis garabatos de su vista con los brazos un segundo.- Déjame._

 _-No –Sonrió travieso, amaba los desafíos.- Déjame ver muñeco._

 _-Te lo advierto –Su insistencia me había logrado hacer reír un poco mas no cedí.- No te dejaré._

 _-Me pondré persuasivo entonces… -Me guiño el ojo y me levantó tal cual juguete de la silla, alejándome de mi boceto con tal facilidad como si fuera un mueble más, empecé a patalear pero él ya tenía el dibujo en su poder._

 _-¡Tom, no! –Salté hacia él tratando de quitarle las hojas de las manos.- ¡Dame eso!_

 _-¿Encadenados? –Se carcajeó de inmediato, alejando el papel de mi alcance.- ¿Eres nuestro diseñador de modas ahora? ¿Quién te ha dado ese puesto? –El muy cabrón estaba riéndose de mi abiertamente, no pude evitar avergonzarme como un niño. Me puse rojo de inmediato. –Vaya… -Se puso serio, y no precisamente por mi expresión, eso era seguro._

 _-¿Q-qué? -Viéndolo, estaba rojísimo, podía sentir la sangre entumirme las mejillas._

 _-Deberías ser diseñador, muñeco…- me sonrió, fue una de las pocas sonrisas orgullosas que, hasta entonces, había visto en el rostro de mi amo. Por mí._

Me quedé boquiabierto, cayendo en cuenta que todo eso fue… ¡fue diseñado por mí! ¡Era mío! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?!

-No jodas… -Sonreí enormemente.- Pero si tú te fuiste… ¿Cómo…?

-Bueno… -Se rascó tras la oreja vagamente.- Cuando Jörg mandó mis cosas, eso venia en el paquete, así que decidí usarlo. El parche era un garabato arrugado en una hoja de papel, decidí mejorarlo un poco pero…

-Encadenados –Lo interrumpí sin siquiera darme cuenta, mi emoción era obvia- Es perfecto.

-Sólo los verdaderos encadenados saben el significado del parche. Ni siquiera el novato lo sabe, esta de prueba.- Ocultó la sonrisa, era obvio que aun se sentía orgulloso de aquello, pero había algo más en Tom que comenzaba a notar, pero primero tenía que darme cuenta qué era ese algo.- Ricky estaba jodiendo con hacerlo oficial, así que me convenció.

-Esa maldita… traicionera –Había comenzado con una sonrisa, poco a poco mi gesto se enfrió en una mueca de seriedad perturbadora.- Sabia dónde estabas y no me lo dijo.

-Porque siguió mis órdenes, tenía todo tan perfectamente planeado que se me olvidó el hecho de que tienes algo de seso y lo utilizas hasta obsesionarte… -Vaya que sonaba molesto, frustrado. Me miró de reojo con desdén.- ¿Vas a decirme cómo es que lo lograste?

Sonreí orgulloso, sabía que tumbarle los planes lo enojaba bastante y más a estas alturas… Si estaba haciendo los cálculos, la carta tardó años en llegar a mí, pero yo no tardé nada en encontrar el remitente y llegar a él. Era como haberlo superado, al doble.

-Soy un espía Alemán, tengo conexiones en todo el mundo –Inflé el pecho orgulloso… y falso, pero contuve la risa sólo para no calentar más su frustración.

-Claro, muñeco, tienes de espía lo que yo de cantante, y ambos sabemos que eso definitivamente no funciona –Se lo había tomado con bastante ligereza. Empezamos a reír, él se cruzo de brazos aun no muy conforme.- Dime...

-Soy abogado –Me arriesgué a decir, aunque sabía que se iba a reír, lo cual acabó haciendo a carcajadas.- Lo creas o no.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¡Esto si no lo esperaba! Bill el abogado, como la arpía de tu madre –Se había doblado de risa, pegándose en el muslo como de costumbre antes de dar una palmada.-

-Es en serio, me va bastante bien, y es nuestra madre… en fin –Fruncí el ceño, remarcando la palabra "nuestra" pero a Tom eso le daba igual.- Conocí a un tipo en Nueva York, se llama Alex, somos muy amigos y tiene conexiones por todo el país, él me ayudó.

-¿Y cuánto te costó? ¿El trasero? –Arrugó el entrecejo, mordiéndose el labio, sin siquiera mirarme. Reí entre dientes y negué, era irremediable.

–Él no es gay… somos amigos de corte, nada mas, conozco a su esposa incluso. –La expresión de él se suavizo totalmente y volvió a mirarme.

-¿Qué mas ocultas muñeco? Aparte de tu radical cambio físico y laboral… -Arqueaba una ceja, se veía hermoso cuando hacía eso. Me mordí el labio y sonreí

-Andreas y yo logramos llevarnos bien, al fin, me invita a todos sus lanzamientos de libros. –Presumí con orgullo, obviamente demasiado inocente.

-Ah, el rubio, aun esta dentro de esto –Lo dijo tan vagamente que me sorprendí bastante- él, junto con Black, manejan nuestra cede en Alemania.

Y empezó a contarme todo de nuevo; todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que controlaba. Todo lo que había vivido. Había una parte de él que era totalmente nueva.

Esta ciudad y todo lo que conlleva parecían tranquilizarlo, no era tan impulsivo, era meticuloso y actuaba con inteligencia, sentía cómo sus barreras ya no eran tan altas, o quizá ahí seguían sólo que funcionaban de un modo más sutil.

Me contó cómo había utilizado el apodo de Nick para que nadie de su banda supiera de donde venia, así mismo lo utilizaba para que yo no lo encontrara… cosa que no tuvo éxito y me orgullecía bastante.

 _ **By Derek.**_

Sentía que habían pasado horas desde que Bill había respondido a mi llamada y con la misma me había cortado de tajo. Estaba bastante desesperado esperándolo, marcando nuevamente a su teléfono pero el muy desgraciado había apagado el celular.

¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Estaría bien?.

No podía ni dormir, daba vuelta tras vuelta en la cama, esperando que el regresara o llamara, al menos. Nada.

Me levanté de la cama y me calcé los zapatos, bajé por un café al lobby. Hacía frio y el restaurant estaba muy solo así que me puse a pensar si realmente valía la pena todo esto.

Yo seguía sufriendo por un amor que no me era correspondido por más que lo intentara. Además estaba el factor "Tom", a quien había visto en la noche y no pude advertirle a Bill… ¿Estaría con él?

-Ya deja de pensar, Derek… Ya –Negué lentamente con la cabeza, me terminé el café y subí nuevamente a la habitación.

Iba a medio pasillo cuando vi a Bill acercándose a la puerta.

-¿Bill? –Sorprendido, me acerqué hasta él a largos y presurosos pasos.- ¡¿Dónde demonios haz estado?! –No lo contuve, estallé, él abrió los ojos como platos al verme furioso y retrocedió con precaución.- ¡¿Estás loco acaso?!

-Tranquilo, chucho… -Una voz asquerosamente tranquila tras de mi resonó en mi cabeza, esa voz...- el muñeco estaba conmigo.

Me paralicé unos segundos y giré a verlo. Ahí estaba, sonriendo con toda la malicia que sus ojos contenían, sonrisa a la cual Bill correspondió de inmediato, luego su mirada perversa se clavó en mis ojos y sonrió más aun.

-Sorpresa… -Dijo el cretino de Tom y empezó a reír, a burlarse de mí.

No sé bien de dónde cobré las fuerzas necesarias, pero me le fui encima, tumbándolo al suelo con un terrible estruendo cuando nuestros cuerpos dieron contra el suelo debido a nuestro peso, comencé a golpearlo.

-¡Derek! –Bill me gritaba al borde de la repentina histeria.- ¡Para ya, idiota! –Trató de quitarme de ahí, pero ni con su trabajada fuerza fue capaz.

-¡Quítate del medio Bill! ¡Puedo con él! –Tom reía sin parar debajo de mí, mientras intentaba golpearlo fuertemente, para él aquello era un juego de niños sin duda.- ¡Te mataré maldito! ¡Te mataré! –Gritaba, el muy desgraciado me pateo en la entrepierna dejándome tumbado hacia un lado, aturdido por el dolor.

-¡¿Es que los dos están dementes o qué?! –Chilló Bill, apretando los puños con impotencia. Tom reía, se sentía victorioso.

-Te dije que… Argh… te dije que cuando lo viera iba a matarlo Bill –Mascullé con dificultad, con las manos en mi entrepierna retorciéndome de dolor aun en el suelo.

-Pues no te funcionó, Sparky, ¿o sí? –Seguía riendo el desgraciado, se seguía pavoneando en mi cara creyéndose indestructible.

-Cállate Tom… -Bill estaba furioso, se había puesto rojo por los gritos.

-No me calles, muñeco, es divertido, sigo siendo el vencedor ¿eh? –Y me enseñó cada uno de sus malditos dientes en una diabólica sonrisa.

Oh, cómo deseaba tirarle esos dientes…

Me puse de pie de enseguida, adolorido aun, pudiéndome parar con dificultad.

-A ver si así aprendes a no follarte lo que es mío. Creí que ya sabías, pero al muñeco no lo comparto –Advirtió y me fui encima de él de nuevo, esta vez Bill se interpuso y me aparto de un fuerte empujón, cubriendo a Tom de mi alcance.

-¡Que paren ya! –Aunque Tom ni siquiera había interpuesto las manos, Bill nos separaba por ambos lados.- ¡Mejor cálmense y entremos!

-¿Un trío? No gracias, muñeco. Sparky no es mi tipo… no te ofendas grandulón –Se estaba conteniendo la risa, queriendo sonar serio aunque a ese punto ya no era convincente.

-¿Te calmarás Derek? ¿O dejo que te parta la cara de una buena vez? Te lo mereces, por idiota –Me dijo Bill en su tono mandón de siempre, ¿era mi idea o se lo estaba tomando a la ligera?

-Tranquilo muñeco, ya me voy –Tom relajó el tono, volviendo a su natural indiferencia.- Te veré mañana en el hospital –Luego se volteó a verme y se me acercó, rechinando los dientes amenazante.- Cuídate la espalda Sparky, la próxima puede que no me agarres de buen humor… -Y se fue caminando tranquilo por el pasillo.

-Maldito hijo de puta -Gruñí y me acerqué a Bill que me dejó pasar, mirándome de pies a cabeza.

-Pareces mi madre, ¿sabías? –Se cruzó de brazos, después de cerrar la puerta tras de mi.- Estoy perfecto.

-Ya lo noté, muy bien –Rodé los ojos, irónico, me tumbé en el sillón y dejé escapar un quejido adolorido.- Me dejaste tirado en el club cuando tenía que decir te que Tom estaba ahí, pero por lo visto lo has encontrado tú solo.

-Las cosas se salieron un poco de control –Noté el nerviosismo en su voz cuando comenzó a vagar por la pequeña sala.

-¿Un poco? –Volteé a verlo. Efectivamente, Bill estaba nervioso.- ¿Tú no…? Bill, oye, mírame. –Él no obedeció.- Bill, ¿te acostaste con él, cierto? –Entonces sí volteo a verme, noté como tragaba saliva sin poder contestar.- Maldición, Kaulitz, contéstame.

-Derek, qué cosas dices –Ironizó cuando se dirigió al mini bar por una botella con agua.- Las cosas se salieron de control, hirieron a una amiga y fuimos al hospital, he pasado la noche ahí.

Su mirada no decía lo mismo, el "buen humor de Tom" claramente no decía lo mismo. Ya sabía lo que podía esperarme pero, lo peor de todo, era que no sabía si mentía o no. La sangre comenzó a hervirme y recorrer mis venas a una velocidad de vértigo, me levanté furioso y lo encaré.

-Lo hiciste… -Bill negó rápidamente con la cabeza, evadiendo mi mirada.- claro que si... te acostaste con él. –Terminó por finalmente verme, y estaba furioso.

-Bueno, sí, lo hice ¿y? ¿Vas a golpearme también Derek? –Sentía como la sangre se me iba hasta el suelo con su respuesta. Bill estiró los brazos ampliamente antes de dejar caerlos a sus lados en señal de rendición.- Anda golpéame, mátame a golpes porque soy un cerdo incestuoso, porque me follaron en un sucio callejón como una puta –Apreté los puños, viéndolo con incredulidad.- Porque por más que tu intentaste no pudiste contra él, de nuevo… -Sonrió y se me erizo la piel, era la misma sonrisa malvada que Tom había hecho minutos antes.- ¿Cuándo vas a entender que soy libre para elegir lo que yo quiera?

No me medí, lo golpee y muy fuerte; era la primera vez en muchísimo tiempo que volvía a golpearlo, a lastimarlo. No me di cuenta de lo que hice hasta que el giró de nuevo a verme con un hilo de sangre corriéndole del labio hacia la barbilla.

-Eres un hijo de puta, Bill Kaulitz… -Jadeaba, la ira me desbordaba, no podía contenerla un segundo más.

-Lo soy –Dijo limpiándose la sangre con la palma de la mano, limpiándose dicha sangre en el costoso pantalón que llevaba puesto.

-¿Después de todo lo que yo he hecho por ti? –Su sonrisa… no podía, tenía ganas de llorar.

-Después de todo lo que hiciste por mí… aun lo prefiero a él. –Bill sonrió de nuevo mostrando sus perfectos dientes ensangrentados.

El corazón se me detuvo pero mi cerebro empezó a reaccionar, era la última pieza que necesitaba; tomé todas mis cosas con rapidez y torpeza, las puse en mi maleta y salí de ahí sin mirar atrás siquiera.

 _ **By Tom.**_

El cerdo de Sparky andaba rondando así que tenia que tener mucho cuidado con lo que hacia o con lo que no, las cosas se podían complicar mas de lo que yo quisiera con alguien como él cerca, y eso no era nada bueno para nadie.

Salí del hotel y conduje directo a mi pequeño departamento, pero no pude dormir pensando en todo lo que había pasado. La carrera, el club, Bill, el callejón… fue una noche de locura, una noche en la que sentía que estaba resucitando.

Me sentía tremendamente bien, me sentía completo, animado, fuerte…

Esperé que avanzara un poco la mañana para volver a buscar a mi muñeco. Llegué a la habitación y toqué repetidas veces insistentemente, conociendo a Bill estaría apunto de morir de lo dormido que estaba. Volví a insistir y escuché pasos acercándose.

Me abrió la puerta aun con aspecto zombi y vi mejor su rostro, tenía el labio partido y la mejilla hinchada. Abrí los ojos como platos y me acerqué a él, observando el golpe, no era de mucha gravedad pero simplemente no encajaba con su perfecto rostro. Luego vi la habitación y estaba solo, no había rastro tan siquiera de las maletas del perro aquel.

-¿Dónde está? –Pregunté jalando las sabanas de la cama agresivo, como si fuera a encontrarlo debajo de ellas.- ¡¿Dónde está?!

-Se ha ido –El muñeco, tan tranquilo cerró la puerta. En dos zancadas estaba ahí queriendo salir a buscar al imbécil poco seso que había osado lastimar a mi muñeco.- Tom mírame… ¡mírame! –Me sujetó de la nuca haciéndome verlo, con mucha fuerza, enredando sus dedos en mi cabello.

Mi corazón iba a salirse de mi pecho, estaba furioso, no, rabioso, endemoniado, encabritado… Todo lo anterior. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocar a mi muñeco de nuevo? Lo mataría, a la primera oportunidad, me desharía de él y colgaría sus miserables restos del punto más alto de la puta ciudad.

-Cálmate… -Acariciaba mi nuca, arrullándome con su voz tranquila.- Él ya se fue.

-Pero te ha golpeado… -Gruñí, tomando un respiro, siete años y las caricias de mi muñeco aun funcionaban como él me había prometido.

-Sí, porque yo lo he provocado –Con toda la calma que era tan propia de él, me llevo al baño y sacó un botiquín.- Cálmate y ayúdame a curarme.

Lo analicé de pies a cabeza, buscando algún otro golpe, quizá que cojeara o se quejara de dolor, pero nada. Así que respiré y me senté frente a él. Tomé un segundo y largo respiro, y una bolita de algodón con algo de alcohol, y empecé a limpiarle el labio ensangrentado.

No hablamos en varios minutos.

-Tenía que saber que ya no podía estar aquí, aunque no he elegido la mejor manera para hacerlo –Confesó levantando la mirada hasta que se encontró con la mía, pero no vi el arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

-Ya veo que no –Continúe, siendo algo brusco al curarlo, no era el mejor para ese tipo de labor manual.- Se te pasara la hinchazón en unos días.

-¿Quieres saber por qué se ha ido? –Bill se me acercó, hasta que la punta de su nariz rozó la mía.- ¿Por qué me pego?

Asentí algo tembloroso, alejando mis manos de su labio herido.

-Porque le he dicho que aun te prefiero a ti… -Siseó, apartándose un poco, dejándome falto de aliento. Tragué saliva y sonreí de nuevo.

-No tengo nada que ofrecerte, muñeco –Dejé el algodón de lado y me concentré en verlo. La ira se había esfumado, me sentía… tranquilo, de nuevo.

-No me importa –Me interrumpió enseguida, negando con la cabeza.- Soy libre ahora Tom –En cuestión de un segundo me puse serio, la palabra libertad significaba mucho para él, pero para mí era un concepto bastante confuso, incluso ahora.

-¿Libre? –Pregunté clavándome en sus ojos, reflejando en los suyos la sed de los míos.

-Sí, libre –Se relamió los labios- No importa lo que me digas, o lo que hagas… soy libre de decidir, y te he elegido a ti.

Lo miraba atónito, el corazón lo tenía a mil, me sentí mareado por un segundo, ¿qué era todo esto?

-Muñeco… -Sonreí nervioso, como un estúpido.

Mi muñeco me besó callándome. Furioso, hambriento, decidido… libre. Mis labios reaccionaron por voluntad propia a su beso enredándose con los suyos, abriéndose paso en el interior de su boca para que mi lengua pretendiera dominar a la suya mientras que mis brazos fueron atrapándolo con fuerza contra mi cuerpo, sintiendo la falta de aire de su pecho coincidir en ritmo con el mío.

Fue el mejor beso de mi vida, lo había recuperado por completo, y lo mejor, por su propia decisión.

Me dejó debajo de él en la cama sin parar de besarme y no opuse resistencia, si quería besarme lo dejaría, si quería acariciarme, si quería tocarme… ¡que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo! Estaba feliz, estaba completo, estaba jugando un rol en un nuevo juego cuyas piezas sólo éramos nosotros dos.

En cuestión de segundos la ropa había pasado a ser cosa del pasado, había despojado a mi muñeco de toda esa indumentaria de hombre refinado de mundo y lo tenía tal cómo me gustaba, vulnerable y perfecto, sólo para mí. Pude visualizar todos y cada uno de los nuevos tatuajes que ahora adornaban su perfecta piel, le preguntaría sobre su significado después… quizá, o quizá nunca.

En ese momento sólo me importaba sentirlo.

Sus labios no se detuvieron en los míos y a medida que dejaba caer mi propia ropa a los pies de la cama, su boca recorría los pedazos de mi piel que quedaban al desnudo, marcaba un camino de succiones por mi pecho hasta el abdomen y sus manos le acompañaban hasta donde más lo necesitaba.

Él no hacía ruido alguno y comencé a encontrar cierto gusto por ese silencio, oír los sonidos húmedos de su boca alrededor de mi virilidad palpitante y la pesadez de nuestras agitadas respiraciones acompasarse, había cierta magia en el chocar de nuestros cuerpos cuando finalmente se entregó nuevamente a mí.

Podía sentirlo, seguía siendo mío, su cuerpo no mentía y encajábamos perfectamente como dos piezas destinadas una para la otra; apretaba su cadera mientras me montaba como sólo él sabía, fijándome en sus expresiones tan peculiares de placer.

De vez en cuando, susurraba mi nombre entre gemidos y yo no podía hacer más que subir una mano hacia sus labios y dejarle morder mis dedos, era el silencio más perfecto que había experimentado en años.

Y entonces yo tomé el control y el silencio se detuvo, lo dejé debajo de mí y hundí mis labios en la perfecta curva de su cuello, succionando su piel al susurrar contra la misma.

–Ahora sí, muñeco, quiero escucharte… -Mordí y halé de aquel delicado pedazo de piel, colgándome sus piernas alrededor de la cintura al hacerlo mío de nuevo, embistiendo una sola vez para escucharlo gritar a mi oído, comenzando un ritmo de fuertes estocadas contra su estrecho y cálido interior.

Estábamos revolcándonos como nunca antes, como dos maniáticos cerdos que no les importaba si afuera se acababa el mundo. El muñeco se aferró a mi espalda y se dejaba embestir, aunque en ocasiones él mismo provocaba que las estocadas fuesen más profundas cada vez.

Sentí su cuerpo temblar y su dureza chocar contra mi abdomen, húmeda, anunciando que estaba al borde del éxtasis, tanto como yo lo estaba, lo envolví con mi mano y no lo contuve más, me incliné a por sus labios y lo besé en el mismo momento en que lo estimulé en firmes caricias hasta que ambos fuimos capaces de corrernos bruscamente. Al mismo tiempo, con la misma intensidad.

No cabía duda, estaba loco, loquísimo por el y no me arrepentía. Algo estaba sucediendo y era una verdad que ya no podía negarle a nadie.

Era mío, y yo de él.


	8. Decisiones

**He tenido dias de locos, casi 300 lecturas en dos semanas, mil gracias!- Ghost**

 **Cap** **itulo 8:** Decisiones.

 _ **By Richelle.**_

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado. ¿Morí?

Sentía que flotaba, que estaba volando. No tenía noción del tiempo o de dónde carajos estaba, la sangre había corrido por la herida y sólo recuerdo la figura borrosa del pirata acercándose a mí, todo lo demás era negro.

Poco a poco mis fuerzas volvieron a mi cuerpo y abrí los ojos, una luz intensa me cegó por un par de minutos, seguía aturdida, tratando de acordarme de los detalles que no hacían ningún sentido en mi cabeza.

-¿Ricky? –Mierda, esa voz la conocía perfectamente, giré a verlo abriendo los ojos tanto como pude pero los párpados me pesaban.

-¿Bill? –Tenía la voz débil, temblorosa, no entendía qué hacía él ahí… ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba.

El sonrió enorme y me tomó de la mano, sin decir una sola palabra, luego soltó mi mano con la misma suavidad con la que la había tomado, y salió de la habitación. Estaba realmente confundida, empecé a escuchar el pi…pi… pi… de mi corazón, y recordé todo de un solo golpe.

-Tienes vida de gato, vicepresidenta –Tom había entrado al segundo de que Bill salió, pero enseguida éste último entró nuevamente.

Oh, mierda. La pregunta en mis ojos era evidente, y no tenía fuerza alguna para formularla a viva voz.

-Tranquila, estas en el hospital, y estás herida –Me dijo el capitán firmemente.

Trate de moverme pero tenía el brazo y el hombro por completo inútiles, sentí un pinchazo de dolor que me hizo doblarme hacia un costado, llevando la mano sana a la herida, como si temiera que el brazo se me fuese a caer.

-No, no, no –Dijo Bill, que se había vuelto a sentar a mi lado, impidiendo que me levantara cuando lo intenté.- Calma.

-Te hirieron, Marks lo hizo. Y el prospecto murió… ayer fue el funeral –Tom sonaba y se veía algo sombrío al decirlo, no habíamos tenido bajas en muy buen tiempo.- El Pirata está bien, te trajo a tiempo.

No supe reaccionar a la noticia de la muerte del prospecto, no sabía qué sentir, lo había visto caer al suelo luego de ser acribillado y sin embargo aun no sabía exactamente qué era ese retortijón en mi estómago. La muerte de uno de los nuestros era algo que exigía su justa venganza, esto no quedaría dispar.

-Bill cuidará de ti, por ahora. Yo tengo que encargarme de éste asunto, vendré luego –Tom sonrió malicioso, dedicándole una mirada cómplice a Bill antes de desparecer por la puerta.

Bill se acercó, sonriente de nuevo, se veía tan calmado, inusualmente quieto.

-Yo te cuidaré hasta que te pongas bien –Soltó una risilla viéndome, estirando su mano a acariciar la mía brevemente.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí Bill? –Su expresión cambió radicalmente.- No deberías…

-¿No debería que? ¿Hacer lo que quiero? Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Tom esa noche. Estoy aquí porque quiero estar aquí, y nada de lo que me digan hará que lo cambie, ¿entendido? –Vaya, había algo en sus ojos, algo que era totalmente distinto al Bill que dejé de ver en Hamburgo.- Además tú eres la menos indicada para darme órdenes, perra traicionera.

Será cabrón… empecé a reír débilmente, gruñendo de dolor cuando el esfuerzo me cobró la factura por mi risa.

-Debiste decirme donde estaba –Continuó él, dejando mi mano quieta y recargándose en su sila.- Así me hubieras evitado muchísimo trabajo.

-No… -La tos me interrumpió acompañada del intenso dolor por aquel esfuerzo extra, ¡MALDITA SEA QUE DOLÍA!- No sabes en lo que te metes Bill… no estás hecho para esto.

-Se los probaré. A ti, a Tom, a quien sea –Se inclinó al frente, no parecía muy conmovido por mis lloricas gestos de dolor.- Si tengo que unirme a esta farsa lo haré, así que duérmete y déjate de joder. –Se acercó un poco más apenas, y me besó la frente.- Te necesito fuerte.

 _ **By Tom**_

Dejé a Bill y a Ricky en el hospital y me fui a mi departamento, últimamente me pasaba mucho por él para algo más que sólo tirarme en la cama y dormir; me di una ducha rápida y saliendo de ella tomé mi celular para revisar unos números, cobrar varios favores menores pendientes y planear todos y cada uno de mis próximos movimientos

Tenía que ser bastante cauteloso en lo que me metía ahora que tenía a Bill de nuevo cerca, no podía hacer ningún movimiento en falso y perderlo. La guerra había empezado, y necesitaba asegurarme por mí mismo que todo mi territorio estaba controlado, así que llamé a Black.

-¿Cómo esta todo por allá? –Con la toalla enredada a la cintura, me senté en la orilla de la cama.

-Bueno, aun podemos controlar lo de las revueltas, pero Andreas ha detectado movimiento sospechoso en Hamburgo –Como siempre, éramos buenos amigos, pero al hablar de negocios Black era muy formal, todo un camarada.

-¿Sospechoso? Han baleado a Richelle… -Tragué saliva con nerviosismo, así que no eran eventos casuales, todo tenía algo que ver.- Fue Marks, estamos seguros, así que refuerza todo.

-Tom, la gente esta inquieta, no estaría mal que te dieras una vuelta… -Ese era mi amigo de nuevo, preocupado.

-¿Ir? –Negué con la cabeza aunque él no podía verme.- No estoy demente, y menos ahora mismo. Bill me descubrió y no me lo puedo quitar de encima –Esa parte era bastante cierta, mi caprichoso muñeco no me dejaría moverme de la ciudad sin él.- La gente de allá me reconocerá fácil, además.

-Son niñatos, Tom. Te necesitamos aquí, puede que las cosas se compliquen mucho. –Lo notaba bastante preocupado. Suspiré, no podía regresar, no debía.

-Lo pensaré ¿ok? Pero por ahora no puedo. no puedo hacer un movimiento en falso ahora, o lo perderé todo –Me recosté en la cama, viendo al techo.- Mantén el control y refuerza todo, lugares, entregas, todo. ¿entendido?

-Entendido, capitán.

Black no se quedó contento con mi decisión, pero igualmente colgué. Volver a Alemania, qué locura. No podía arriesgar nada ahora. Tenía a Bill, tenía una vida.

Y el factor Bill me traía literalmente de los huevos, con esa nueva actitud rara idiota suya de "soy libre" cree que puede hacer lo que le de la gana, pero no, conmigo no. El muñeco no podía jugar a ser el amo, y menos sin mi permiso.

¿Qué debería hacer? No puedo perder a Ricky tampoco, la necesito, no sé qué haría sin esa chica. Con 7 años menos, el viejo yo hubiera agarrado un arma e ido directamente a matar a todos mis problemas sin importarme nada, ni nadie.

Pero ahora era diferente, tenía que ser inteligente y no dejar que mis impulsos bestiales se apoderaran de mí, ya me había pasado y no había salido nada bien. No Tom, no. Los instintos no jugaban un muy buen papel ésta vez.

Me vestí de nuevo, peinándome el cabello en la ya usual y cómoda coleta recogida, sacarme las rastas había sido la mejor decisión que había hecho en años; y salí en mi motocicleta a rodar un rato, a despejarme y fumar algo.

Eso hacía el capitán cuando necesitaba pensar y en ese rato de meditación nadie, absolutamente nadie me jodía con idioteces.

Regresé al hospital luego de un par de horas y varios cigarrillos de tabaco, donde encontré a mis dos patadas en los huevos favoritos riendo a carcajadas.

-Se ve mejor, vicepresidenta –Torcí mis labios en mi mejor intento de una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Tengo suerte. –Enarcó ambas cejas, ironizando con una amplia sonrisa.

-Bill, fuera, necesito hablar con ella. –Hice un ademán vago con la mano, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

-Pero… -Su carita cambió a una mueca de niño mimado.

-Fuera, ¿no me has escuchado, muñeco? –Subí el tono de mi voz, Bill me fulminó con la mirada y se levantó.

-Iré por un café –Gruñó, pasándome por el lado dándome un choque con su hombro antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí de un portazo.

-Entre más viejo, más gruñón –Adolorida aun, notoriamente, Ricky se rió mirándome el gesto.

-Es un dolor de cabeza, y con barba es mucho peor –Aquello me causó una inevitable carcajada.- Necesito hablar contigo de ciertos puntos.

-¿Has acabado con Marks, cierto? –Su tono de voz me tomó por sorpresa, sonaba emocionada.- Siempre te dije que era un traidor.

Negué con la cabeza lentamente y ella palideció.

-No voy a matarlo, no aun –Continué con cierta calma en la voz, encogiéndome de hombros.- No puedo darme el lujo de errores, necesito medir el terreno Ricky, y necesito que me apoyes, haré lo que él pida.

-¡¿Qué?! –Como era de esperarse, ella sobre exaltó demasiado y el monitor empezó a sonar cada vez más rápidamente.- ¡Casi me mata!

-Lo sé, calma fiera. –Le clavé la mirada encima, esperando que ella se calmara, trató pero el monitor aun sonaba alocadamente.- He hablado con Black ésta mañana, las cosas en Alemania se complican y quiere que vaya…

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, sin esperárselo, era la única que entendía la gravedad de volver a Alemania tanto como yo.

-¿Y…? ¿Qué harás? –Se las arregló para murmurar, mi ruda no era tan ruda en esas condiciones, pero se estaba esforzando.

-No lo sé –Resoplé con frustración.- Nada me ayuda ahora, tengo que ganarme de nuevo la confianza de Marks o se irá en contra de todos nosotros –Sino era que Marks ya estaba en contra de nosotros, había un detalle de ese encuentro que aun no sabía, estaba seguro.- Y luego esta Bill…

-Le dije que era un idiota por haber venido, pero no me escuchó, está aferrado a hacer lo que quiera. –Ricky estaba molesta por la actitud de Bill, no podía ocultarlo.

-Si quiere quedarse, que se quede –Me encogí de hombros, como si nada.

-¡Estás loco! ¡Es un idiota y lo sabes! –Su reacción sí me sorprendió, ¿qué no me estaba diciendo?

-Tú te quieres morir ¿cierto? –Levanté el tono de voz, tomándola fuertemente de la muñeca.- Cálmate, carajo, y déjame terminar de hablar –La fulmine con la mirada y seguí hablando- Si el muy gilipollas quiere quedarse, lo dejaré –Torcí los labios en una sonrisa- pero tendrá que adaptarse a lo que yo diga. –Richelle sonrió enormemente enseguida, casi leyéndome el pensamiento.

 _ **By Bill.**_

Estaba en la cafetería del hospital, pensando seriamente en Derek, debería de estar en casa a estas alturas del partido ya. ¿Le habrá dicho a mamá todo? Tal vez, era de esperarse, era peor que una mujer resentida y ahora debía acatarme a las consecuencias de lo que le dije.

Probablemente toda la ciudad lo sepa ahora incluso… Vaya, felicidades Bill, la reputación al suelo, y probablemente el empleo al carajo.

Mierda, me congelé. ¿Y si le había dicho que Tom y yo…? Oh, mierda…

Y luego estaba Helem, la pobre niña de 7 años quedaría traumatizada por siempre si se enterara de que yo… y que Tom…

Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna ante aquel último pensamiento; tomé mi celular y le marqué a mama, controlando mi respiración… tenía que actuar normal.

-¡Bill! –Gritó ella al otro lado de la línea dejándome casi sordo.

-Ho-hola mamá –Aquel no fue un exitoso intento para controlarme, en lo absoluto.

-Cariño, ¿por qué no has llamado? –Con la calma de su voz, mi corazón se tranquilizo bastante, sonaba bastante…normal.

-He estado ocupado, lo siento –Y yo, ¿por qué coños me disculpaba?- ¿y Helem?

-Oh, está dormida justo ahora, ¿la despierto? –Mi madre sonaba emocionada, como si nada hubiese cambiado.

-No, no, sólo hablo para reportarme. –Tragué saliva, nervioso.

-Derek vino, pensé que había estado contigo… -Y aquí iba, la bomba seguramente, quizá toda emoción sólo era una pantalla.

-Mamá, he encontrado a Tom –Titubeé en mi voz, y el silencio entre ambas líneas se hizo presente.

-¿Está vivo? –Su voz apenas y resonó, sorprendida, casi podía verle la cara palidecer por completo.

-Lo está, estoy con él, solo está algo diferente ahora –De repente sonreí, de sólo imaginarlo, estaba tan físicamente cambiado y guapo…

-Bill, debes regresar ahora, antes de que te pase algo de nuevo, ya sabes que él es… -La cambiada ansiedad de su voz me devolvió a mis pensamientos.

-No, mamá –La corté en seco.- Te equivocas, todos se equivocan, ésta vez haré lo que quiero y estaré con él aquí. No te preocupes por mi –Utilicé mi voz de hombre adulto, maduro, responsable… mi mejor actuación.

Me aguanté las ganas de reír mientras mi madre trataba incesantemente de convencerme de volver, noté que uno de los tipos de la banda de Tom se acercó a mi.

-Mamá, tengo que colgar, te hablo después, te quiero. –Colgué dejándola con las palabras en la boca, mierda que hablaba más que yo.- ¿sí?

-Nick quiere verte, sigue adentro con Ricky –Asentí sin mirarle mucho a la cara, había algo en éstos tipos que no me daba confianza aun. Casi fui corriendo al lugar y cuando entré ahí estaban los dos, bastantes serios.

-Que caras… -Comenté, repentinamente nervioso, viéndolos.

-Tenemos que hablar, en serio –Tom se cruzó de hombros.- y vale más que cierres la boca hasta que termine ¿oíste?

Fruncí el ceño, me cruce de igual que él y asentí.

-Bill… -Richelle… no, ¡Joder! Estaba usando el mismo tonito condescendiente de mi madre.- Tienes que volver a Hamburgo, este lugar es muy peligroso ahora.

-Aquí no hay espacio para ti Bill –Gruñó, jugueteando con el piercing en su labio sin voltearme a ver, se veía tan… pero tuve que concentrarme en lo que sea que me estaba diciendo.- Tienes que volver a casa con tu madre, tu hermana, y si quieres hasta Sparky.

El color se me fue al piso; me sentía ofendido, había cruzado medio mundo para buscarlo y ahora que lo había encontrado, besado, dejado follarme de nuevo… ¡me manda a la mierda! ¡¿De qué vas, Kaulitz!?

-No. –Lo miré a los ojos, jamás le había llevado la contraria y sostenido la mirada así, ni una sola vez.

Tom giró los ojos y suspiró, agobiado.

-Te vas a ir, quieras o no –Insistió, pero no estaba sosteniéndome la mirada, ni siquiera sonaba firme.

-No, Tom, me quedaré. Si no quieres, bien, me buscaré un buen lugar, pero no te perderé la pista de nuevo. –Oh sí, de pronto él me mataba con la mirada, me descuartizaba, me follaba, todo.

Estaba decidido, ese era mi punto final. Tom se levantó, suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello, se me erizo la piel de sólo verlo.

-Debes irte –Repitió, pero simplemente sus acciones no coincidían con sus palabras, que le creyera quien no lo conociera.- quieras o no.

-No. Además no puedes despedirme así porque así… -Enarqué una ceja, disfrutando de su confusión.

-¿Por qué carajos no? –Mi querido amo estaba furioso, pero calmado, noté su cuello tensarse.

-Porque soy un Encadenado –Sonreí victorioso, él y Ricky voltearon a verse, y empezaron a reír a carcajadas, un quejido de dolor de Ricky marcó el final de la risa.- Es la verdad…

De repente Ricky palideció y yo sonreí más aun, ya nos estábamos entendiendo.

-Kam me nombró encadenado, y sigo siéndolo, así que se joden los dos –Me recargué en la pared, mirando hacia el techo con arrogancia.

Tom estaba más y más furioso, recordando el cómo me había buscado esa noche, el cómo había llegado colocado por accidente y la furia que desató en contra de todos. Yo no dejaba de sonreír victorioso.

-Bien –Se me erizó la piel de nuevo, su malvada sonrisa y aquella mirada me desnudaron en un segundo.- Te vas a quedar muñeco, si eso quieres…

-Genial –Me senté en una silla lejana a ellos, sonriendo triunfal.

-Pero te vas a atener a las consecuencias, muñeco… -Se acercó a mí peligrosamente, pero ya no me intimidaba.- Me vas a obedecer, si quieres ser un encadenado vas a actuar como tal ¿oíste? Vas a entrenarte, vas a aprender a usar un arma, vas a hacer entregas… -De repente, tragué en seco, pero no decliné, podía hacerlo, yo podía hacer cualquier cosa.- Te vas a atener a lo que yo te dé. Vas a usar otra ropa, al menos vas a aprender a usar una moto y a defenderte por ti solo.

-Sé defenderme –Me encogí de hombros, haciendo un ademán aburrido con la mano.

-No, Bill, aquí no sólo son golpes y ya… -Se sacó un arma de los pantalones, de esas de las películas, nunca había visto una así de cerca.- Y justo ahora hay una guerra desatada, no voy a permitir que me estés jodiendo con tus mariconadas… ¿quieres ser un encadenado? –Sonrió de nuevo y vio a Ricky, que igual sonrió.- Bien, sé un encadenado y condénate de por vida.

Ya me había puesto nervioso, pero asentí. Se me acercó demasiado, acorralándome contra la silla, presionando su nariz contra la mía, sin despegar la mirada de mis ojos.

-Eres nuestro nuevo "prospecto" y vas a saber lo que significa… y qué casualidad, tenemos justo una misión en la que vas a participar ahora, muñequito… -Se apartó bruscamente, sin dejar de sonreír viéndome.

-¿Mi-misión? –Me quedé viéndolos, a ambos. La expresión de Richelle cambió, se puso aun más pálida de lo que ya estaba.- ¿Cuál?

-Me vas a acompañar a Alemania, muñeco. -Se puso muy serio. Abrí los ojos como platos. La pregunta en mis ojos era evidente, ¿volvería a Alemania? Él asintió.- A Stuttgart. –A la vez, cada uno de nuestros músculos se tensaron.

Regresar al lugar donde todo esto inició…

Era obvio que él no quería regresar, y menos conmigo.


	9. Regreso

**Capitulo 9:** Regreso.

 **By Bill.**

Era pésimo. Pésimo para todo lo que me tocaba hacer. Richelle había salido del hospital y por lo tanto me tocaba cuidarla y obedecerla, pero era obvio que tenía un plan armado con Tom para joderme la vida, porque, aun para ser ella - _y además ser mujer-,_ estaba insufrible.

-Bill, eres tan marica –En el brazo traía una férula, sin embargo el humor no le había cambiado para nada.

Me temblaban las manos como gelatina, tenia una escuadra negra de 9mm entre ellas y un blanco enfrente de mí. Pero con el sólo hecho de saber que tenía un arma en la mano me bastaba para sentirme incapaz de accionarla. Simplemente no podía hacerlo.

-Ricky, cállate, me pones peor. –Le ordené, sin cuidar mucho el tono de voz, tragué saliva, nervioso.

-Bill, los enemigos no van a esperar a que te salgan los huevos y dispares, ¡sólo hazlo! –Me ponía los nervios de punta, sobre todo cuando gritó.

Y disparé, cerré los ojos por imbécil, y el tiro fue a dar a un cubo de basura donde un gato maulló y salió corriendo asustado.

Richelle se carcajeo como nunca.

-Un poco mas y nos dejas sin Kasimir. –Ella por alguna razón lloraba de la risa, negando con la cabeza mientras balanceaba entre sus dedos su propia arma con tanta facilidad y fluidez que me causaba cierta envidia.

-¡Kasimir! ¡Lo siento, bebé! –Salí corriendo tras de él como un verdadero imbécil. Richelle lo pasaba tremendamente bien entrenándome.

-Joder Bill –Seguía riendo, confirmando lo marica que era a cada paso que daba tras del gato.- Mantente firme, carajo.

-Relájate, ¿sí? –Comenzaba a ponerme realmente molesto, tome un respiro y volví a apuntar.

-¿Cómo vas, muñeco? –Esa conocida y estremecedora voz detrás de mí hizo que me asustara y disparara, lo curioso fue que le di justo al blanco.

Me quede sumamente sorprendido, había sido una coincidencia obvio. Una muy afortunada.

-Casi mata a Kasimir –Se burló Richelle que se acercó a examinar el agujero.- Al fin Bill, creí que no darías una.

Sonreí engreído, me sentía el ser más poderoso sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Se los dije… -Tom también se acercó a mirar, frunciendo el ceño.

-Fue solo suerte –Ricky se acercó para intercambiar una mirada con Tom.

-Vicepresidenta, ve a los estudios y encárgate de las utilidades de hoy, y llévate al Pirata –Ordenó Tom, su voz tan mandona de siempre sabía volverme loco.- Yo me encargo del muñeco.

Richelle asintió y sin poner mucha atención ni mirarnos demasiado, salió dando grandes zancadas de la bodega abandonada. Siempre hacía lo mismo, nos miraba poco cuando estábamos por quedarnos juntos.

-¿Dónde estuviste? –Pregunté, viéndolo con seriedad.- Te esperaba en la mañana.

-Tengo otras cosas que hacer aparte de follarte muñeco… -Me hizo girar hacia el blanco de nuevo, tomándome de la cintura sin mucha ceremonia, en realidad bruscamente.

Se me soltó otro tiro que fue a parar al suelo.

-¡Cuidado idiota! –Levantó la voz alterado, o más bien gruñón, eso me ponía bastante… Me sujeto de la cadera firmemente.- A ver, déjame ver como lo haces.

Me puse en posición y el soltó la carcajada.

-¿Qué? –Fruncí el ceño, sin bajar los brazos, estaba demasiado tenso.

-Claramente no has entendido nada, muñeco -Me tomo de las manos y puso el arma frente a mí.- ¿por qué tiemblas?

-No estos hecho para esto –Sintiendo todo su cuerpo pegado al mío, y su aliento en mi oreja, no tenía mucho control.

-Esto es lo que querías muñeco, ahora te jodes –Sujetó mis manos fuertemente bajo las suyas, consiguiendo estabilidad en el arma.- No debes temblar o acabaras pegándote un tiro tu solo… -Su voz era suave, pero lo que más me hacía estremecer era su aliento… olía a cigarrillos y alcohol.

-Lo intento… -Rezongué, mordiéndome el interior de las mejillas.

-Respira -Susurró con calma, y eso hice, inhalé y exhalé una gran cantidad de aire intentando relajarme.- ¿Ves ese pequeño punto encima del arma? Ahí es donde va a parar la bala… -Sin suavizar su agarre sobre mis manos, movió mis brazos suavemente hacia el blanco, justo en el centro.- Ahí mismo, justo en el blanco, muñeco…

Estaba excitándome, y mucho, y trataba de impedirlo. Pero siempre que trataba de hacerme el fuerte y tener control sobre mí mismo, el cuerpo me traicionaba.

-Respira -Me repitió, y empezó a besarme la oreja. Respiré disfrutando de todo eso, cerré los ojos y bajé el arma sin darme cuenta.- No, no, no –Volvió a apuntar.- No debes dejar de apuntar nunca.

-Entiendo –Murmuré con la voz ronca. Me moví un poco hacia atrás y sentí que estaba duro como una piedra.- Mierda Tom.

-Shhhh… calladito muñeco –Mi amo me acarició los brazos alzados y puso sus manos sobre las mías de nuevo, estaba probándome, seguramente.- Quieto hombre… -Tenía tanto control sobre mí que logró calmarme.

Bajó sus manos hasta el borde de mis pantalones, tanteando el terreno. Puse mis ojos en el blanco, respiré de nuevo, tranquilo, me sentía tremendamente bien.

-Dispara. –Susurró y así lo hice, justo en el centro de nuevo. Abrió los ojos como platos. - ¿Así que tengo que tocarte, eh? ¿Y si te follara? Sonrió enorme, como un niño travieso.

Giré y sonreí de lado, bajando el arma y enarcando una ceja.

–Eres un idiota Tom… -Me acerqué, inclinando el rostro a milímetros de sus labios.- Pero si lo haces… -Lo besé, lascivamente, atrapando su labio inferior con el filo de mis dientes.- Sería invencible.

No se contuvo, me besó desahogando toda su furia. Me pegó a su cuerpo con una fuerza impresionante, apoyando su mano derecha firmemente sobre mi abdomen, casi sujetándome desde la entrepierna, seguro se había estado conteniendo o seguro de verdad tenía semejante poder sobre él.

Fueron escasos segundos lo que aguantó hasta decidir quitarme la ropa, no se tomó molestias en ser lento o tan sólo un poco delicado, no, era pura desesperación sobre mi cuerpo. Tardó un parpadeo en tenerme en el suelo, debajo de él, besándonos y tocándonos como bestias.

Este tipo de situaciones lo ponían bastante, y a mí también, y qué suerte que Richelle no estaba cerca porque mis gemidos cada vez que embestía dentro de mí sin miramientos, seguro que se escuchaban a millas de este lugar.

¿A esto se resumía mi vida? ¿A sucios revolcones, palabras grotescas, besos húmedos y balas? Si mi madre me viera…

Pero no me importaba. Ya no me importaba nada, ni un poco.

Yo quería esto y si tenía que perder todo lo que había construido a cambio de conservarlo, lo haría. Era capaz de atravesar el universo y regresar con tal de tenerlo así, dentro de mí, encima de mí, conmigo, los dos juntos hasta compartiendo el alma.

Tom fue bastante duro como siempre, no tenía compasión alguna, me castigaba por ser un idiota y encontrarlo, yo lo sabía, yo lo sentía en cada vez que me poseía, sentía su rabia contenida.

No podía estar más fascinado y estoy seguro que Tom también, así tratara de hacerse el rudo y el macho, en el fondo sé que había algo de mí que lo enloquecía y enloquecería siempre.

Y ahí, en el medio del suelo, le pedía todo, me dejaba llevar por mis sucios impulsos y él me complacía. Era un cambio interminable de todo; de cosas, de situaciones, de besos y momentos que estaba pensando en volverme completamente loco… pero por él.

 _ **By Tom.**_

Estaba tumbado sobre mi chaqueta, fumando con Bill a mi lado, quien analizaba el arma que momentos antes había dado inicio a nuestra sesión de sexo salvaje.

-No sé si puedo hacer esto –Me dijo sin verme, seguía mirando el arma a detalle.

-¿Disparar? Es solo cosa de práctica, muñeco –Estaba bastante adormilado, poco me importaba el sucio lugar en el que nos encontrábamos.

Estaba semi desnudo y bastante tranquilo, había tenido un día de perros después de todo y sólo necesitaba la presencia de mi muñeco y su calor para calmarme.

-No es sólo eso –Volteó a verme, le miré de reojo, sabía perfectamente de qué hablaba.- Quiero preguntarte algo, y necesito la verdad para poder estar preparado cuando pase.

Y ahí vamos de nuevo, aferrándose al puto pasado como siempre…

Suspire y exhale el humo de mi cigarrillo en el proceso.

–Dime… -Puse los ojos en blanco, antes de volver la vista al techo.

-¿Qué sentiste la primera vez que lo hiciste? –Sentía cómo él no dejaba de verme, sonreí.

-Fue bastante húmedo e incomodo, muñeco –Me reí, le miré de reojo de nuevo y vi como se tensaba su cuello en celos.

-Cuando… Mataste, Tom –Él apretó los dientes, y yo borre mi sonrisa inmediatamente.

-Ya sabes que era muy pequeño, no sabía lo que sentía –Algo me molestó con el simple recuerdo, y era su loca necesidad de saber cómo era, ¿Qué seguía analizándome psicológicamente acaso?

-Claro que sabias, dímelo –Desnudo y musculoso como ahora estaba, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas viéndome.

-¿No vas a dejarme en paz hasta que lo haga cierto? –Levanté una ceja viéndolo, él sonrió.

-No –Qué muñeco más molesto y testarudo.

Suspiré agobiado y me senté, recordando, pero viajar en el montón de situaciones desagradables de casi toda mi puta vida no era algo que estaba muy listo para hacer en calma, era demasiado crudo.

Él esperaba una respuesta y yo tarde en encontrarla.

-Fue… -Empecé, y tosí un poco queriendo evitar continuar, pero de ésta no me libraba.- Fue como una necesidad, era muy pequeño, yo sabía que estaba mal pero no me importo, tenia que hacerlo o explotaría…

Bill estaba atónito, analizándome con sus hermosas pupilas, sin embargo ésta vez no vi rastro de miedo en sus pupilas.

-Es una necesidad, como si estuvieras en el borde de un barranco y debajo de el hay un lago… sabes que puedes lastimarte, que puedes golpearte y morir, pero lo necesitas. Como comer, como dormir, como follar…así se siente… así sentí. –Me estremecí, pero me mantuve firme, después de todo.

Era el trauma de mi vida, un trauma que yo mismo había creado y el cual me perseguiría siempre.

-Sólo lo hice y me sentí tremendamente bien –Continué y lo vi, estaba serio, su mandíbula se había tensado.- Cuando llegue el momento, Bill, lo vas a sentir. Y no vas a fallar yo lo se, eres igual a mi cuando te lo propones… pase lo que pase Bill, dispara.

Parecía que le había tirado un balde con agua fría, tragó saliva, nervioso y asintió.

El resto de la tarde-noche seguimos practicando, él estuvo muy callado a partir de eso y obedecía en todo lo que yo decía o hacía. Así mismo le explique como cargar el arma, como desarmar a alguien, como defenderse decentemente… ésta vez sin juegos de niños.

Luego fuimos a mi casa a descansar, él necesitaba hacer sus llamadas de rutina y yo ocupaba pensar. Estaba metiendo a Bill en un lio muy serio y una parte de mí, la que no quería arriesgar al muñeco, se arrepentía tremendamente, y la otra parte de mí, a la que le valía una mierda si el muñeco se rompía porque era su capricho, quería dejarlo darse cuenta él sólo de que esto no era lo mismo a un tribunal de gente estirada y corrupta.

Luego estaba el asunto de Stuttgart, por más que quería postergarlo se acercaba más y más. Me llevaría a Bill, necesitaba vigilarlo de cerca y el dejarlo entre las bestias de mis amigos no era nada bueno, una cosa eran los Encadenados de Alemania, pero ésta gente de Los Ángeles no tendría la misma compasión por el muñeco.

Además, con un golpe de suerte se pondría testarudo y al ver a mami cerca… no, no quiero que se vaya. Era un encadenado ahora y como tal iba a tratarlo, así que debía endurecerlo… y no hablaba ésta vez de su entrepierna, si no de su actitud.

Lo cierto era que había vuelto mucho mas difícil que nunca, siempre acababa complaciéndome en la cama pero en otros asuntos hacia lo que le daba la gana y eso me molestaba, me molestaba y bastante sobre todo el hecho de que mi banda lo empezara a seguir, ya tenia amigos y lo tomaban en cuenta.

No porque pensara que eso era malo si no que tarde o temprano tendría que verse involucrado en lo que hacemos y si justo en ese momento vuelve a ser vulnerable… No lo permitiría.

Por eso debía llevármelo, porque le mostraría el lado cruel al que debe enfrentarse, porque si se volvía vulnerable ahí estaría yo para protegerlo como siempre. Nadie iba a herir a mi muñeco, a mi Bill.

Ni siquiera le avisé cuando salí, andaba rondando en mi motocicleta para despejarme, para sacarme la tonta idea llevármelo lejos de todos y de todo. Mi celular sonó y estacione para contestar.

-¿Qué pasa Richelle? –Como ya era costumbre, le contesté en mi tono de mala gana de siempre.

- _Todo está listo para mañana, jefe._ –Suspiré, la hora había llegado.

-Okay, te quedas a cargo ¿oíste? Y Ricky… si algo me pasa, ya sabes que hacer -Me estremecí, me estremecí como pocas veces, no me sentía nada bien volviendo. El vértigo me llegó al estómago y sentía que vomitaría, pero lo contuve.

- _Lo sé, Capitán. Ven al Club, los boletos y todo está aquí…_

Colgué y fui para allá, pasaportes falsos, boletos de avión.

-Todo listo, Capitán- Richelle sonreía, como siempre, orgullosa de un trabajo eficientemente hecho.- Ten mucho cuidado, Tom… por favor.

-Lo tendré, no te preocupes. –Tomé todos los documentos y los metí a mi mochila.- Tú estás a cargo, y si algo me pasa, tú mandas ¿oíste?-

Ella sólo asintió y termino abrazándome fuerte. Algo había crecido entre nosotros durante todo ese tiempo trabajando juntos tan lejos de lo único que se parecía a un lugar al que podría llamarse casa, era mi mano derecha incondicional.

No le di mucho tiempo a la despedida, ni ella gustaba de ser tan emotiva; salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude y fui al departamento, Bill ya dormía tranquilamente y aparentemente recién bañado; no me importó hacer ruido, lo que le despertó.

-¿Qué pasa? –Apenas y levantó la cabeza, para verme con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Empaca, muñeco, nuestro vuelo sale en un par de horas –Le aventé su pasaporte y ticket de avión a pies de la cama.- Me llamaras Nick, ¿oíste?

Mi hermano me vio, muy sacado de onda, pero termino accediendo y se puso a empacar en silencio, había estado muy callado desde esa charla.

Teníamos todo listo en un rato, me quité mi chaqueta y la colgué en el armario, tenía que verme como hombre normal así que decidí no llevarla, seria demasiado riesgoso. Además, si caía en Stuttgart, Ricky la necesitaría, sería suya.

-Listo, Tom –Mi muñeco tampoco había exagerado en su atuendo, se veía como un humano normal, abrigado y todo.

Afuera el taxi nos esperaba. Suspiré, y observé mi motocicleta al pasar junto a ella, sin duda la extrañaría.

 _ **By Bill.**_

El vuelo de regreso fue tedioso y largo, Tom durmió la mayoría del viaje y yo me entretenía con la música hasta que caía de nuevo sobre su hombro, enroscando mi brazo al de él pero me había prohibido terminantemente tomarle la mano.

El aviso del capitán diciendo que aterrizaríamos, además de una molesta azafata, nos despertó y al cabo de diez minutos de dar vueltas sobre la ciudad, comenzó nuestro descenso.

Bajamos en cuanto nos fue posible, el frío del carajo me llegó hasta los huesos, un par de semanas fuera me habían desacostumbrado terriblemente al frio alemán, así que me abrigue aún más.

Tom no había dicho nada desde hacía bastantes horas y no lo presioné para que lo hiciera, parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, era una regla de oro no interrumpirlo cuando estaba así.

Hamburgo, mi casa, mi hogar…

Mamá está aquí, Helem… y Derek, mi terco Sparky.

-Vamos –Dijo, al fin, Tom tomando su mochila. Me aterrorizaba el hecho de siguiera preguntar por la posibilidad de ir a ver a mi madre un rato…

Tomamos un taxi. Iba algo desganado y aturdido por el largo viaje, seguramente era el jetlag, y más aun por saber que el viaje a Stuttgart era muy largo aun.

Mi mundo giró de cabeza cuando escuche a Tom darle la dirección de mi casa al taxista.

-Espera, ¿qué? –Volteé a verlo, queriendo confirmar lo que había escuchado.

-¿No quieres ver a tu madre, muñeco? –Me dijo lo bastante serio, era real entonces.- Yo me quedaré en un hotel cerca por hoy…

Sonreí, enorme, asintiendo muchas veces y lo besé eufórico. El taxista nos vio por el retrovisor e hizo una mueca de desapruebo, pero no me importó.

-Sí, sí... –Él me aparto de mala gana.- De nada.

Fueron escasos y muy eternos treinta minutos a la dirección de mi casa, iba como niño camino a la feria, contento, inquieto, ansioso. Estaba nevado, era hermoso como siempre.

Me recordaba a aquella navidad juntos, nuestra primera navidad juntos.

El taxista estacionó justo enfrente. Helem y mamá jugaban en la nieve. La pequeña se paralizó al ver el auto estacionarse, sonreí con emoción.

-¡Mamá, mira! –Mi pequeña hermanita estaba señalándome cuando bajé del auto con calma y Scotty, que ya no era tan enérgico como antes, me saltó encima lamiéndome.

Mama estaba paralizada, viéndome.

-¡Bill! –Helem corrió a abrazarme, yo la levanté tal cual muñequita entre mis brazos con facilidad, dándole vueltas.

-Hola, mi nena –Sin poder evitarlo yo reía con ella, la abrace muy fuerte.- Joder, te extrañe demasiado, mi princesa.

-Yo también –Era una ternura, me besó en la mejilla ruidosamente.- Muchisisísimo.

Vi a mi madre al fondo, quien no hizo movimiento alguno para acercarse.

-¿Viniste con Sparky? Hace mucho que no viene a jugar… -El reproche me era familiar, se cruzo de brazos en cuanto la deje en el suelo.

-No nena. –Me sacudí la nieve del abrigo que había dejado Scotty.

-¿Entonces quien es él? –Estaba algo confundida, señalando tras de mí.

Escuché la puerta del taxi cerrarse, me paralice y voltee a verlo. Tom estaba sonriendo malvadamente, viendo a mi hermana pequeña… y a mi madre quien se puso del color del hombre de nieve que hacia.

Helem se exaltó al verlo y sonrió muy, muy ampliamente.

-¡Es Tom! –Alzó la voz, extrañamente feliz. Helem fue la primera que lo reconoció a pesar de nuestras diferencias físicas y yo sólo lo había mencionado un par de veces.

Tom tragó saliva, nervioso, y sonrió malicioso de nuevo, de esas sonrisas que te erizan la piel. Se acercó a nosotros con su paso endemoniadamente sensual y en calma, yo no dejaba de verlo, ni siquiera pensé que fuera a bajarse del taxi.

Pero se acercó a mi pequeña hermana una vez que la dejé en el suelo y noté cómo Helem se llevaba el dedo a la boca con timidez, tomándome la mano hasta que pude notar el atisbo de una sonrisa en sus labios.

Mi hermanita bajó la mano que tenía en su boca y se limpió en su suéter antes de dársela a Tom que la tomó para besar su dorso, como todo un caballero, sonriéndole tiernamente; podía ver los ojos de nuestro hermano mayor brillar con intensidad, una intensidad que veía muy pocas veces.

-Hola pequeña…


	10. Casa

**mil perdones por la tardanza, he tenido dias dificiles, espero les agrade...-Ghost**

* * *

 **Capitulo 10:** Casa.

 **By Tom.**

Eran pasadas las siete ya, estábamos sentados en la cocina cenando pero yo no podía probar bocado alguno, así que me limitaba a jugar con la comida. Había un silencio total, la única que parecía prestarme un mínimo gramo de atención era aquella bonita niña, porque era bonita, no se podía negar lo obvio; aunque sus enormes ojos me intimidaban bastante; captaba cada uno de mis movimientos, cruzábamos miradas y ella me sostenía la mirada con seguridad.

-Helem, tienes que comer algo –Le dijo la madre, la que supuestamente era mía también. La preciosa niña obedeció sin dejar de mirarme.

Me sentía terrible, incomodo, sofocándome en realidad, la última vez que estuve dentro de ésta casa fue el peor día de mi vida y juré que no volvería nunca… Sin embargo aquí estoy.

-¿Cómo va la escuela? –Bill se sentía igual que yo, podía verlo en su gesto, intentó relajar la tensión al menos.

-Aburrida, íbamos a disecar una rana pero un niño se desmayó y la profesora dijo que mejor no –La pequeña Helem, para ser tan pequeña hablaba con la claridad de un adulto, igual que Bill.

Cimone me veía de vez en cuando, se veía muy trastornada; no me sorprendería si en su mente estuviese asesinándome, después de todo, un hijo menos… una escoria como yo no le resultaba en gran pérdida.

-Así que, Bill… ya no trabajas –A pesar de estar nerviosa, siempre tenía ese cálido timbre de voz con su hijo favorito.

-Nadie me ha llamado y justo ahora no tengo la necesidad de hacerlo, así que no –Le dijo Bill, más relajado.

-Todo mundo tiene necesidades, Bill, debes dejar de ser un niño mimado –De pronto su tono parecía demasiado molesto y jodidamente estricto.- Debes de hacerte responsable de algo por primera vez en la vida.

Vi como Bill se tensaba por completo, le había reprochado sin duda el hecho de que hubiera ido a América, de que me encontrara y que me prefiriera a mí que vivir su vida aburrida y lujosa.

-Ya no tengo hambre… Vamos, Tom, saldremos a fumar –Me levanté de inmediato y lo seguí, pero en el camino cogí mi mochila dispuesto a irme.

-Hey, hey, hey… -Mi muñeco me jalo del brazo con tanta fuerza, que tuve que contenerme para no reaccionar como lo haría por simple inercia.- ¿A dónde vas? No puedes dejarme.

-Bill… -Nuevamente la adorable e irritante niñita apareció.- Mamá dice que le ayudes con los platos.

-No te muevas… -Me advirtió y entró a la casa. La niña me veía, otra vez con ese aspecto aterrador.

-¿Qué tanto miras? –Mascullé de mala gana, mientras sacaba un cigarrillo.

-¿Ya te vas a ir? –Su tono me pareció más curioso que lastimero, vaya… sólo le parecía un adorno exótico rondando por su casa, de seguro; tan solo me encogí de hombros– Mamá no deja fumar a Bill.

-Yo hago lo que quiero, ¿por qué no te vas a jugar o algo? –Sólo estaba ahí parada, viéndome, no quería que me tomara de su atracción del día.

-No. Es que… te pareces mucho a Bill –Y ella me analizaba por completo aun.- Pero Bill es divertido y sonríe…

Reí muy bajo irónicamente; lo que me faltaba, una enana de siete años jodiendome las bolas.

-En serio, niña, vete de aquí –Ella tenía algo, no sé qué, pero me hizo reír como estúpido.

-Me llamo Helem no niña, y no me iré porque se supone que eres mi hermano –Algo en mi pecho punzó cuando lo dijo, resoplé ruidosamente, fastidiado.

-No lo soy, hazte a la idea –Negué muchas veces con la cabeza, ignorando su mirada de reproche.

-Helem… -Bill apareció detrás de ella, saliendo con el cigarro apagado en la mano.- Es tarde ya, princesa, vete a la cama. –Vi cómo la abrazo fuerte antes de soltarla y dejarla irse dentro.

-Es igual de enfadosa que tú, ¿lo sabías? –Como si le hubiera dicho un cumplido, Bill sonrió, aunque no le duró mucho la sonrisa en el rostro.

-No ha salido nada bien esto, Tom –Y ahí vamos de nuevo.- No debimos llegar aquí.

-¿Qué querías? Todo Alemania te conoce, si vienes aquí nos quitamos veinte mil problemas de encima, Bill. Sé que tus amigos andan cerca y los míos igual, y lo último que necesito es lidiar con la furia de tu madre y ahora también con esa mocosa –La voz me salió demasiado áspera y las palabras muy rápidas, así que mejor le di una calada rápida al cigarrillo.

Bill se quedo callado un rato, comenzó a preocuparme lo que su cabeza pudiera estar maquilando.

-Vamos adentro, hace frio, ya mañana veremos que hacer… -Tomó un respiro luego de decirme aquello, esperanzado, pero negué con la cabeza lentamente.

-Prefiero dormir en un cubo de basura que ahí dentro –Cuando me terminé el cigarrillo, tiré la colilla al suelo y la pisé.- Me voy a un motel.

-Pero… -Tal como lo esperaba, estaba sorprendido, pero se veía cansado, tenía ésta batalla ganada.- No puedes dejarme aquí, Tom.

-Tú lo dijiste, ya mañana veré que hacer, muñeco –Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.- Hace frio y estas cansado, no te preocupes por mí, ¿entendido?

-Tom… -Dio un paso al frente, pero cuando me volteé a mirarlo retrocedió.

-¿Entendido? –Subí la voz con tono autoritario, echándome la mochila al hombro.

-Sí, Capitán –Emprendí mi camino, dejé a Bill ahí y me alejé de ese horrible lugar tan rápido como mis pasos me permitieron.

Tome un taxi a un par de cuadras, lejos de la casa que me causaba esa extraña e incómoda sensación en el estómago; y me fui a un motel a las afueras, no pude pegar el ojo en toda la maldita noche…

 **By Bill.**

Dormí como nunca.

Toque la cama y me dormí casi al instante, habían sido muchas horas de vuelo y una cena que con gusto hubiera cambiado por unos dos días de avión mas, así que estaba agotado.

Era sábado, me levantó el ruido de mi teléfono, era Gustav… primero lo pensé dos veces, pero terminé tomando la llamada.

-¿Diga? –Seguía más dormido que despierto, así que la voz de mi amigo me tomó por desprevenido.

-¡Bill, tío! ¡Bienvenido! –Sonaba inusualmente eufórico, o sea… Era Gustav.

-Hola Gustav, ¿qué pasa? No grites, por favor –Sonreí, era bueno saber de mis amigos y que por primera vez no me regañaban o maltrataran.

-Me dijeron que te vieron anoche en el aeropuerto, ¿estás aquí, eh? Volviendo, te lo dije Bill, te lo dije… -Contuve la respiración antes de replicar, ahí íbamos de nuevo, con un regaño más.

-No vine por lo que todos ustedes, bola de idiotas me lo dijeron; estoy aquí por negocios solamente –Admití, obviamente haciéndome el importante.- Sólo de paso.

-¿Ya te comieron los sesos los americanos, no? – ¡Y todavía el idiota se reía!

-Más o menos –Rodé un poco en la cama.- Si no tienes nada importante que decir, creo que dormiré un poco más.

-Vale, tío, solo quería saludarte, hay que vernos –Sólo gruñí, era una evidente negativa.- Adiós, Bill.

Y colgamos, me acomodé de nuevo echándome las sábanas encima, dispuesto a dormir de nuevo y…

¿Negocios? ¡Cierto! Tenía que irme a Stuttgart con Tom, me levanté de un salto de la cama y cogí el teléfono de nuevo, marqué… pero el muy maldito lo tenía apagado.

-Aghhh, maldita mierda –Aventé el celular al colchón, pensando lo peor.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y bajé, y ahí estaba mamá, obviamente esperando por mí con el gesto impaciente y preocupado.

-¿Tom llamó? –Al demonio mis modales, no le dije ni siquiera buenos días.

-No, Bill tenemos que hablar –Sonó demasiado tranquila, lo cual no auguraba nada bueno.

-Nada de hablar, nada de sermones, nada de "Bill, tienes que dejarlo", nada de eso madre –No le di tiempo de comenzar con el sermón, estaba impaciente, ansioso y demasiado cabreado.- ¿lo has visto?

-Que no, y no quiero verlo, ¿te dejó de nuevo aquí, no? –Me dio un poco de asco ver lo satisfecha que parecía con la sola idea, no le respondí.

Volví a marcar viéndola a la cara… pero nada. El pecho comenzó a latirme velozmente y con fuerzas, se comenzaba a formar un agujero ahí y el agujero dolía, era esa ansiedad de nuevo…

-¡Mierda! –Ahora sí, estaba furioso, subí en dos zancadas y acomodé mi mochila tan rápido como pude. Por suerte no había desempacado siquiera.

-Bill, por favor… no de nuevo –Mi madre se había parado frente a la puerta tratando de hacerme entrar en razón.

Aquí tenía todo; seguridad, comida, empleo, lujos… y yo lo volvía a dejar por estar con el mas grande imbécil de todos, mi hermano, mi gemelo, el amor de mi vida.

-Será cuantas veces _yo_ quiera, como _yo_ quiera y en donde _yo_ quiera –Sin quererlo, subí la voz, estaba al límite de mis cabales, no podía pretender que todo estaba normal.- Soy adulto, y soy libre de hacer lo que me plazca, madre. No vas a controlarme más, no vas a alejarme de él de nuevo, ni vas a decidir qué haré de mi vida ¿Me has oído?

Mi madre estaba atónita viéndome, no dijo una sola palabra, ni siquiera se movió. En el fondo, muy, muy en el fondo, me dolía un poco haberle dicho las cosas de esa manera pero es que no había de otra, era demasiado persuasiva y tenía que cortar todas sus posibles vías de negociación. Al fin y al cabo, éramos los dos abogados.

-¿Me dejarás pasar o salto por la ventana? – _Y no sería la primera vez_..

Mi madre me miró, suspiró con pesadez y termino accediendo. Bajé a la cocina y en uno de los cajones ahí estaban… mis hermosas, las llaves de mi auto, una Range Rover blanca del año, mi propio bebé consentido.

-Despídeme de Helem –Fue lo último que dije antes de salir, abrí la puerta de mi auto y aventé la mochila dentro.

Iba a encender la camioneta cuando noté algo tirado en el suelo de la camioneta, me agaché y lo tomé, sentí una punzada en el pecho al ver de qué se trataba. Era una sudadera de Derek, la había usado antes de que se jodiera todo entre nosotros, y me la había dado porque moría de frio.

Derek, my Sparky….

-No, no, no… -La lancé al fondo de la camioneta, donde no pudiera verla. Metí reversa y salí del garaje de mi casa sin pensarlo.

Y el imbécil de Tom seguía sin contestar.

-Bueno, Tom, si querías deshacerte de mi no te la voy a poner tan fácil –Mascullé entre dientes, frunciendo el ceño, visualicé el letrero "Stuttgart - 600 Kms", tome su salida en la autopista y me relajé.

El muy cabrón me había dejado tirado.

 **By Tom.**

Bajo perfil, Tom, bajo perfil…

Iba en un autobús rumbo a Stuttgart; había dejado a Bill donde debía estar, donde sabía que estaba seguro, y ahora iba rumbo a mi destino, Stuttgart, mi casa.

Andreas me juró que si mantenía un bajo perfil y cambiaba de apariencia, algún día podría volver, y así fue, aunque por dentro estaba aterrado, un solo error y estaría muerto. Aunque la muerte no era un problema para mí después de todo.

Estaba por llegar, íbamos en la zona alta de la ciudad donde todo estaba sin duda muy cambiado, lo único que si reconocí fue el bar de pijos ricos que Andreas frecuentaba hace mucho. Todo lo demás parecía haberse quedado viviendo sólo en mis recuerdos.

Llegué a la central de autobuses y bajé de él, nervioso como pocas veces me había sentido, saqué de la billetera mi falso carnet de estudiante y me dirigí a la zona de taxis, tomé uno y le di mi vieja dirección. El taxista palideció, pude ver y disfrutar su expresión de sorpresa y miedo cuando cayó en cuenta del destino.

-¿Está seguro, joven? –Me preguntó el taxista, pobre hombre, parecía que le había pedido un riñón.

-Muy seguro, ¿por qué? –Me hice el desentendido, aunque creo que ya conocía la respuesta…

-Bueno, esa zona es peligrosa, y está casi abandonada… -Creo que quien palideció ahora había sido yo… ¿Qué?

-De todas maneras me llevará ahí, necesito encontrar a alguien.

No preguntó más, unos veinte minutos después estábamos acercándonos hacia aquel parque donde solíamos reunirnos para el día de Cristina, estaba descuidado y solitario.

-Aquí. –Le pagué al chofer y, luego de ver cómo se alejaba a toda velocidad, empecé a caminar por el parque.

Una extraña sensación recorrió mi cuerpo, era tristeza o eso creo; todo estaba abandonado, todo sucio, descuidado… roto. Así como lo estoy yo.

Llegué hasta donde encendíamos la hoguera, había unos restos de madera calcinada que tendrían años ahí, marcas de viejas fogatas de muchos años atrás, parecía como si la gente hubiera desaparecido y abandonado la escena así mismo, a la mitad.

-Cómo lo siento, Cristina –Me froté las manos entre sí, conteniendo un escalofrío.

Pero cualquier escalofrío se convirtió en alerta, tan pronto escuche pasos tras de mi.

-Debes de estar realmente loco para andar por aquí sin protección, Capitán de mierda –Giré sobre mi eje y ahí estaba el rubio más idiota sobre la faz de la tierra. Sonreí ampliamente sin siquiera darme cuenta.

-De hecho, vine por mi marica favorito –Enarqué una ceja, jugueteando con el piercing en mi labio.

-Pues… deberías verte en un espejo –Él sonrió aun más amplio y me abrazó sin decir más.- No sé cómo demonios te he reconocido.

No dije nada, pero sí correspondí al abrazo, primero con algo de rechazo al contacto, lo normal en mí, pero luego lo estrujé un poco; al final, lo aparté de un empujón.

-Demasiada fraternidad, campanita -Solté una ruidosa carcajada.- Me has reconocido porque estoy más guapo que nunca, maricón.

-Tal vez sea por las aves carroñeras que te siguen –Ironizó, riéndose por lo bajo.- No puedo dejar que andes por aquí solo… -Comenzó bromeando, pero poco a poco su tono de voz fue bajando de intensidad.

-Ya sé, pero dudo que me identifiquen con ésta imagen, además tengo papeles falsos –Comenté restándole importancia, añadiendo un ademán despreocupado con la mano.

-Vámonos al club, éste lugar está perdido Tom –Andreas me guio hasta su auto, un lujoso BMW.

-Vaya, tus cursilerías sí que dejan dinero ¿eh? –Lo rodeé, admirando los detalles, vaya que era una chulada de coche.

-Mis cursilerías siguen tapando tus atrocidades, diría yo –Agregó con toda arrogancia de inmediato; subimos al auto y arrancó.

Recorrimos toda la avenida, hasta arriba…hasta mi antiguo hogar. Las calles tan desoladas no me sorprendían, siempre había sido solitario, pero había una sensación de pueblo fantasma que calaba los huesos.

-Para, para… -Ordené, el corazón se me retorcía, viendo todo aquello.

Mi casa, mi pedazo de mierda, mi vida… estaba quemada hasta los cimientos.

Me bajé de inmediato viendo semejante espectáculo. Era una verdadera atrocidad. Andreas hizo lo mismo y se puso a mi lado, me recargue en el auto impactado; el rubio apoyó una mano en mi hombro, que me quité de encima con un manotazo inconsciente.

-No pudimos salvarla… -Se lamentó en voz baja, con ese tono suyo de narrador de novela súper dramático.- Cuando dieron la alarma Jörg estaba dentro; lo sacamos inconsciente pero el fuego era mucho ya… lo lamento…

Ignoré el inútil intento de Andy de consolarme, sólo avancé, tenía que verlo, tenía que entrar… En calma y en silencio, observando cada detalle…

Todo estaba negro, lleno de ceniza, acabado… justo como lo estaba yo.

No había puertas ni ventanas, entré al inmueble con pasos calmados, me temblaban horriblemente las piernas, sin embargo me mantuve estable.

Algunos muebles en la sala aun estaban ahí, aunque totalmente inservibles. La cocina donde Guetti, Scotty y Bill habían pasado horas limpiando o jodiendo estaba en negro; la barra acabada, el refrigerador derretido, no quedaba nada más.

Me adentré entre la soledad del lugar y subí las escaleras, con el riesgo de caerme por lo erosionadas y destruidas que estaban. Ahí estaba, sin puerta, mi recamara, sólo quedaba la madera de la cama casi consumida por las llamas, vuelta un trozo enorme de carbón, sin colchón ni nada.

No supe cuanto tiempo pasó pero me transporté a cada uno de los momentos de esas cuatro paredes y todo lo que presenciaron; las peleas, las reconciliaciones, las revolcadas eternas, el sexo desenfrenado, sucio y brutal con Bill; los planes, las ilusiones y la gran cantidad de mentiras que le había dicho ahí, en esa cama…

Sentí algo tibio recorrer mi mejilla, con la mano la limpié… estaba llorando.

No había llorado desde que tenía cinco años y me separaron de Bill. Apenas y me acordaba de lo que pasó, pero sí recuerdo las lágrimas, el dolor de pecho… recuerdo ese mismo dolor.

Pero ahí estaba tal cual crio, derramando lágrimas por lo que fui y por lo que soy, un fantasma…

Un muerto.

Una sombra debajo del brillo de Bill.

Y entonces la vi, ahí estaba, saliendo de mi calcinado armario, me acerqué cual zombi y en segundos estaba ya sujetando los trozos de guitarra desmoronándose.

La Gibson que Bill me había regalado. Se me deshacía entre las manos.

Había guardado los restos de cuando me la destruyeron con la esperanza de algún día repararla, pero no fue así, el daño había sido irreversible; y ahora se me había ido, al igual que todos los demás.

Voltee a ver a mi muñeco macabro y el muy maldito me sonrió, era la sonrisa mas espantosa que le había visto jamás, lo estaba disfrutando, se estaba riendo con saña. Se burlaba de mí, de lo que me había convertido.

Me limpie las lagrimas y sujeté lo más fuerte que pude el mástil de la guitarra, intente golpearlo y el desapareció. Así mismo como los restos calcinados de la Gibson que al impacto se hicieron polvo, se desvanecieron entre mis dedos.

Fue entonces cuando perdí la cordura… ¿o es que ya la había perdido?


	11. traicion

**Capitulo 11:** traición.

 **By Tom.**

Andreas me había sacado de ahí casi a rastras, a cuesta de golpes, jalones y maldiciones; pero no recuerdo nada más después de eso, únicamente su auto, poco antes de perder por completo el conocimiento.

Cuando miré por la ventana no había mucho margen de llegar a equivocarme, estábamos en los barrios altos, o eso creía al menos; aparcamos en una linda casa con un enorme jardín. Estaba parado en el medio de uno de los últimos lugares donde me gustaría pararme, ese barrio donde las familias jugaban juntas en las calles y todos eran felices.

-Abajo, Tom, necesitas una ducha. Apestas, así no puedes andar por la casa. –Se burló el muy hijo de puta cuando me dijo al abrir la puerta.

Voltee a verme en el cristal de la ventana del auto, estaba hecho un asco; lleno de mugre, sangre, sudor, cenizas… había acabado con todo yo mismo, había azotado lo que quedaba de mi habitación, de mi guitarra, grité, golpeé, podría jurar que hasta lloré… Pero no podía recordarlo, sólo sentía el cuerpo pesado.

-Gracias… -A cuestas murmuré, me sentía débil y mi cuerpo dolía. Entré a su casa tan lujosa sin mirar mucho alrededor, sus detalles de niño pijo me los pasaba por el culo en ese momento, y lo seguí hasta una habitación impecable. Ni siquiera me había fijado en que Andreas, hasta ese momento, me llevaba sujeto del brazo y yo había apoyado el peso en su agarre, quise apartarme en cuanto me di cuenta y él no protestó cuando lo hice.

-El baño está ahí. Hay ropa limpia, dúchate y duerme, Tom, lo necesitas. –Tenía ese maldito tono de ser mi madre… Peor. Pero no dijo nada más, se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta detrás de él al salir.

Me despojé de toda mi ropa, solté mi cabello y entre al baño sin molestarme en verme al espejo, ya sabía que lucía terrible. el agua cayendo sobre la tensión de mis músculos y eliminándola poco a poco fue un alivio muy grande, me recargué en la pared y lo disfruté… hasta que a mi mente sólo vino una sola persona…

-Mierda, Bill –Abrí los ojos como platos, exaltado, me había olvidado por completo de Bill.

Sí, cierto era que había dejado al rubio, nuevo y mejorado, de mi hermano en Hamburgo a propósito, pero tampoco iba a dejarlo sin explicaciones, y yo no me había tomado la maldita molestia de prender el jodido teléfono para llamarlo.

Terminé de ducharme con mayores prisas, tenía las manos cortadas, pero no me importo, el dolor me mantenía vivo. Me causaba placer y me recordaba que seguía con vida.

Me puse una toalla a la cintura y me senté al borde de la cama a revisar el teléfono, tenía alrededor de veinte llamadas perdidas de Bill, aquello me hizo sonreír un poco. Lo llamé, pero marcó ocupado…

-Te haces del rogar, muñeco –Gruñí, con cierta malicia.

Me levanté de la cama y me puse los jeans, tenis y una playera sin mangas de Andreas que no se veía tan estilizada como el resto de la ropa ahí. Me digné a bajar por las escaleras, los pasos aun me pesaban, y a medio camino escuche voces…

-Voy llegando, Andreas, era obvio que iba a venir –La voz era conocida, pero aun sonaba lejana.

Andreas se rió escandalosamente.

-Creo que aun le hace falta captar una que otra cosa a Tom, ya no es lo mismo que antes… -Dijo el marica de mi amigo, no parecía muy sorprendido.

Y yo estaba paralizado, escuchando.

-Es un idiota que me abandona cada que puede, pero ya no más. –Y escuché una risa, esa risa… era Bill.

-Al menos tratará de arreglar todo esto, ¿no? –Preguntó Andreas algo preocupado, no podía fingirlo mucho, se le notaba.- Las cosas están muy mal aquí, y por consecuencia, allá también.

-Sí, lo sé, todo está jodido. Él no confía mucho el mí, pero no me ha dado ni la oportunidad de explicarle nada, es un testarudo, ya sabes… -Mi muñeco, tan tranquilo, tan maduro, tan…

Bajé y me asomé por la puerta de la cocina, ahí estaban mis dos rubios favoritos, tomando una taza de café tan tranquilamente que me daba escalofríos; parecían dos señoritas de alta sociedad. Lo que me daba más escalofríos, era que lo eran, ambos acostumbrados a esa vida de élite donde se toma el té a las cinco con pastelitos y esas mierdas.

-Oh Tom, pensé que estabas dormido… -Andreas me miró sorprendido.

-¿Bill? -El idiota de mi hermano menor estaba serio, demasiado que daba escalofríos.

-¿Cuándo vas a entender que de mí no te puedes escapar? – _Muñeco…_

Me tambaleé, mi mente estaba jugando conmigo ahora… Andreas se levantó de su asiento, pero no lo dejé tocarme.

-¿Tom? –La voz de Andreas sonaba lejos, de nuevo.

-¡Shhh! Tú debes estar aquí, Bill –Volví a verlo y le fulminé con la mirada.

-No –Era de esperarse, él estaba firme– Tú no debes de estar aquí, y lo sabes; y sin embargo aquí estamos, los dos, y vamos a arreglar esto de una vez.

Apreté los puños, me estaba ordenando, ¿era él o era yo el que estaba hablando? Me confundía, demasiado, me sentía mareado, cada vez más.

-Creo que ambos deben descansar. –Se apresuró a decir Andy, mediando torpemente la situación.

-Venga, Andreas –Bill se levantó, muy seguro de sí mismo de la silla a dejar la taza de café en el fregadero.- ¿Qué no ves que el machote de Tom va a solucionar todo el solo? Él no duerme, no come, no respira…

Me le fui encima sujetándolo de la playera y lo estampé con una fuerza brutal contra la pared, hasta logre levantarlo; pude escuchar el golpe de su cabeza contra la pared y el mero, delicado y simple sonido me hizo estremecer terriblemente.

-¿A qué coño estás jugando, Bill? –Rechiné los dientes a escasos centímetro de su cara, estaba furioso, sobre todo porque no entendía nada.

-¡Tom! –Andreas me sujetó y lo aparté de un empujón.

-Suéltame, Tom, es inútil –La temperatura subía o eso sentía yo al tenerlo así, quería matarlo y golpearlo… apretarlo…

-¿A qué estás jugando, Bill? –Lo solté en un simple movimiento, y el cayó al suelo; salí hasta el perchero y tomé mi chaqueta.

-¿Qué haces, Tom? –Me preguntó Andy horrorizado.

-Muévanse los dos, vamos al club ahora –Ordené, mientras los dos me miraban confundidos. - ¡¿Están retrasados mentales o es que no me escuchan?!

Andreas tomó las llaves de su auto y me esperó afuera, Bill nos siguió, supongo que la camioneta que traía era suya así que nos siguió afuera de la casa y subió a ella.

-Te toca seguirnos, como perro Bill –Advertí antes de subirme al auto de Andreas.

El giró, desde su camioneta para verme, sonriendo con malicia.

-No será necesario… Capitán.

 **By Derek.**

No tenía cabeza para nada, mis días han sido horribles, soy un zombie, no pongo atención a nada.

No estoy bien… ni un poco…

La idea de ir a un psicólogo no me parecía del todo mal, mis padres me lo habían propuesto ya, pero algo en mí trataba de curarse solo…

Bill me traía loco, realmente loco…

Sonó mi teléfono, era… ¿Cimone?

-¿Si? –Contesté algo confundido por su llamada, pues no era algo muy usual que la madre de mi nov…ex novio, me llamara.- Oh, hola, Cimone.

- _Derek, cariño, espero no interrumpir nada importante…_ -Su voz era algo fuera de lo normal, así que concluí que algo pasaba.

-Claro que no, ¿está todo bien? –Pregunté, algo en mi pecho empezó a acelerarse.

- _No…_ -Ella suspiró, hizo una larga pausa, antes de murmurar.- _Bill ha regresado con Tom…_

MIERDA.

-Bueno, es algo que a mí no me… -Había comenzado arrogantemente, sin darme cuenta, pero enseguida ella me cortó, de pronto.

- _Tienes que buscarlo Derek, tienes que traerlo de vuelta_ -Ella se aceleró y empezó a sollozar, desesperada.

-Calma por favor, Cimone, yo no puedo hacer nada, Bill no me quiere… -Escucharla sollozar me angustiaba, ambos presentíamos lo mismo quizá; a mí el corazón se me salía.

- _Claro que si, solo es algo… bipolar, ya sabes. Derek por favor, tienes que ir a buscarlo y hacerlo entrar en razón._

-La última vez no funcionó, Cimone –Apreté los puños, estaba furioso de pronto, recordando todo.- Bill hace lo que le da la gana y yo no puedo detenerlo.

- _Si puedes, y lo sabes, por favor Derek eres el único en el que puedo confiar, por favor…_

Maldita sea, ¿Y por qué en mí?

-¿A dónde se fue? –Cerré los ojos en espera de que contestara, creo que ya sabía la respuesta.

- _A Stuttgart._

-¿Te digo la verdad? –Me exalté demasiado, no quise ser grosero, las palabras sólo brotaron de mi boca.- Creo que Bill tiene una estúpida fascinación por jugar con su vida, Cimone, pero yo no, discúlpame pero a ese horrible lugar yo no iré.

- _Pero…_

-Lo siento. –Y colgué, recargándome en el sillón, respirando profundamente.

Había jurado que ya no lo buscaría, que ya no pensaría en él, que ya no lo amaría…

-¡Mierda, Bill! –Con furia, le di un puñetazo al sillón, tan fuerte que el golpe se hundió en la tela pero jamás volvió a su forma original.

No podía dejarlo a su suerte, no podía. Por más que no me quisiera a su lado, y por más que yo le rogara… Era algo que tenía que hacer, sobre todo

-Mierda… Debo hacerlo. –Murmuré a regañadientes, odiándome a mí mismo en ese momento.

Por mi Bill, por los momentos juntos, por las risas y peleas, por su cariño… Por todo lo que habíamos vivido…

Tomé el celular y le marqué de regreso a Cimone, contestó al primer timbre, como si supiera que lo pensaría dos veces.

-Ésta vez lo traeré de regreso, pase lo que pase… -Suspiré con pesadez.

- _Júramelo_ –Exigió con desesperación.- _Júramelo, Derek._

-Te lo juro.

 **By Bill.**

Había llegado sin problema alguno al club, incluso antes que Andreas y Tom. Cuando ellos llegaron yo ya estaba sentado bebiendo algo con Black entre risas y comentarios vagos, sin mucho sentido pues parecía que mi viejo amigo prefería esperar los detalles de su jefe.

-Ahí vienen. –Black sonrió nomas de verlos, se levantó enseguida y fue a abrazar a Tom quien, por su mirada, no estaba nada contento.

Sonreí engreído, orgulloso de estarme saliendo de nuevo con la mía, y bebí de mi cerveza observando todo el show de saludos y abrazos fraternales mientras Tom saludaba a sus viejos colegas… él ni se imagina, quería jugar un poco con el.

-Capitán, por fin… -Dijo Black iniciando la ceremonia, con discreción, parecía que no era del todo seguro aun anunciar a Tom ahí.- No sabe por todo lo que hemos pasado.

-Pero me lo imagino; yo también la he pasado bastante difícil en Los Ángeles, pero gracias a Ricky, todo marcha bien –Se encogió de hombros mi engreído hermano, antes de darle un trago a su cerveza.

-Lamentamos no poder decir lo mismo, las cosas se están complicando mucho por aquí –Continuó Andy, quien a mi punto personal, era el mejor tratando de ocultar todo, estaba serio y sereno.

Tom suspiró, me aventó una mirada matadora y volteó a ver a Black, enarcando una ceja.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Soy todo oídos –De nuevo, el tono fanfarrón suyo.

-Las cosas con Marks se complican aquí demasiado, las rebeliones son cada vez más frecuentes en la ciudad y se ha corrido cierto rumor que en LA hay alguien manejando las cosas de diferente manera, eso no les ha agradado nada. –Comentó Black, haciendo una mueca.

Y yo continuaba en silencio.

-Mientras ellos reciban su parte del trato, a mí no me parece problema quién maneja el negocio y quién no, aquí hay algo más y vale más que vayan soltando la lengua –Tom se me quedó mirando fijamente al decir eso.- Todos.

-Hemos localizado indicios de que la secta Nazi esta cobrando fuerza en EUA… y aquí también, no fue fácil, pero tenemos una pista. –Afirmó Andreas, asintiendo con la cabeza seriamente.

Vi como Tom palideció un poco.

-¿Pero de qué carajos están hablando? –Comentó él en total ignorancia, abriendo los ojos como dos enormes platos.- Todo está perfecto aquí… ¿Black?

-Nos hicieron propuestas… -Black repentinamente se puso bastante nervioso.

-Propuestas… ¿de qué?- Tom se estaba impacientando, y a la vez estaba nervioso, sorprendido; todos estaban en silencio.- ¡Que hablen, coño! –Explotó.

-Los Arios… -Inició Andreas.- Nos ofrecen triplicar las ganancias y el control de todo, si transportamos droga…

-¿Es que están todos dementes? –Tom se levantó de una.- ¡¿O es que yo estoy pintado en la puta pared?!

-Tú ordenaste que no dijéramos… -Intentó decir Black, perdiendo su serenidad por un momento.

-¡Que no dijeran que yo estaba vivo! ¡No que ignoraran mi autoridad aquí! –Tom había perdido la paciencia, estaba histérico, sus ojos parecían salirse de órbita.

-Será mejor que te calmes, Tom… -Andreas se veía preocupado repentinamente, la ira de Tom podía llevar a muchísimas cosas, nunca nadie estaba seguro.

-¡Me calmo tu puta madre, Andreas! ¡Las cosas no se hacen así! –De una patada aventó un banquillo, quebrándolo en el paso.

-Mandamos a un infiltrado a saber cómo se manejan, cuáles son sus intenciones –Black respiró profundamente.- A ver si era todo real…

-¿Ah sí? –Tom rio irónico y empezó a andar por el lugar, nervioso, se acomodó el cabello, estaba sudando.

Para los ojos de cualquiera, esto era una trampa.

-¿Y me van a decir qué encontraron? ¿Drogas? ¿Armas? ¿Mi foto en una pared con dardos en la frente? ¡¿Qué?! –No me sorprendía verlo así, pero su ira… no era normal… estaba brutalmente furioso. Pero más, parecía asustado.

-Todos nuestros movimientos captados, las agencias de Marks vendidas, y un líder muy poderoso –Andreas me miró rápidamente. Y al fin, Tom lo captó.

No me moví ni un centímetro, estaba totalmente tranquilo, incluso sabiendo lo que estaba por venir. Todos giraron a verme, Tom estaba en el centro, confundido, o más bien… tratando de hacerse creer que todo era mentira.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él, abriendo los brazos en rendición.- ¿Van a decirme a quien tengo que entregarme? ¿Black? ¿Andreas? ¿Cualquiera? –Empezó a reír nervioso, histérico.- ¿Quién es este maldito líder? Aparece ya, vamos a ver si eres tan poderoso… -Sin aviso previo se sacó la chaqueta y la aventó lejos, mostrando el pecho.- ¿O es que a todos tengo que matar? Bola de cobardes.

Bebí mi ultimo trago y deje la cerveza a un lado, me levanté con mucha calma. Tom estaba loquísimo de rabia, aclaré la garganta y me digné a hablar, buscando sus ojos y mirándoles fijamente cuando los suyos también me miraron.

-Soy yo, Tom.


End file.
